Insanity Effect
by LeShyWolf
Summary: My sanity was tested immensely when a Prothean figurine came to life and burned a vision into my brain, rendering me unconscious. When I woke up a bird-like creature was staring at me in the face and I couldn't help but scream. Self-insert.
1. Chapter 1

**So uh...**

**This is like the... millionth remake...**

**Boy... awkward.**

**But THIS time! THIS time I _will_ not give up. I know I've already said that (and that) but I _promise_ since I have loads of ideas for this story. I've written them all down and (fingers crossed) I have a friend to help me out or kick my ass back into gear when I try to write something else or give up.**

**Now um, this chapter is a bit slow and boring, but it gets better (or I hope it does) and I'll try to fit comedy inside of it too! ^_^ I hope you enjoy it, cause... well... what would be the point of it? XD**

**Full Summary:**

**My sanity was being hugely tested when the Prothean figurine grabbed me after I took a picture of it and burned a painful vision into my brain, rendering me unconscious. When I woke up, I found a bird-like creature was closely staring me in the face, it was only natural of me to scream and pop him in the face as a defense. It was even more rational for me to freak out when I realized where the hell I was, a game called Mass Effect. But I was a year too early.**

**My sanity was hugely tested when a Prothean figurine came to life and burned a vision into my brain, rendering me unconscious. When I woke up a bird-like creature was staring at me in the face and I couldn't help but scream. Self-insert.**

* * *

_Who is the fly in your champagne?_  
_Who's got the body and who's got the brain?_  
_I'll take your blood and I'll kill my pain_  
_You are the one that I desire_  
_You are the dark, I'm the vampire_

_Who is the spy in your campaign?  
Is it the wife or is it your advisor?  
I wanna suck the blood from their veins  
You are the one that I despise  
You are the light, I'm the vampire_

_People In Planes ~ Vampire_

* * *

Let's be completely honest here.

When you walk pass an incredibly rare almost life like small Prothean figurine that you spot in an old antique shop you come across, would you just ignore it? Just blank it out as if it was the most boring thing in the world? The whole god damned universe? No. You wouldn't. Even if you weren't artistic or a fellow gamer that liked Mass Effect, like me. How the heck could you resist to taking a picture of it? Or even looking and admiring it? Would you think it would be dangerous? That it would put your life in jeopardy and that you would be transferred one year before the events of the said game started? No. That'd be the last thing on your mind. In fact, I was pretty sure that it _definitely _wouldn't even _be_ on your mind in the first place.

Because if a dorky fangirl took a picture of a small figurine in an old antique shop, it _totally_ makes perfect sense to send her inside of a video game as punishment for taking a photograph without permission. I mean, they didn't even have the bloody decency to put up a sign that said, '_beware. Take a picture of this figurine and you will die._' or something that had the reference to being stuck in an alternate universe. Though, knowing how psychology worked, I had a feeling the teens would ignore the sign and take a picture of it just to spite the person at the till.

My life ambitions were pretty simple, but hard to achieve. I wanted to be a writer. Not the journalist kind. The novelist kind. I enjoyed it and not to toot my own horn, I thought I was good. Or at least for a writer my age. I wasn't the best, but I was still good at writing. I had caught one of my mum's friend's reading it when I had gone to the loo, excusing the rudeness of invading my privacy, I was pretty flattered and flustered when he kept complimenting me. He actually looked surprised and shocked at my ability. In that reaction, I didn't know if I should have been insulted at his lack of confidence in me.

I also enjoyed painting, again. I wasn't as good and great as the brilliant mind of Leonardo Da Vinci or Van Gogh. But, same as my mother, I was good at drawing and painting too. Still learning. I was thinking about going to an art school to improve my abilities in that era. But... art wasn't a career for me. Once again stating the negative, even though I was good. I wasn't as good as my aunt or my mother to make a career out of my painting.

Photography was also something I was interested in, but that was more my aunt's department. Still, I did enjoy Photoshop and taking pictures of the things I valued and thought were beautiful. Namely statue's, artifacts (I loved a bit of history) and nature. Some things in the world were too beautiful or sad to ignore. You just had to stop for a moment, inhale slowly and look around you. Everybody thinks there is nothing going on, but there is always something. Even if you live in a quiet area. Look around you. Spot the little things. Good or bad. Like I said. There's always _something_ going on.

Job wise, I was an assistant in a green house. Enjoyable, relaxing and easy. Plus I got the funds, which was nice too. Although, the hay fever wasn't nice, I had allergy tablets to help with that. Not exactly the excitement I desired for in a job since I was the adventure craving kind of gal, but it was a nice job. I was surrounded by the soothing beauty of nature. Okay, getting a little too... what was the word? Meh, it didn't matter. My train of thought was a little odd sometimes. I once talked about the rare boiling weather to how I loved the leather jacket I bought at the shopping centre with my friend. Strange. I know. But that was me I guess.

Anyway, back to the original topic.

I was pretty much... _insane_. Delusional. Or just in a coma, like in _Life On Mars._ Ah, _Life On Mars_. What a brilliant series. I wished they made it longer. I bloody loved the genius that was Gene Hunt, he was a bloody classic man with his sarcastic jokes and rude manner along with his friendship with Sam Tyler. Hilarious. Oh! And I _loved_ the freaking episode when Gene was dressed in that squirrel costume. God that was freaking funny. Ah, good humorous lazy _non-violent_ days that I felt I never savored enough.

Again, stupid train of thought.

Anyway, back to how this all started...

~XFlashX~

It was a weekend, a tiring Sunday morning. Being home-schooled, I could stay up late if I wanted, although it was advised to get to sleep earlier than pull all-nighters like I did. But still, with having work in the future, it was advised because you still had to get used to the daily pattern... Plus it was _healthy_. I was talking to my friend, Brittany. With Carrie on another tab on Facebook. Carrie was saying bye because she had to go to school. She was a great gal. Fellow writer. With things in common with me. But sadly, she lived in America. Sigh, it was disappointing to say the least.

After signing off, I decided it was time to have a shower, feeling a little more awake and refreshed after it. Switching on my CD player, Ben Howard's _Keep your head up_ played and nearly blared out of the speakers. After turning it down a little, I scanned my draw and then my cupboard for some light faded jeans that had some intentional rips in them. Pulled on my black combat boots, which were_very_ comfortable, my nan got them for me. Strangely fashionable that woman...

I then gathered one of my favorite baggy black shirts with the grey wolf imprinted onto it. I thought it was _awesome_. My uncle got it for my sixteenth birthday, knowing I loved wolves. He was _brilliant_, my role model. I loved him, he was more my brother. The kind of brother that you _don't_ argue with. We got along really well. He was the one to introduce me to video games. Heh, I remember when he taught me to play hitman when I was six. Mum wasn't too happy about that...

Once changed and ready, I grabbed snatched my iPod, my camera, (I carried it _every where_ with me. Everybody thought I was stupid for doing that, but if a famous person suddenly walked into the caf and you have no camera at the ready? Leaving you incredibly disappointed because you know you'll never get that opportunity to see them ever again, except on the telly of course, or wherever the heck you see them, whatever their famous for. Ha! Of course, now your feeling pretty stupid aren't you?) my phone and my beloved leather jacket.

Quickly calling a quick bye to my mother, I shut the door behind me and begun my journey towards the horse riding stables. I should have probably mentioned, I rode at the stables on Sunday's. Not an expert, a learner. I was eager to learn a lot of things. A fast learner too. Well, it depended on _what_ I was learning. Dancing? I was...awkward. Not a good dancer. I used to do gymnastic's though. Stopped doing it in Junior school but I still had some flexibility. Though...on the other hand, my stamina wasn't what it once was, considering I haven't been physically active lately.

For example, I could still run fast, but not for very long. Not long at _all_. You would've thought I wasn't athletic at all. I should probably start jogging or something, maybe sign up with a gym, I was starting to get rolls on my stomach. In fact, I had two. Being curvy didn't help anything either...

Shaking my head, I pushed out the negative thoughts, knowing that my mind always drifted into the dark, pessimist view that my mother had. Seemed that I inherited it, my glass being half empty sometimes. It was changing though, since being home-schooled. I got some confidence back-

Something shiny caught my eye, causing my thought and my feet to pause. My gaze blinked as the blinding glint of the sun was reflected from the object. Squinting my eyes, I moved in from the the sun so it didn't shine on the glass so I couldn't see what it was. My shadow shielded it from the sun then my eyes widened and my jaw dropped a little before a big eager grin spread across my lips. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was a small Prothean figurine type thing. Made of marble, it looked like. Held a slight green tint to it. The Prothean was standing on a strange looking alter. Triangular, oddly enough like it's head. The feet blended in the to martial and the four eyes were staring up at me, like the eyes were following me.

As eerie as that was, I didn't take note of that, too distracted by the pure epic awesomeness that was the Prothean statue. However small, it looked so life like. It's hand pointed up at the sky, weirdly enough the hand was pointed in my direction. But the strangeness of that didn't occur to me in that awe-struck moment. I only wanted to buy it. To admire it, put it in my room as a fancy decoration. To brag and show it off like the cocky teenager I could be sometimes.

"Lovely. Isn't it?"

Jumping out of my skin, though thankfully not _literally_. That would have been freaky, maybe something out of a horror movie, My body reacted in fear and flinched away and twisted around to face the mysterious voice, my neck shot towards the direction of the voice so fast it clicked. Cringing slightly, I rubbed my neck and rolled my shoulders, albeit sheepishly when I realized it was a harmless old man.

He was looking at the statue with a smile, he glanced at me. I was startled to see eyes so... _green_. They looked so vibrant, unique. Being the odd girl I was, I had to fight the urge to ask if I could take a picture of them or draw them. Although, I couldn't ask the latter, since I sadly did not have my sketch book with me. He didn't seem to notice my staring, or he was just taking pity on my slightly shocked and stunned gaze. He turned his green stare back to the statue and I realized I had not replied.

"Um, yeah." I agreed lamely, then coughed awkwardly, fiddling with the end of my sleeve, I glanced back at the Prothean statue through the glass window. Still feeling a little awed at the unexpected presence of the marble creation that looked like _pure __genius_ and_brillance_. "It's... it is beautiful."

He just nodded, narrowed his abnormal eyes and then turned on his heel, muttering inaudible things about reckless teenagers and statues and something about... banana's... _Okaaaaay_? And people thought _I_ was the crazy one around here. Showed them wrong... Crazy old... strange man...

Looking back at the little fantastic piece of art, I decided I could not let this one memory sink and store itself away as a blurry image like all other memories did. Whipping out my camera from my jacket pocket (it had big pockets, the inside of my jacket fluffy, it even had a hood with the soft fluffy stuff inside too!) and stepped to the right in a different position, I lined it up with the Prothean, making sure to make it stare into the eyes. That's what I liked most about art. The eyes told a story, emotion, memories. They were the most expressive part of the body. I loved it.

However... Something completely shocking happened.

I didn't expect them to _move_.

And look straight at _me_.

I flinched back with a gasp and almost dropped the camera, feeling my heart skip a beat as I stared at it in complete and utter _shock_. It lowered it's hand and turned towards me before blinking up at me and opening it's mouth, saying something inaudible. Something I couldn't understand. It wasn't necessarily too quiet, just in a different alien language my mind couldn't decipher.

What. The._ **Hell**_**?**

_**What**. The. **Hell?**_

_**What. The. HELL?**_

_**WHAT THE HELL?**_

Pretty sure I was gaping.

Actually, now that I mentioned it... my head was feeling rather... uh-oh...

Stumbling back and taking deep calming breaths while chanting '_it's not freaking real_' in my head millions of times and repeating that same cycle to ignore the air that seemed to be rushing in and out of my lungs too quickly, I refused to look at it again, feeling cold dreading fear and shock creep into the pit of my stomach.

Taking a risk, I glanced back.

It was still staring at me.

**_WHAT THE HELL?_**

My poor mind couldn't comprehend it.

Before I could blink it lunged at the glass with a yell of accusation, causing me to once again flinch away with a scared shriek. It slammed against the glass, which protected me. But my survival instinct and adrenaline finally took over the electrifying fear that I had felt running deep through my veins and I span on my heel, running away and attempting to forget what I just saw. Maybe this was just a dream... well, you didn't exactly _know _when you were dreaming. Though the theory it was a dream in my head was the most logical. Ignoring that you couldn't feel in a dream. I felt the pavement my feet pound against as I ran along it, the feeling of the wind rushing into my face as I sprinted for the damned hills. Everything felt pretty god damned freaking real to me!

I slipped suddenly.

When I realized what I slipped on, I felt disbelief, annoyance and anger at my stupidity. Not to mention terror of getting caught by the simulated Prothean my mind had managed to concur up if I didn't get to my feet quickly. A freaking banana... a _banana_... Seriously? Seriously!

A _banana_...

Out of all the things...

What the hell was a banana doing in the middle of my bloody good escape route? I was getting away!

My stupid internal question wasn't answered, because the small Prothean creature had smashed through the window, only it _wasn't_small anymore. It had grown, taller than me, into a normally fully Prothean. It span around and I felt myself freeze with fear, my mind screaming at me to move, to wake up, but I was frozen to the bone. Completely still as we stared at each other. He moved suddenly, stepping towards me with a hand out stretched, I snapped out of it, twisting around as I scrambled to my feet and tried to stumble away from him.

Alas, he grabbed my arm quicker than light.

It muttered a few things under it's breath as I stared at it like a deer caught in headlights. I sent prayer's to everybody, my loved ones, the gods, the moon, the grass, _everything_. I wanted to live, I didn't want to die.

"You'll never take me alive you stupid frog!"

...If I could reach that wall right over there? Yeah... if I live, I'm gonna bash my head against it so very violently. Stupid mouth... That wasn't the smartest thing to say... calling a Prothean a frog. Oh god, I could imagine the look on Javik's face if he was here, it would probably be a lot more entertaining than this guy's look. Although I had to admit, it was priceless and I would have burst out laughing if it wasn't for the deep fear running through my veins...

Wait a second... hold the god damned phone...

...OH. MY. GOD.

This wasn't Javik was it? How awkward...

He suddenly gripped both of my arms after glowering at me (cause me to shake like a leaf and wear a sheepish, timid smile) and then a bright yellow flash blinded me. Immense pain burned through my dizzy head as unclear vague images seared in my mind and imprinted themselves into it. Flashes of vague images flashed through my eyes, a horrible pain shot through my head, throbbing. My body burned a hot boiling white and the blood in my veins shook as the vision sunk into my mind. He left go suddenly, but I was already pass the acknowledgement of him. My mind was... fading...

My legs buckled and I fell to the ground.

I faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**SO SO SORRY for the lack of updates. My internet was cut off and I could only use my nan's once every two or three weeks or something. But I've written some on word while I was bored. I hope y'all still read this. Because this is awkward if you don't XD**

**Could you point out any mistakes too? Or tell me if it's boring.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chew. Bite. Chew._

_Chew. Tear. Chew._

_Chew. Spit. Chew._

Oh god. Oh god. Oh **god**.

My nails were practically bitten off and crooked by now as I sat there chewing on them from being extremely nervous, scared, heart still racing from the panic attack I had earlier. Yep, I had a panic attack. It was horrible. It lasted for at least ten minutes. My hands were still shaking (One of them scraped and sore as hell) and my wild stressed out hair looked like it had been dragged through a hedge and back because I had been running my good hand through it every five seconds, trying to comprehend this whole thing. My breathing quickened and slowed down as I tried to get everything under control. My memories had slammed back into my mind like a shower of bricks the second my eyes snapped open, thinking I was awake when in reality, I was still asleep.

I was in very unfamiliar territory, not place I had ever seen before. Sitting on a crate in the middle of a strange empty warehouse. Only, when I had finally got the courage to explore my surroundings to see if I could get out of here and walked through an automatic door that hissed when it opened and closed, my eyes had seen the outside of the facility through the very thick window. Unless it was a really realistic painting, which I doubted as I saw something that resembled a gigantic half worm half snake (I thought about that one episode from SpongeBob Square Pants when that had happened) _move_ outside, I was in space.

Either I was;

A: I was on drugs.

B: I had really turned mental.

C: I was actually in space.

D: I was in one of those dreams where you knew you were asleep but couldn't wake up.

E: I was in a coma.

F: I was dead.

I really, _really_ didn't want to be dead.

I really didn't.

But I didn't want to be in the middle of _space_ either.

When I glanced over the railing towards the lower floor (it was metal like everything else) with a hard swallow I thought about how pain normally woke somebody up, or granted them death. Though, I had hurt my hand and I was still sleeping. Maybe, _hopefully_, I was just in a deep sleep and that I needed something extreme to wake myself up. _Hopefully,_ I wouldn't actually die if I jumped over the railing. With this thought in mind and a strong sense of determination, I gathered my courage, ignoring how scared shitless I was to do this and backed up as much as I could. Taking a deep breath before I broke into a sprint, but as soon as I got to the edge I halted in fear and felt my eyes widen. I was about to attempt this idiotic stunt again when suddenly the doors by the front entrance, that were pretty much _locked_, were now very much _open_ with people walking through.

Feeling relief there was somebody around, I was about to yell out for help when I saw that they had odd guns and hard looking armour. Cold fear spread through me like wildfire and I stumbled back, ducking behind a crate pushed up against the railing, watching them quietly as possible. Guns plus aimed at me equalled _bad! _Those guns they were carrying looked advanced or something, slightly bigger than normal. They looked like something out of a fantasy fictional comic book or video game. Maybe a secret government like _Torchwood_ made them, after all it was _my_ dream. Just thinking that caused me to suppress a snort.

"Frank, Finn, check upstairs." The one with black hair and grey eyes ordered the two blonde guys that looked identical. He held a weapon that looked similar to a rifle in his hands. There was a short scar on the left side of his face, going through his left eye, which looked blind. "Diana, Rachel and I will check around the lower level. Be careful though, I was told by Dale that this information we're after is valuable. We may not be the only ones here."

"Oh sure, _you_ get to stay with the ladies." One of the identical blonde guys muttered, a blue bandana wrapped around his forehead, while the other rolled his eyes. "Don't think we don't know what goes on between you three."

"Just _go_ Frank." The black haired man seemed annoyed.

"Come on brother," the other blonde with a black bandana wrapped around his forehead had nudged Frank, I assumed he was Finn. He gave his twin brother a smirk as he started to walk towards the stairs, I quickly crawled towards the other pile of crates so I was covered from sight completely. "I'm sure Angie will just _love_ your company when we get back to the citadel."

"Well," Frank shared his smirk, seeming not to hear or just acknowledge the sarcasm in his brother's voice. "She _is_ completely and utterly in love with me, she's just too shy to admit it."

"Yeah," Finn rolled his eyes. "That's why she sculpted your head and then before she blew it up while you were watching. Seriously dude, can't you take a hint and snap out of your denial stage? She _isn't_ interested."

"She's totally just covering up her emotions for me with anger man," Frank denied. "_She's_ the one in denial."

"God help you." Frank muttered as he walked pass me, I ducked so he didn't see me. My heart raced in my chest and I mused in my head that if I just stayed quiet they wouldn't notice me and they'd leave me alone. I was too cowardly to just off the railing now, the more I thought about it, the more I was scared and wanted to avoid the situation altogether.

I threw a good heavy punch, sure. But I couldn't do combat.

I'd be dead or pinned down by them before I could say 'Whoops'.

Damn you Prothean figurine for putting me in this mess!

"What exactly are we looking for again?" The red haired woman with brown eyes asked the black haired man as she narrowed her eyes, looking around. Sniper rifle on her back while she carried a shotgun.

"Just keep an eye out for any intruders." The black haired man told her, a seemingly permanent serious dead pan on his face as he starting walking towards something. Man, did this guy have a stick up his arse or what? "Diana, you stay here for look out. Rachel, begin to search the rooms."

"Yes sir!" They both saluted him before getting to their posts; Rachel went off while Diana walked through the front entrance as it hissed open and stood there. I watched her until the doors hissed shut behind her before I glanced around in case somebody was near me. I quickly crawled behind the other crates, on my hands and knees. My eyes peaked through the gap in the crates but I froze when something heavy and cold pressed against the back of my head.

Ah _crap_.

"Who the hell are you?" I recognized the familiar voice that belonged to the black haired man.

I froze up, a breath sharply rushing into my lungs as dread washing over me like a freezing cold bucket of water was just dumped on me and fear splashing on me like an egg being cracked on my head. I awkwardly put my hands up as surrender to make him know that I was harmless, straining to keep myself up with just balancing on the edge of my knees. The gun nudged me. "I asked you a question kid, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

"E-Elle, my n-name is Elle." I stuttered, feeling like an idiot for doing just that. But I was terrified. This wasn't like with the Prothean statue coming to life, there was chance of escape there. But to actually have a gun pressed up against my head? There was _no_ escaping that. It petrified the heck out of me. "I don't know how I got he-"

"Hey David! I've found a knocked out Turian over here!"

Ah.

Oh.

Heh.

Right.

I _completely_ forgot about that.

I was too busy pacing, freaking out and holding my sore hand. When I woke up, I had freaked out like a mad woman when that bird-like creature that looked like a turian was kneeling over me and staring me straight in the face. My reaction was completely reasonable! Basically, I shot up, punched him square in the face while screaming pure horror at the top of my lungs. Honestly, if you saw something from the Mass Effect game _twice_ would you just sit there and gape like the first time while letting them knock you out cold, sending you to am entirely different place? Or would you do something about it and fight back?

He had recoiled, stumbled and hit his head again on the hard metal wall before passing out cold on the ground, all while I was screaming. Eventually I had stopped, paced around him while holding my aching hand and dragged him behind a couple of crates in case somebody came in.

Hey, if _you_ woke up with a weird looking creature staring you in the face with a _gun_ in his hand-ahem _talon_, what would you do? I was scared, shivering in my boots. This was like _Life On Mars_ or some creepy shit like that. I had to do something in order to get back, wake up. I wanted to wake up!

By the time I could check if somebody else was here, I was already checking around and well, here I was. Kneeling with my hands up and something hard and metallic, I was presuming it was a gun, shoved to the back of my head. He probably thought I was some sort of spy or threat, but I couldn't even get out of a maths test let alone infiltrate some warehouse! I didn't even know how I got here!

I was horrified for my life that was put in the hands of this stranger, shocked down to the very bone at the situation I was in. I didn't mean to knock that turian out! Why there was even a turian here in the first place, I had no clue. I guessed I really was dreaming. Obviously, because the prospect of an _actual real_ turian that was alive and existed? That very idea was laughable! Evidently, I could feel pain, but I was still asleep.

A hand grabbed my arm and picked me up, spinning me around to face him, either to get a better look at me . I looked into the, slightly surprised, face of the black haired man. What did I do to deserve this? Was it that rum I had stole of from my mother's alcohol cabinet? How did that beautiful scary as hell Prothean marble figurine thing even come _alive_?

He gave me a strange look, looking me up and down like he wasn't impressed or interested in my body, but curious about something, studying me as if I was a science experiment. After that perverted examination, I glared at him, suddenly angry. How _dare_ he? How dare he!

"What the hell is your problem?" He looked surprised again, but I cut him off. "First, you threaten me by shoving a gun to the back of my head without even knowing who I am. Second, what gives you the right to look at me like that? What have I ever done to you? Don't you know it isn't bloody polite to look a somebody like they are dog shit at the bottom on your shoe? This body is _sexy_ dammit! Just a little curvy!"

I was mental.

We had all established that.

But my next move just made me want to jump through the window and fall to my doom while choking as I struggled to get air in my lungs. Really, I had been more intelligent in my life and I had known better than to commit my next plan of action. A five year old could have known better. An animal, a dog, everybody would know better. But me? No. Never. I was one of the dumbest people on earth. Impulsive too, reckless.

I slapped him.

I freaking _slapped_ him.

What the _hell_ was _wrong_ with _me_?

He looked a little stunned at first.

But when the two blonde guys had walked over with an angry turian in tow, except he was being dragged by Frank with hand cuffs on his wrists, his gun gone. And he went back to being his serious self with a stick up his arse. I gulped, my head dizzy and my stomach clenching nervously when I saw the turian. It was so strange, to see them in real life. Even though it was awesome, seriously, I was considering making them all pose and taking a picture of us all, big smiles on our faces instead of angry expressions. Directed at me mostly. With the exception of the two blonde men who were looking at me curiously.

"Who's the kid?"

"I'm not-" I was interrupted.

"That's the little brat that hit me." The turian growled, eyes locked onto me with a rage. I swallowed and chuckled nervously. Frank and Finn burst out laughing.

"_She_ knocked you out?"

"Yeah but it was an accident." I weakly defended myself. I smiled at him uneasily, holding out my fist for a fist bump when I realized his talons were cuffed behind his back, I awkwardly took my hand back, rubbing the back of my neck. "So, uh, are we cool?"

"I'm going to rip out your eyes and fed them to the varren." He flatly told me, I blanched.

"_Daammn!_" Frank drawled loudly with eye brows raised. "And here I thought the _krogan_ were violent."

"Shut it human!" The turian sneered. "Do not compare me with those vile shameful aliens."

"The krogan aren't that bad." I defended, even though most of them _were_ violent and _were_ bad. They all stared at me like I had grown a head either side of my own original head, like I had one batarian and one turian head. Even the angry turian lustful for my blood stared at me like I was insane.

"Did the kid hit her hurt head or something…?" Frank asked, cautiously.

"It doesn't matter," black haired man growled in annoyance. "What matters is that we have two people we need to watch while we get what we came for. Obviously, they're not working together. Or they're just acting to hate each other."

"I don't _hate_ him," I blurted. "I don't even _know_ him."

"I'd rather kiss a krogan's ass than _talk_ to the human," my buddy over there had so nicely snarled.

"You have a _strange_ obsession with the krogan. Did you, uh- get dumped or something? Not like I understand, but still my mum dated a few guys and even though she was the _dumper_ instead of the _dumpee_ I'm sure that she missies you. _Or_ he, I'm totally cool with the whole gay thing." I was just making it worse.

I couldn't help it!

I blabber and ramble when I'm nervous!

That wall over there was looking _pretty good_ to bash my head in right now.

"I like her!" Frank snorted and Finn smirked in amusement, crossing his arms over his chest. The red headed woman shook her head, pinching the bridge between her nose while Rachel sighed and glared at me. The black haired man, David, raised an eye brow at me, smirking like he was enjoying the heat the flared in my cheeks. I was so embarrassed. Apparently he had a sick sense of humour.

I yelped in shock and fear when the turian suddenly lunged at me but was caught by Frank. I began squeaking out; "S-sorry! T-touchy subject?" He roared in response, scaring the absolute crap out of me. Rachel rolled her eyes, slamming the hard butt of her gun in his head roughly. The turian dropped, knocked out. I looked down at him with wide eyes, my mouth gaping.

Finn whistled, it was low and stretched out. He grinned and shook his head, looking at me as he crossed his arms still. "You sure know how to piss someone off, kid."

"I'm not a-" I started, getting annoyed when somebody cut me off _again_.

No manners, these people.

"I'm more concerned on _how_ she got _here_." David narrowed his eyes at me, amusement gone. God, this guy was freaking bipolar! He scanned me again, like earlier. "Earth clothes, unarmed. Estimated age, I would say sixteen, more or less."

"I'm right here." I scowled. "I'm not a damn science project!"

"Kitty got claws." Finn gave me a lewd smile, I grimaced and stepped away from him while Diana and Rachel rolled their eyes in disgust, the brunette dark skinned woman shoved him out of the way, sending me a friendly smile.

"Look, I can tell she's no spy." Rachel stated. She pulled out an Omni-tool suddenly, it glowed orange around her arm while I stared at it with wide awed eyes. _Whoa_, _an actual omni-tool_. She held it up, it looked like she was examining me or something. A body figure was slowly spinning around, a circular ring around it as it rose up and sunk down, scanning it. "No weapons or anything harmful."

She frowned suddenly. Uh-oh. That didn't look good. "Although there's strange activity in her pocket."

They all looked at me, gazes expectant. David walked over towards me and I jumped to attention, bouncing away from him and holding up my arms in what I'd call a darkish version of a defence stance. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold the phone! What are you doing?" I gave him a cautious look. He held out his hand, giving me a piercing stare.

"Hand it over."

"Hand what over?" I asked dumbly, confused.

"The device in your pocket." He declared with a clenched jaw and hard distrusting eyes. "I know you have a communications device in your pocket." I frowned deeper in confusion, I didn't have anything like that.

"A communi-" My iPod, I realized half way. I snorted. "That's not a communication's device. It's an iPod."

"A what?" A frown furrowed his brows.

"You know…" I said awkwardly, looking at him like he was the crazy one. "An… an _iPod_. It plays music…?"

God this was… weird.

What kind of person didn't know what an _iPod_ was?

Most likely an old man, but this guy was _far_ from old.

I reached into my pocket to get it out but David suddenly whipped his hand canon on me, I froze. Eyes wide. "Take it out _slowly_." He emphasized on the word 'slowly' as he looked at me, eyes distrusting. Man, this guy must have some _major_ trust issues.

I did as he asked and held it out, eye brows practically going in my hairline as they looked at it strangely, like they'd never seen anything like it. Rachel, however looked dumbfounded.

"Is that…" she sounded befuddled, reaching forward and pushing David out of her way. She took it out of my hand, holding it up in awe as she stared at it. "This was used in the _twenty first century_." She looked at me, stunned. "And it's in _perfect_ condition. How the _hell_ do you have this? Where did you get it?"

"My… mum got it…?" I stated to her slowly like she was a small child that didn't understand a lot, pronouncing it like a question. Of course it was used in the twenty first century because it _was_ the twenty first century. Was she insane or something? Maybe _I_ was insane. There was a turian knocked out cold on the floor by Finn and Frank's feet after all. Unless I was dreaming. Yup. I was dreaming.

Why couldn't I wake up?

"From who?" She asked quickly.

"I don't know, one of the music stores? She got it for my birthday." I gave her a weird look, taking it back. "And I don't know what drugs you're on, but It _is_ the twenty first century."

They all stared.

I was getting worried.

"What?"

"Kid," Finn asked slowly as his green eyes locked with mine, he seemed absolutely serious. It surprised me, since he seemed like the type that cracked jokes all the time. "What year is it? Speaking on earth terms."

"2012," I said slowly.

They all exchanged glances.

"What?" I asked again, irritated.

"Do you know where you are?" Diana spoke for the first time.

"No." I answered. "I woke up here, that turian scared the shit out of me. It's obvious I'm dreaming."

"Kid," I was starting to get really annoyed when Finn kept calling me 'kid' even though I was. But I was nearly an adult for crying out loud, and I had a _name_. "You're not dreaming."

"That's what somebody in a _dream_ would say." I rolled my eyes.

"But…you're not." Frank even looked serious.

I waited for somebody to jump out and suddenly yell 'Got'cha!' but nobody moved. Everybody stared at me, so silent you could hear everyone breathing in the room. Including how my breath quickened in panic. It was a dream. This was ridicules right? It _was_ a dream. I was dreaming! I wasn't insane. I wasn't! This wasn't real. This was definitely _not_ real. Turian's didn't exist.

Turian's. Did not. Mother-fucking. Exist.

"Of course I am." Even I sounded uncertain now.

"No. You're not." Finn spoke again.

"Punch me then," I locked gazes with his determinedly. "If I'm dreaming, it won't hurt. If I am, it will. Either way, it'll prove who's right. And it's proven I _am_, I will be so relieved I'll kiss him." I pointed towards David. "We all know who's right, because technically you are all _me_. Just a fragment of my imagination."

"Finn," Diana warned.

"This is stupid!" Rachel exclaimed as Finn stepped towards me.

"Come on Rach. You and I both know she's wrong and needs to be proven just that," Finn smirked. "Besides, David needs to get that stick out of his ass and I think a good old, what do the British say? Snog? Yeah, I think a good old big snog will sort his uptight attitude out."

"Are you mocking me?" I scowled, our faces inches from each other. Dangerously glaring at him while he continued smirking.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks, you'll wake up soon." Finn grinned, obviously still mocking me.

"Finn-" David tried to say.

He punched me.

_Hard_.

"AH!" I cried out, clutching my face. "**SON OF A BITCH**!"

As the burning pain spread through the left side of my face, I came to a petrifying revelation.

I wasn't dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the emotional situations in this that I have going on here. Hopefully, it will end soon. But I just need to get all this crap out of the way. I mean, she's feeling hysterical. What would you do if you were transported into another universe and everything you've ever known was gone from your life? Your friends and family stripped from you.**

**Again. I'm so, so, sorry.**

**Please _try_ to enjoy XD**

**Btw, thank you _so_ much for the reviews! ^_^ They give me motivation.**

**Btw the updates won't always be so often. I DO have a life XD**

**P.S: Do you think I should do a female shepard, or male?**

* * *

I wasn't dreaming.

I wasn't dreaming.

I wasn't dreaming.

Those words just kept repeating in my mind as I stood there in shock, eyes wide. I was numb, unable to feel the pain in my left cheek. No doubt a bruise was starting to form. But Christ. I really wasn't dreaming. It was real. I felt that pain-no shit-burn in my cheek from that hard violent punch. It wasn't possible. How could I be in some different dimension? Had I finally gone insane? Literally? I was delusional. How could I suddenly transfer from one universe to another?

I fell to my knees from the shock, staring at the floor.

"It's… it's not…" I muttered, feeling tears sting in my eyes. It wasn't possible. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. What happened to me? Everything I had ever known? My family? My friends? What about them? What had happened to them? Were they here too? Were they even looking for me? Did they know I was gone? Was I dead? Was this another life? "I… how…_I_…?" My voice broke.

"Hey, honey." Rachel said as she knelt by me, trying to lock eyes with me. "It's okay, everything is going to be okay. We'll get you the help you need. We'll drop you off on the citadel. I know a good doctor there. He owes me anyway."

I swallowed, shaking my head. "I'm not crazy." I whispered weakly. "I'm… I'm not…"

The repeating of my words possibly wasn't helping my case, but I was hysterical, stunned to the bone. My poor mind couldn't comprehend what this meant. How this happened. Especially just from taking a picture of a beautiful small Prothean marble statue. What was going on? All this thinking, plus the punch to my face caused my head to throb painfully. I rubbed my blurry eyes, realizing I was crying. I never cried. But I supposed this insane situation was an exception.

Sniffing, I looked up, feeling my breath quicken as my eyes grew wide.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked Rachel, feeling fear seep into my stomach and clench into a knot. I felt even more hysterical as I grabbed her shoulders, looking wide eyed into her pretty hazel green eyes. "Where is this place? How the hell did I end up here? A-am I dead?"

"Calm down," she told me gently.

"How can I calm down?" I pushed her away, turning around so I wasn't facing them. I wiped my eyes furiously. They couldn't see me cry. I hated crying in general. It made me feel vulnerable and weak, helpless. "I've just been told…" I hid my face in my hands and stopped talking, feeling the lump in my throat.

"Hey," her soft voice called out to me gently, like I was an upset child. I felt like I was, I wanted my mum. I wanted her back. I was alone. I hated that feeling, I had felt it before but I never wanted to feel it again because it was just one of those horrible things nobody ever wanted to experience.

"Rachel, leave her."

"David, she's upset."

"She needs help, we don't know how unstable she is."

"I'm not insane." I mumbled half heartedly as I sat on a crate, looking down. "My mother had me tested."

Okay, I stole that line from 'The Big Bang Theory'.

But he was just asking for it. Talking about me like I was the most insane person in the world.

They wouldn't even know what I was talking about.

They ignored me.

"Come on David," I heard her hiss. "Look at her. We can't just leave an innocent girl here."

"I found a mask she can take so she can breathe." Diana offered.

There was a moment of silence.

"Fine." He sighed, agreeing.

"Come on," Rachel grabbed my arm and I looked up to see her in front of me. "I'll walk you there and stay with you while David, Frank and Diana get what they came for." I didn't argue, just wanting off whatever planet we were on. This was my escape. At least from here.

Once we were in the airlock, I was still in shock and still processing, but I didn't feel as numb. Although it didn't feel like this was real still. The left side of my face still throbbed slightly and I grimaced. Why did Finn have to punch me? Well, yeah I kind of asked him to but still. My hands wrapped the mask around my head, reminding me of Miranda's mask from Mass Effect 2 or that mask from the film Avatar. The one with the blue monkey's and Pandora, not the rubbish Airbender one. I much preferred the cartoon series than the film.

The airlock hissed open and my eyes widened to the size of saucers and I literally stopped in my tracks to look at it all. It was absolutely _amazing_. Beautiful. Stunning. Scary and eerie to look around and know that I was standing on a foreign planet. But gorgeous and shocking. It took my breath away, almost literally. As I stood there dumbfounded by the picture in front of me. The stars that glistened like diamonds and another orange-brown planet that was incredibly close to the one we stood on that tightened nerves and amazement inside me.

"It's beautiful." I breathed, staring at it all. Eerie, genuine beauty. Not everybody could say they had stood on _another planet_. I wanted to explore, despite the fact it was mostly just orange and red sand. I thought it was completely beautiful. Especially the stars above me. Just-_wow_.

"If you think this is beautiful you're gonna be shocked at everything else." Rachel smirked, but nodded towards the truck looking transport. It looked like a Mako. She was right of course, I'd probably faint from everything. I felt overwhelmed by the possibility of krogan, batarian, hanar, asari, different planets and culture- just _everything_. It was all waiting out there for me, waiting for me to explore it.

I supposed it wouldn't _kill_ me to explore this place before I go back home.

But there was so much to explore.

She opened the mako door and I climbed in, to my surprise there was already somebody in there, sitting in the driver's seat. He glanced up at me and did a double take, raising his eye brows in questions as to why I was there. Rachel shook her head, probably a signal that she'll tell him later. As I sat down and buckled myself in automatically, I studied the guy in the front. He had dark tanned coloured skin, along with sea-green hazel eyes that stuck out nicely and black shaggy hair that reached just under his ears. He was wearing plain black armour. He gave me a curious once over, looking confused.

"Where are the other's?" He asked Rachel as he twisted in his seat to look at her. I twiddled with my thumbs nervously and sat crossed legged on the seat Indian style.

"Still getting what we came for." Rachel replied while buckling herself in. She glanced at me with a smile and I somewhat returned it weakly. Where were they going to take me?

"Tell them to hurry up Rach!" A voice I didn't recognise said. It sounded like a guy and a Boston accent mingled in with his words. And it sounded like it was coming from above, I looked up, seeing a man turning around in his chair. It looked like he was handling the main gun at the top of the mako. "I'm bloody starvin'!"

"You're always hungry." The guy at the front muttered and rolled his eyes, twisting around in his chair to face the front again. The brown haired man noticed me and frowned, confusion pulling his eye brows together.

"Who's the kid?"

I didn't answer, mostly blocking them out as a sudden thought came to me.

God, the reapers.

I hoped I could get home before that happened.

Swallowing hard, I chewed on the hoodie string. A pang tugged at my heart and I just wanted to get off this planet. Just out of this dimension. Wasn't there a way for me to do that without fighting the reapers? I doubt painting a portrait of Sovereign would kill him. Though admittedly that would be _so_ awesome if it did. All that trouble would be over before it would start. Heh, maybe if I took a picture of him on Eden Prime he'd suddenly have a heart attack and die.

Well, reapers didn't really have hearts did they? No doubt about that, I was just talking biologically but emotionally? A reaper with a heart seemed even more impossible than me actually being trapped inside a fictional fantasy game. Why couldn't it be that Kung Fu Panda game I watched my little cousin play. Everything would be a lot more simple. Although they might had been talking in Chinese, that would be a problem since I didn't speak it.

Wow, I should really focus on trying not to let the negative thoughts in my mind take over.

I realized I had blocked out their entire conversation.

Again, _wow_.

"Hi. We haven't been properly introduced." The guy at the front shifting around in his seat, craning his neck so he can look at me. He gave me a friendly grin. Obviously he was from London, from his own accent. I'd recognize it anywhere. I'd been there plenty of times. "I'm Nick."

"Hi." I answered politely, just at the doors opened and David, Diana, Finn and Frank jumped in the Mako, sitting down. With half a smile directed at him as I folded my hands in my lap. I had calmed down a lot more during my own little bubble, still a little embarrassed about my crying episode though. But it was a reasonable excuse to become crazy and hysterical. "I'm Elle."

"Hm. British accent," Finn wiggled his eye brows, a charming smile on his face. "I think it's sexy."

"Um… thanks?" I told him, my tone uncertain.

"Ignore him," Frank smirked as he sat next to me, looking at his brother. "He flirts with anything that moves… including his _reflection_."

"Don't we all know it." Diana snorted. Finn scowled.

"I caught him flirting with a tree last week," Rachel smirked. "On the citadel. Because he lost his contacts and he refused to get glasses or a laser eye operation. It doesn't even hurt. I've had it, plenty of people have had it. It's not even expensive and it takes five minutes."

"I don't like operations." Finn pulled at face at her, eyes desperate for her to drop it.

"Again, it doesn't hurt and it only takes five minutes." Rachel scoffed. "Not even that. We don't live in the stone age, Finn. It's a lot easier. And it's incredibly simple."

I had to wear glasses to see the Telly. I hated wearing glasses, maybe if I got the five minute laser eye operation Rachel was talking about before I go back to my own dimension I'd feel a lot better and I wouldn't get headaches from squinting and straining my eyes at the TV all the time.

"The almighty Finn," The Boston man snickered. "Scared of simple little operations but not afraid of fighting a whole merc group on his own. You're pathetic!"

"Shut up Dom!" Finn scowled.

"Why? Is the little boy gonna to cry?" He popped his head down, smirking devilishly. Finn punched his arm and he hissed, glaring at Finn from the floor he fell on. They soon got into a heated fight, me cringing and flinching with wide eyes when I heard a big _bang_ vibrate inside the Mako and a cry of pain from the Boston dude. He was holding his arm, gritting his teeth as blood flowed out.

"Shit! Man I didn't mean-!" Finn tried to apologize. Obviously his gun had somehow shot off.

"Why didn't you put the fucking safety on?" Dom growled. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Why weren't your fucking shields up in the first case?" Finn snapped back, seeming remorseful, but still irritated.

"I didn't think I'd be stabbed in the back in the damn Mako- or in this case _shot_." Dom glared through his pain.

"Enough!" David growled. "Nick, hurry up fixing the Mako. I didn't say you could take a break in the first place. Diana, fix Dom. I'd like to leave before we get company and before somebody dies."

"Uh, a little too late for that Dave-y boy." Nick announced, sounding a little too nervous for my liking.

"What?" David rushed to the front, I peaked around them, eyes widening when I saw a pack of Eclipse mercs heading our way. "Shit!" He grabbed his gun from his back. "Twins, Rachel, get your asses outside with me and defend the Mako. Nick, hurry the hell up and fix the damn Mako."

"Yes sir!"

They all got to their posts, Dom on the floor and sneering in annoyance as well as having pain glimmering in his eyes. Diana was searching in her med supplies and aiding Dom. Finn, Frank, Rachel and David all got out of the Mako. I watched in horror as they all took on the mercs outside, fear sinking into my stomach and digging it's claws there as I saw another kind of truck that looked similar to the Mako, stolen by the Eclipse no doubt, making its way towards us.

"Shit!" David cussed loudly. "Somebody get their ass in the main canon!"

"Kid, come here!" Diana demanded, my eyes widened. The shock of everything happening had me frozen to the bone, staring at her like a deer in headlights and just sitting there doing nothing. She looked up at me, expression itched with annoyance when I didn't move. "Now!"

That snapped me out of my trance and I hurried over, not sure what she wanted _me_ to do. I was just a kid from England, I doubted watering some plants or painting something was gonna help. Hell, I couldn't even see in long distances so if somebody passed me a gun to shoot somebody I'd miss poorly.

Diana tossed me some kind of pack, I glanced at what looked like med supplies. "I'm gonna need you to help Dom while I go to the main canon."

"B-but I don't know how-!" She was already gone.

Well, I didn't know what the _hell_ I was gonna do.

Yeah, taking a picture of a marble statue that looked incredibly awesome and sending a girl into this kind of situation seemed _totally_ fair to the dork as punishment for taking a picture of somebody else's work.

The universe took copywriting _way_ too seriously.

I hadn't had _any_ kind of medical training, I couldn't run with my stamina at the pace it was at, much less shoot at somebody and hit my target while running. I was pretty much _useless_ here.

"Don't just sit there!" Dom growled at me, his teeth grinding as he sat there in pain.

"Wh-what do I do?" I asked him, wide eyed and cringing as I stared at his wound. Seeing this kind of thing in real life was grimace worthy, it wasn't at all like seeing it on the screen. It was gross, plus, I did _not_ want to touch that. I was somebody that _wasn't_ squeamish and I didn't even want to _look_ at this, let alone touch it. How did Finn's gun go off in the first place?

"Just do as I tell you." He told me, still gritting his teeth in agony. Dom was taking this well, I would've been bawling like a baby if I was in his position. Swallowing, my nose scrunched up and I struggled not to gag as I followed his instructions.

I cleaned his wound (I cringed at his strong and loud cussing at me), applied the medi-gel (I gagged, while he was wincing) and wrapped it in gauze (we both sighed of relief, me because I was finished, him because the pain seemed to be soothed a bit and the bleeding stopped). He seemed to be a bit better, but unable to move his arm without groaning in pain.

A cry of pain suddenly howled through the air and I glanced towards it, for the hundredth time, causing my eyes to widen to the size of plates when I saw Frank clutching the right side of his bleeding abdomen and slouching against the barrier for his cover. The fire across the battlefield was heavy and my wide eyes stared. A pang of worry tightened in my chest and my breath caught in my throat. Yes, I didn't know him. But I didn't want anybody to die.

There was nothing I could do but watch in terror as Diana fired at the Eclipse transport, destroying their own Mako. It exploded. An angry red, yellow and orange cloud of fire flared up around it and the cries of the mercs near it, their cries of agony shot right through me. I clutched my ears to block out the screams of pain and terror. I hated this. I feared this. They were dead. I knew they weren't the good guys, but they were dead. They were _dead_.

Suddenly, they turned around. They were retreating. But Diana was still firing. Doubling over as a strain tightened in my throat, I gagged before puking. This was wrong. Why hadn't she stopped? They were going. We had already won. But she was still killing them. This wasn't right. It made me sick to the bone.

When I heard no more, I saw a ship landing not far from the facility and jumped out the Mako, feeling my knees buckled weakly as my eyes locked with lifeless ones. A sob escaped me. It was eerie, scary. This was _nothing_ like on the video games, or the films. You felt sympathy for them in the games or amusement if they died a certain way, but in real life? It was disgusting. Horrifying. I had just seen loads of people die. Asari mercs or not, they were _alive_, breathing people. Now they were dead. What of the aliens had family? Friends? Would they miss them? Of course they would. Diana just caused a wave of emotional agony for those people.

"Come on Frank," I heard the voice of David say, weakly. "You're gonna make it. The ship is here now, come on." Out of the corner of my eye, David picked Frank up and quickly carried him to the ship. I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched, looking up as a spike of fear pierced through me. Slight relief eased through me when I realized it was just Nick.

"Come on." He told me gently. A grim line on his lips. He pulled me up and my eyes focused on his hand. I could feel it. His hand was solid. It felt so real. This… all of it… it was real. That this wasn't just a nightmare. I wanted to wake up, to forget all about this. My body felt numb, my mind distant. But the feel of his hand on my arm was _burningly_ real.

He lead me towards the ship as somebody drove the Mako into the engineering deck. Probably Diana. I didn't-I _couldn't_ even look at her, knowing she had just killed all those mercs. All that blood was on her hands. She had done all that willingly. She didn't even looked fazed as she walked into the ship, I strayed far away from her, walking with Nick. I was only sixteen. I didn't think I could handle this. I wanted to be far away from death.

I didn't notice I was crying until Nick offered me a tissue. I sniffed and accepted it with a quiet nod, wiping my eyes and my nose with another tissue before putting it in the disposal. He was taking me to the captain of the ship, my feet following him like a zombie as I numbly ignored the constant confused, curious glances towards me. It was terrible, to feel like this. Those blue lifeless eyes wouldn't fade from my mind, they burned. Imprinted into my head forever. A dark cold shiver shuddered through me, goose bumps rising on my arms.

Wiping my eyes again when they started to fill with salty tears, I took in a shaky breath. Thankfully, Nick was ignoring my moment of weakness politely. Though others kind of looked at me with that annoying sting of pity, like I was a defenceless little girl. I had gotten a job to prove to my own father that I could look after myself, although no flats were available at the time. He was right, I was useless. I couldn't be independent.

I mean, what kind of a job was an assistant in a bloody green house while he was an impressive doctor. No wonder he pretended I didn't exist. Most of the time, the way he looked at me made me feel like I was Howard Wolowitz and he was Sheldon Cooper. Like he was the shiny gold medal and I was the plain bronze that nobody wanted or thought to be impressive. A Gardner verses a doctor. Yeah, I think my father won the impressive job department.

Just like he won everything else.

"So this is the girl that mysteriously appeared on a heavily locked facility." A deep, slightly husky voice had mused and my head looked up from my self-pity party. My heart skipped a beat nervously when I saw him staring at me. I then noticed we were standing in his office and mentally slapped myself. I needed to pay more attention. What was I going to say? I was a writer for a hobby, that being my ambition in life, but if I couldn't come up with an excuse then why bother trying to become a successful writer?

Well I supposed I was good at photography, I could become an aliens wedding photographer or something. I did enjoy those kind of things, and it paid well- I mentally face-palmed. Why was I thinking about possible job carriers when I was being interrogated by the captain of a ship that could easily throw me off board?

"Yup." I awkwardly settled for, pursing my lips and rocking on the balls of my heels as I fiddled with the hem of my shirt. I looked down, remembering the kind of clothes I was wearing. It wasn't suspicious to me, but to them? Space-traveller's…. maybe. Damn, my luck kept running out didn't it?

"I'd like to talk with you," he said, glancing at Nick. "Alone."

"Yes sir," Nick nodded and saluted, throwing me an apologetic glance as he walked out the room.

Well…

This sucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, the updates probably won't be so often, like I said before. But I think the next might be slow because I'm pretty busy. I've already started the beginning of the next chap but it could take a while.**

**Also, thank you SO much for all the support and reviews ^_^ I know that I haven't got as much reviews as Masses to Masses or Mass Vexations and any other ME SI's. But I'm still grateful. Hopefully I'll at least get like 30 or something. Though, I'm hoping for more (Yup, I'm greedy XD).  
**

**Before you get started reading, you should know I put up a poll. Please vote, it'll help me decide on who to pick, Male Shepard or Female Shepard. I'm giving you lot a choice here. It depends on who you want, though be warned, don't freak out if you don't get who you wanted. This all depends who is most voted for.**

**So, Male Shep.**

**Or FemShep.**

**You decide.**

**Big Brother reference XDD**

* * *

So...

Out of all the awkward silences, this had to be the prize winner.

I just sort of sat there in front of the table on the very uncomfortable crooked chair that I swore was wobbly while he stared at me in thick silence from across the table. My chair embarrassingly creaked loudly as I slowly shifted in it. A cringe spread across my face and I stopped moving, stopping the squeaking. Were they shitting me? Did they _seriously_ have a squeaking wobbly chair in the future? I put up with that enough in school during heavy silent tests. Man, I'd never thought I'd say this, but I'd rather be in one of those than sitting here under his intense gaze.

"I'm Captain Reynolds."

I jumped and my head snapped towards him from their wandering around the plain room. He had finally spoke, and _that_ was all he could say? Yeah. Just frighten a sixteen year old girl, that was going to do loads wasn't it? _I know your game mister, you want to make this as awkward and uncomfortable for me as possible so I cave_. I inwardly thought as I stared at him with an eye brow raised. He was going to have another thing coming. _I know your game you sneaky little bastard_.

"I did it! I'm guilty!" I blurted. What? I panicked! Jesus, a thunderbirds puppet had nothing on this guy.

Those things were _fucking_ _creepy_.

My childhood fear.

Not spiders, I wasn't claustrophobic , not zombies.

Thunderbird puppets.

Damn bloody things were scary as hell.

More so than the reapers.

Suppressing a shudder, I watched as Captain Reynolds stood up, leaning forward and placing his hands on the table. He rose an eye brow, seeming unimpressed. "And just what, did you do exactly?"

"I don't know," I admitted quietly, sheepishly. "I was in the moment."

I could have said I was guilty because I _did_ feel guilty. I had just remembered that turian I punched and _then_ I remembered about how I just left him there knocked out cold in the facility. I mean, David's ground squad could have done something sure, but I was the one who had knocked him out in the first place by giving him a nasty punch. I had never even hurt a fly before, let alone punched somebody (if you don't count playful punches at the boys, yes boys, girls were too bitchy for me).

"Let's start again here miss," he said, sitting down. "How _exactly_ did you get into a locked down facility? _Without_ any transport, or even at least an oxygen mask."

"I-I don't know." Here, I was telling the absolute truth. The last thing I remembered was that Prothean gripping my arms, looking into my eyes and then a sudden flash of yellow. I couldn't remember anything else, it was blank.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He stared at me intently, clasping his hands together as he laid them on the table.

"I was taking a stroll." I half lied. "Then I… I don't remembering anything else."

"You're lying."

"Bah! Nonsense!" I denied. "I don't lie."

"You're lying again." _Damn_, this guy was good. "I suggest you tell me the truth, Elle. Because the more you lie, the more I have permission to use…" he paused, eyes narrowing. "_Brutal_ methods."

I gulped.

"Y-you can't do that!" I half-squeaked in terror with my eyes wide, gaping at him as a cold, hopeless feeling of fear clenched and fluttered in my stomach. Apprehension stung deeply in my nerves and my heart rate picked up into a gallop like a determined horse. He was bluffing… wasn't he? He wasn't really going to beat up a sixteen year old girl? Maybe if I played defenceless damsel in distress he'd play his game differently when he learned I was the victim.

"Believe me," he said, locking his hazel eyes with mine. "I'm the Captain of this ship, I do as I please."

"Sounds like you were a spoiled child." I muttered, he glared, but continued on as if he didn't hear me.

"Nobody questions the Captain of the ship here, they do as they're told like good little obedient dogs. I can say you were a red sand dealer and they'd be done with it, thinking I had justified the situation." I stared at him, shocked that he was using his position of power and exploiting it. Oh no he didn't! He did _not_ just go there! "In fact, they'd believe anything I tell them. I can make you seem like the bad guy. That is, if you don't co-operate."

Oh yes he flipping did! He _so_ just went there!

But what could I do?

I haven't mastered my 'womanly charms' to trick my way out of it like Catwoman or Poison Ivy. In fact, I was sure I didn't even have 'womanly charms' and that they were totally in-existent. I couldn't even bribe the guy, I hadn't gotten into trouble with the police before. I'd been blackmailed by this girl more than once in school, doing things I wasn't proud of. I doubted if I told him what really happened, he'd let me go with a free pass and handing me some hundred credits while at it. If anything, he'd send me to some kind of galactic loony asylum or something.

"Okay, look Captain Diva. I was mostly telling the truth before." I sighed. "I was taking a picture of this lovely statue, then suddenly, BAM! I blacked out. I don't remember anything after that besides waking up with an alien staring me in the face. I panicked and I punched him, knocked him out and well… you can ask your squad the details of what happened next."

Cue the blanched skin and grim expression.

I still couldn't get those eerie lifeless eyes out of my head.

It was petrifying, knowing that I could die by the hand of this power exploiting douche bag right now.

But I tried to not let it get to me.

And failed, it got to me.

Still, I put up a strong façade, years of practice.

Just then, my stomach growled.

Oh yeah, I hadn't had anything to eat in, what? A billion hours or so…?

He rose an eye brow, staring at me for a minute or two.

"Perhaps you were drugged by batarians and brought there to become a slave." He finally concluded, I blanched at this idea. Especially at how calm he was saying it. A slither ran down my spine, apprehension building in. Something with this guy, besides the exploiting of his power, didn't rub me the right way. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as he did, clasping his hands behind his back as he turned away from me. "You may leave, if you go to the mess hall, I'm sure our cook will spare some food."

"Uh, thanks." I said uncertainly, rushing out the room. I couldn't get out of there fast enough, as soon as I was outside the room I exhaled shakily in relief, not aware that I had been holding my breath. That guy really did rub me the wrong way. A trickle of sweat rolled down the side of my temple and I wiped it as I ran a stressed hand through my messed hair.

After wondering around, people still staring, for what seemed like hours, I still couldn't find the mess hall. Eventually asking for directions, only to find it was in the room I kept passing, a small sign that said 'Mess Hall' above it. I stood there, impersonating a fish for a minute or two. My mother did say that I didn't even look pass the end of my own nose when I had lost something and couldn't find it, but this was just bloody ridiculous!

Grumbling, I made my way in and thanked the engineer.

I looked around, some of the crew was still here on their lunch break but the staring eventually stopped as I walked towards a middle aged man with a buzz hair cut. He smiled at me, but the smile didn't quite reach his pale eyes. He passed me a tray, with some kind of gloop in the bowl. I forced a smile at him, telling him a statement of gratitude even though he snorted and told me that I didn't have to be so polite because he was told all the time his cooking was a swearword that began with an 'S'.

That conversation done, I glanced at the tables, then I saw Nick and Rachel sitting at a mostly empty table. Making my way over there, I sat down next to Nick, setting the tray down and looking at it almost cautiously as I picked up a spoon and stirred it around before lifting the spoon. It was all gloppy and slowly dribbled down and fell back into the bowl. The sticky glop looked almost like weetabix, only, it was a light green. Grimacing I put the spoon back in the bowl and pushed it away.

I'd rather starve than eat that shit.

It even _smelt_ revolting.

"It's disgusting, we know," Rachel said with a cringe when she saw my actions. "But it's healthy and keeps us in shape."

"I miss chocolate." Nick said with a groan and had a scrunched up expression. It caused both Rachel and I to chuckle. "In fact, I miss _all_ sweet and fattening food. Jan is just _that_ terrible a cook."

"I heard that!"

"I'm sorry mate, but it's true!" Nick's lips spread into a cheeky smirk as he cast the middle aged man a teasing glance. Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled at Nick's antics. Jan rolled his eyes and went back to observing the crew members. I noticed that I felt more comfortable with Nick and Rachel than I did everybody else. Like, we just had that instant friend click that reminded me so much of Carrie and Lee.

Thinking of them made me pull my eye brows together slightly as I crossed my legs Indian style on the chair. Lee was my best friend, as was Carrie. She had blue eyes and brown hair like me but her hair reached her lower back while mine reached the middle. Lee had shaggy black hair light green eyes. God I missed them and it hasn't even been a few days yet. Would I ever see them again? Would I ever just get home?

Disheartened by this, I slouched in my chair.

"Hey, you alright?" Nick nudged me.

"Uhh- yeah." I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "I just want to go home."

"Well, we're going to the citadel." Rachel pointed out with a smile. "You can message your parents or whoever looks after you to come pick you up."

Easy for her to say.

I doubted I could just pick up my phone-

Wait a minute.

My phone.

Perking up at this idea, which Rachel probably thought was because of her comforting, I couldn't help the pang of hope that built in my chest. I could try to call my mum later, hell I would even try with my father if it meant I could go hear a familiar voice.

"Yeah," I nodded with a small smile. It was settled. Once I got to the citadel I was going to call my parents or if that didn't work I was going to my grandparents. Just _somebody_ familiar. And while I was there, I could also take a couple of pictures of everything so when I got home I could show my friends and prove that I was _indeed_ stuck inside a fictional video game. God, I hadn't felt this excited, hopeful or happy in what seemed like forever.

Whoop, whoop.

Happily chatting away with Nick and Rachel, the time flied by and before I knew it, we had arrived. I went to one of the windows and stared at the citadel with huge eyes. It was _gigantic_. I felt like a tiny ant staring at this thing. Nick stood next to me, smirking at my expression as he crossed his arms over his chest. I gaped, continuing to do a very good impersonation of a fish. Rachel chuckled as she walked pass me and Nick grabbed my arm, dragging me away from the window and towards the airlock. I like a kid walking into a candy store as I grinned and bounced on the balls of my feet.

Everything that had happened so far was put into the back of my mind as I thought about stepping _onto the citadel_. I was acting like a fangirl. But could you blame me? I was really, very, excited about going on the citadel. Not every girl could say they'd actually _been_ there. I was going to use up all my memory on my phone as much as I could, hopefully I'd get a lot and hardly any trouble. There was so _much_ to get on camera the more I thought about it.

"It's _amazing_." I gasped as I walked into the lift.

"This is an _elevator_." Rachel said slowly and gave me a weird look.

"I know-but _look_ at it!" I laughed joyfully, excitement flaring up inside me as I brought up my arms and turned around. I looked out of the transparent elevator door as we got to the bottom floor. I couldn't even care about the weird looks I got.

I was grinning widely, Nick raising his eye brows as I rushed around the presidium and stared at everything, the aliens included. Rachel was having a hard time getting my attention and trying to get me to go to the human ambassador.

I had no time for oxygen!

Everything was so beautiful! So big! So astonishing! So amazing!

I heard an amused scoff as I walked pass some guy dressed in fancy futuristic. "Earth-borns."

Nick stood in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Calm the bloody hell down woman!_ Breathe_, Elle!"

"There's no time for oxygen!" I gasped as I caught my breath. Nick snorted with a grin.

"There is if you wanna live, sweetheart."

"Elle!" Rachel said now, panting as she ran over towards us, finally catching up. "Jesus, hold on." She doubled over and held up a finger for a gestured for us to wait, catching her breath. Nick laughed and Rachel sent him a breathless glare before looking at me. "Look kid, you can see the sights all the want, but first we have to get contact your parents to come pick you up."

I stopped and stared at her, feeling a pang hit me. I sighed sorrowfully, knowing that I was a thousand light years away from them. They weren't coming to get me anytime soon. That was for sure. Just thinking about that made me want to cry, being stripped from my life. Loneliness seeped in. "Rachel…my… my parents aren't gonna come."

"Wha-why?" She seemed confused. I looked at her sadly. She seemed to get it, or at least she probably thought my silence and sad gaze meant something else. I really didn't want to talk about them. It made me feel such a strong sense of longing that actually _hurt_. I even missed my dad, and that was saying something. Half the time he complained that I wasn't doing anything worth while. That I was going to end up working in a bar like my mother if I pursued my 'useless' carrier.

He didn't even approve of the photography or art classes I had done.

I got it, he cared about my welfare. But if he was going to look at me like I was something to be ashamed of, I didn't want anything to do with him. He cheated on my mum so he and my mum separated, for the years he lived with us, he had created hell, trying to control us like we were his possessions. Like his _toys_. But hey, this wasn't about that, this was about me trying to not cry at the fact I'd probably never go back home or see anybody back there again.

"Oh…" she said grimly, looking at me with what looked like empathy. "Oh god, Elle. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know…"

"It's fine." I shrugged it off, tucking my hands in my pockets before realizing I had no credits.

Well…

That sucked.

"So… you're on your own?" Rachel asked gently. I nodded, noticing Nick was silent, looking at me with sympathy. "I-I wish I had credits to spare for you, but I've already promised her I'd help pay for her wedding." She looked guilty, so I forced a smile at her.

"I'm not your responsibility Rachel." I reassured. "I'll find some kind of job… and apartment."

"I can't just leave you here-" she stopped suddenly, at first she seemed frustrated but then a glint made its way into her eyes and she smirked. I gave her a slightly cautious look. She looked… devious.

"Uh-oh." Nick said with a crooked smile. "The she-devil has a plan."

"Shut up Nick." Rachel rolled her eyes, but grabbed my hand and begun to drag me towards somewhere. Specifically an elevator. I frowned, Nick following us with a curious expression etched across his features. The lift doors closed with a hiss and Rachel was smirking all the way. It scared me a little, how evil she looked while smirking. It looked like a shark about to snap it's prey in his huge sharp teeth.

"Why do you look so smug?" I finally asked.

"Because somebody owes me a favour." The smirk turned into a smug shit-eating grin.

"_Aannd_…?" I urged, raising my eye brows at the crazy woman.

"_And_ he's going to do something for me."

"She's Satan's spawn," Nick whispered in my ear. "Don't fall for the innocent façade."

I giggled, Rachel glared at Nick as he smirked right back at her.

The doors hissed open and I noticed we were in the lower markets, I frowned and looked around, blanching when I saw a krogan that looked ready to murder someone, he was carrying a massive shotgun. I grabbed a tight hold of Nick's arms and put him between the krogan and I. His eyes widened and he slipped out of my grasp, trying to push me in front of him instead. We carried on with this for a while until Rachel snapped at us to stop it like a mother would.

We grumbled, following her like sulking children.

"Al!" Rachel called as she made her way over towards him, I noted he was a turian. Grey skin with red and white markings, I grinned to myself slightly in amusement. The colours of the England flag. Of course not in the same pattern. But still. I wondered if that changed at all, the flags, that is. I doubted it, but I was still curious.

"Rachel," his tone was light, it sounded pleasantly surprised. His voice was husky like any other turian, a little deep. I was confused as to why we were here. "I didn't know you were back on the citadel."

"Just arrived." She replied, then put a hand on my shoulder, pushing me forward in front of her. I gave him a shy smile. A pang of guilt washed through me when I was reminded about the last turian I had met. Well, _punched_. But he scared the absolute crap outta me. "This is Elle. She'll be staying with you until she gets her own place."

"What?" We both asked, dumbfounded as she pushed me towards him. He caught me but I pulled myself out of his grasp, staring at Rachel as if she'd gone insane. Which she most likely had. She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Remember the favour you owe me? You are in my debt. This is how you're gonna pay for it."

"You want me to baby sit the human kid?" He sounded a little shocked and perplexed that she was doing this. I felt guilty again, I wasn't making a good impressions on the turian was I? First, I punched one, then second I burden myself with one. Next thing you know, I was gonna replace their beloved make-up with dye.

That was a good prank for April fools actually…

Okay, that was added to my 'things to do before I die' list.

I _had_ to do it to somebody now that I thought it up.

My first victim: Rachel.

Though, it didn't look like she wore make-up. Damn. Maybe I'll replace her tooth paste with something…unpleasant then.

Yes… yes... that sounded _splendid_.

Secretly rubbing my hands like Mr. Burns from The Simpsons, I smirked slightly as I glanced at Rachel before looking at Nick innocently, who was giving me a strange look. He was next on the list for not sticking up for me.

"First of all, the 'human kid' can look after herself." Yes, that was why I was trapped inside a video game… "Second of all, no you don't. I don't want to stay with a stranger _and_ be a burden at that. I just have to find a job to get credits…" I pursed my lips as I began musing to myself, rubbing my chin thoughtfully. "And then rent out a flat. Preferably one with a view so I can check out the presidium..."

"Come on Al," Rachel gave him her puppy dog eyes. "The kid obviously can't look after herself after being a victim of red sand and being kidnapped by slavers. The poor girl was knocked unconscious at some facility on another planet. That was where I found her."

"W-wait-what?" I exclaimed, my voice high pitched, gaping at her. "I did not! I hate drugs! I loathe-"

"Fine." The turian behind me sighed, I span around with a glare, pointing accusingly at him.

"No, you're not '_fine_' with this." I turned back to Rachel, still pointing at him. "He is not '_fine'_ with this!"

"Elle," Rachel gave me a slight authoritative look. "You're staying with him."

I heaved a heavy sigh. My voice whiny. "But-come _ooon_-!"

"No." She said sternly. "You're staying with Alius."

"Really kid," the turian put a hand on my shoulder. "I don't mind. I have room, and if you're a friend of Rachel's, you're a friend of mine."

It was weird, seeing a turian completely fine with having a human kid stay with them.

I was curious, that much was true. I wondered how they were such good friends, maybe they had a little 'something-something' going on? Did turian's and human's date _before_ Shepard had become a hero and whatever or what? I _think_ they did. It was a possibility. But I was feeling a little guilty that if I was living with him, I'd become a burden. I wasn't entirely selfish.

"Okay," I sighed, my shoulders slouching. I was a little apprehensive living with somebody I didn't know. And a _turian_ at that. By god, this was going to become awkward. It was probably going to be even more awkward than that interrogation by that spoiled power exploiting Captain.

"Good." Rachel nodded. "Well, Nick and I should get going. Captain Reynolds will be getting impatient."

"Rachel," I said just as she was about to go. I frowned, slightly hesitating with my question. "Why are you being nice to me? You don't know me."

She paused and sent me a gentle smile. "Give kindness to somebody and people will give it back. It's my motto." She grinned. "Besides, now _you_ owe me."

I groaned, she laughed, leaving.

Nick smirked at me. "I'll see you another time sweet cheeks."

"I hope not." I smirked, he knew I was teasing as he gave me a nudge before grinning and heading off after Rachel. I turned to the turian, Al, with a slightly hesitant smile. "So, Al... Is it? Where's your apartment?"

He put whatever he was carrying on a table and I followed him out the room, into an elevator.

Cue another awkward silence.

Ah, man.

They just never stop do they?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Again, I'm sorry for the emotional scenes. personally they get on my nerves to write and I'm sorry if my character appears whiny at all. She is a little, but not like one of those immature whiny brats that get on your nerves non stop. **  
_

_**So, since I got a tie, I didn't really know what to do, they BAM! It hit me. I was originally going to do this in this other remake, but didn't because my lazy ass suddenly decided that I didn't want to write MAss Effect anymore. **_

_**Now enjoy you greedy little buggers.**_

* * *

_Ring…_

_Ring_…

_Ring_…

Come on. _Come_ _on_.

I chewed on my bottom lip, tilting my foot to the right as I stared outside at the beautiful breath taking stars that glistened. My heart raced as I struggled to stop from crying. The lump in my throat grew and tears stung in my eyes. Come on, somebody pick up. Just somebody, one person. Don't do this to me. Why wasn't anybody picking up?

"_I'm sorry, the number you have dialled does not exist-_" I hung up when I heard the automatic feminine voice for the millionth time, sinking to my knees as I hugged my arms. I choked on a sob. I had been phoning my friends and my family for an hour now. Nobody had been picking up, not my uncle, not my grandparents, my brother, my cousins, Carrie, Lee. Nobody had picked up the phone because nobody I knew was alive here.

Tears slid down my cheeks without my permission and I felt sick of crying, but I couldn't help it. Everything I had ever known was gone, I woke up on an entirely different place, in a different year. Everything was gone. The only thing that I had from my home was my necklace, my iPod, my phone and my clothes. More importantly, my memories. But I'd forget them eventually. I wouldn't even be able to live here, the reapers were coming. Saren was going to arrange an attack on Eden Prime with the geth. The collectors would abduct human colony's. Everything would go to hell.

What would I do?

I choked on a sob again. Then I sniffed and wiped my eyes, breathing shakily before sighing pathetically. Why the hell was I acting like this? I wasn't a poor little girl who wanted her mummy and daddy. I was damned if I was just going to sit here and cry. Maybe there was some kind of artefact I could use to get home. Or I had to do something. I couldn't just sit here and cry like a baby.

Determined not to be the useless coward my father called me, I stood up and wiped any evidence of myself being weak and pathetic away. Enough of being emotional. I had to _do_ something about this. I couldn't just sit on my arse in a self-pity party. First off I had to get myself a job, but what? A waitress? A shop keeper? Shop keeper's assistant? Well, I was sure I could get into something. I wasn't completely useless.

Al, whose full name I _don't_ _know_, was asleep. Poor sod. He was a good bloke, letting me stay there. But he had no human food, so I had to work my arse off for it when I got a job. I was starving and I realized I had hardly had anything to drink or eat since I got here. I was exhausted, after puking my guts out didn't help either. I was just knackered. Dimensional time-travel was draining and tiring, emotionally and physically.

After going in the bathroom to make myself presentable, as presentable as jeans, a shirt with a picture of a wolf imprinted onto it, could be. I tied my hair up, using the hair band from my pocket. I really didn't want to sell my iPod. But it was all I could do at that moment for credits until I got a job. But at least I had downloaded music onto my phone. Still, it was a shame. Though Rachel had seemed shocked I had an 'old antique' working in perfect condition. I made my way down to the markets, nervous as I approached one of the merchants. Just my luck, a turian.

Please, just god _please_, I thought to myself as I walked towards him. _Don't. Let. Me. Fuck. This. Up_.

"Hello human." He said politely as I walked in front of him with a friendly smile. "Can I interest you in anything? We've recently got in a new list of things just waiting for you to buy."

"Actually, _I_ was hoping to sell _you_ something." I replied, he gave a turian equivalent of an amused smile, his mandibles twitching. I also mused to myself with some amusement that I read turians better than I did my own species.

"Alright then human, show me what you've got." He told me, putting his talons on the counter as he leaned forward. He examined at me with slight curious narrowed eyes, waiting for the big surprise I had for him. I took out my iPod, ear phones included. He rose a perturbed eye brow, at least I _think_ he did. But his face looked a little confused. "What is this?"

_Ah_. Yes of course. He was an alien, so he didn't know what an iPod was. Let me see if I could up the price than normal. My business skills weren't really up to snuff like my older brother's (as my father repeatedly said and compared me to him half the time) but I could at least try it out.

"_This_," I pointed towards my beloved iPod. "Is an old human portable music player. It was used in the twenty-first century and it's in perfect condition. It even has songs already installed on there. Mostly singers and bands from that century also." I fingered the earbud wires. "And these are ear phones, they used to plug the ear buds into their ears, like so," I did as I said. "And press play on a song or playlist so they can listen to it privately and quietly without anybody else hearing. If you want to play it outloud, all you do is-"

I picked a good song that mostly everybody loved and he looked thoughtful as it played music, eyeing the iPod with a slight pleased expression as he rubbed his chin and hummed thoughtfully. Probably about how much profit it would make with the humans if they saw it. I paused the music and looked at him.

"Does it come with a manual?" He asked. I nodded, fishing into my pocket to pull it out. See, I had only bought it a week ago and I always kept the manual in case I needed it. People always looked at me weirdly when I brought out the manual to set something on it and learn how to download the music. But who was laughing now? Ha! Me! That was who. "Hmm. Where did you get this?"

"Family hand-me-down." I answered, thinking of it earlier. He gave me a strange look, probably wondering how my family managed to keep it in perfect condition and working. "My family have history of OCD." I added, only partly lying. My dad had it. "So they always kept stuff in shape, clean and make sure everything's organized and in order."

"Sounds like C-sec." He mused to himself bemusedly. "Alright, how much do you want for it?"

I hesitated, I didn't know how much this was worth. "What do you think?"

He sighed, mandibles twitching in what I assumed annoyance. "Fine, I'll give you eight hundred credits."

"Eight hundred credits!" I repeated with my mouth gaping, voice high pitch.

"Okay, nine hundred."

"Nine hundred?" I choked.

"A thousand and an item for free, that's my final offer." He seemed aggravated.

"I-uh- Done!" I squeaked with a shocked wide eyed expression as he nodded in agreement, taking the iPod. "Can I have the Omni-tool for the free item? And possibly a manual to go with it too?"

We sorted it out and I happily left the store with an Omni-tool and a thousand hundred credits on my new account. I couldn't believe how well that went. A thousand credits. That was a _lot_ in my book. I hardly got sixty quid for my birthday, let alone a thousand bloody credits! That would do for now, though I'd still search for a job. I took out my phone, taking a picture of the turian without him looking. He seemed pleased with himself and totally oblivious to me snapping a shot of him.

Grinning excitedly, I went into the elevator and stepped onto the presidium, taking a picture of that huge arse krogan statue when nobody was looking and staring up at it for a while with a contented smile on my lips. I glanced around to make sure nobody was looking my way before turning around and taking a picture of it with me giving a thumbs up at the camera and wearing a cheeky grin. I nearly skipped towards the Mass Relay statue, my heart skipping at beat as I took a shot of that too. I gave a low, dragged out awed whistle.

"B-e-a-_uuu_tufil." I smirked with my Ace Ventura reference, ignoring the strange glance I got from a passing Salarian.

These mood swings were giving me a whiplash.

But still, I was happy for once. I wasn't going to stop being happy. I had dealt with the fact I might never go home already. Done a dusted. I was over it. Okay, maybe not _completely_ but still. I couldn't dwell on that subject forever. I needed to get a job, learn how to defend myself. I wasn't saying I was going to join Shepard- _never, ever, ever, never, ever_- because I didn't want to get myself killed. But I still didn't want to get attacked by alien muggers or mercs or enraged krogan and just stand there stupidly.

I wanted to _live_.

I got my Omni-tool out as I went back to the krogan statue to sit down on the bench near it, looking at the tutorial and following the instructions on how to use it. It wasn't actually that complicated, it was kind of just an advanced laptop on my arm. I went on the search bar, curious about Shepard. I typed in _Shepard_ in the search engine and went on the first link, a picture of a short brown haired woman who had emerald eyes and a small scar on her left eye brow next to the link. Her eyes stared into mine as I gazed at her.

"So Shepard is a girl," I mumbled to myself. I scrolled down on her page, reading about her.

She was in the Skyllian Blitz. Born April 11th, 2154. A graduate of the Systems Alliance N7 special forces program and- wait! She had a BROTHER? That wasn't mentioned in the game series! So, I clicked on the link to go to her brother and saw that he had brown hair along with dark blue eyes, wearing a mechanic's uniform. He was also serving underneath the SSV Normandy like her. Well, this was an interesting term of events.

What did it mean she was _serving_ under the Normand-OH Right, yeah she didn't have the Normandy until after the whole Saren thing. So the time now would probably be a few weeks before the Eden prime incident or something? God, maybe I should try to get some dirt on him to offer Shepard before she gets here so I can speed things along. Maybe I should just throw a cocktail over Saren's head and leg it the hell outta there.

That'd piss him off.

Hehe.

"Excuse me?"

Hearing the small voice made me look up with raised eye brows. I saw a cute little blue asari midget. I didn't know they could get midgets. At least, I _thought_ it was an asari midget before she smiled shyly like a little child and put her hands behind her back. She was a child then, I had never seen an asari child before. She was adorable.

"Yes?" I gave her a friendly smile, making sure I didn't look like a creeper. Wouldn't want her screaming for her mother (…or father? It was strange how a whole species could be female) and running towards her while telling all of C-sec how much of a paedophile I was and how I resembled the perverted Joker (the batman one, not the pilot). _Yikes_.

"Have you seen my father?" She asked me politely. "He's about this-" she reached up on her tip toes to put her hand up to the measured height she thought how tall her father was. "-Tall. And he's a turian with orange and green markings."

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling a pang going through me for her. "But I haven't."

"Oh." She looked down, looking sad. "I've just lost him while wondering off where I wasn't supposed to. He lives with his brother, who works at C-sec."

"You know what?" I stood up, brushing my clothes off. I offered her my hand. "Why don't we find him?"

"O-oh." She stuttered nervously. "My mother said not to follow strangers."

"Trust me, do I _look_ like a bad guy to you?"

I shouldn't have really asked that.

I mean, honestly. Elle, you're wearing weird clothes to her and sitting in front of a krogan statue.

Yup. You're a big weirdo.

"Sorry, uh-" I shook my head. "How about I drop you off to C-sec? But stay in public areas where everybody can see you, does that make you feel better?"

…_Face. Palm_.

Why-just **why** would you say something like that?

"O-okay." Poor little thing looked really nervous.

I took her hand after packing up my Omni-tool and walked with her until I remembered that I forgot I didn't know where C-sec was. I stopped in my tracks and rubbed my chin. Bugger, this kid was better off on her own than with a bad luck charm like me.

"Where was C-sec again?" I mumbled to myself, I looked at the asari child. "Do you know where it is?"

She shrugged.

"Fu-_udge_," I quickly corrected myself from saying a swear word around a child, even if she might have been older than _me_. I just remembered how asari aged. This child could be _forty_ and I wouldn't even know. She blinked curiously up at me and I smiled at her innocently. If Liara was considered a child and she was a hundred and something, I wondered how old this girl was considered.

"Excuse me?" I asked a passing person, blanching when I realized it was a krogan.

"What human?" He growled at me in annoyance, narrowing his eyes.

"I-uh-I-" I swallowed hard and cleared my throat. "Do you know where C-sec is?"

"Yeah, it's up my ass." He snorted and begun to walk off.

"Hey!" I glared at the rude jerk, touching his shoulder. The little asari hid behind me, seeming scared shitless. He span around and shoved me off him, glaring intently at me like I was prey. I stumbled, feeling fear pierce through me, but I didn't stop the staring match with him. Though, I think he intimidating intense glower had me losing both my confidence and this staring match.

"**What?**" He snapped in a snarl.

"I just want to know directions to C-sec." I gritted my teeth, feeling irritation flare up inside me. "If you would be so kind as to show me the way-"

He snorted again, turning on his heel. I growled, clenching my fists.

Now, when I said I had never been in a fight before, it was absolutely true. But everybody knew if they annoyed me, angered me, I would charge at them like a bull because I had anger management problems. Either that, or I would hit them on their arms with a playful punch. If somebody hit me, I'd hit them back. And I had been through a lot since I landed my arse somehow inside a video game. I was tired of being trampled on.

Plus, I was an idiot.

A very, very, _very_ stupid, moronic idiot.

I charged and jumped on his back, strangling his neck. Everybody stopped and stared as he fought to get me off his back but I held his neck tighter, shouting strong cussing in his ears. Both fearful and angry. The krogan didn't seem to like me as he continued roaring, furious. He charged and ran towards a wall, twisting his body to the side as if to crush me to the wall. I screamed and let go off him out of survival instinct. My body rolled on the floor and I grunted in both frustration and pain as I landed on my back. Winded. I laid there for a moment, watching at the krogan tried to halt because he noticed my absence but he suddenly crashed into the wall.

I winced, _ouch_. I almost felt that. That unlucky krogan was gonna have a _major_ headache.

He stumbled back, shaking his head. He looked dazed.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and grabbed the little asari's hand before rushing the _hell_ out of there, adrenaline pumping my legs. We finally got away from the area after what seemed like hours, panting. I was double over and resting my hands on my knees as I struggled to get back my breath. _Damn_, my stamina was worse than I had originally thought. The girl gathered air back into her lungs before me.

"Do you make a habit of fighting krogan?" She asked worriedly.

"No, that was a one time thing." I gasped, wiping sweat off my forehead. Then I looked up, feeling relief flow through me. "Oh look," I panted, pointing a shaky finger towards the holographic sign that said 'C-sec_' _next to the elevator. "There it is." We walked through the elevator and took it down, me sitting on the floor and still getting my breath back.

"Alright," I sighed, standing up. "Let's find your dad."

We walked around in circles for a while before I found Pallin's office. He looked up at me in question as we entered the room, I was about to open my mouth, to explain what a horrible day I had been having and how I had just rode a krogan (ew, head out of the gutter) like a mechanical bull machine and got bruises. When suddenly, I was being hand cuffed.

"Oh come _on_!" I groaned, too tired to fight anymore.

"M'am, you're under arrest for suspicion of using red sand." A turian said while dragging me out of the office and towards what I assumed was the interrogation room, he carried on with the '_You have the right to remain silent blah, blah, blah…'_ I felt ready to just collapse, to pull my hair out and just scream at the top of my lungs in frustration.

This really wasn't my week.

* * *

**Oh Angel you sly girl you. You guessed what was gonna happen XDD I didn't feel like changing it when you go it right because I had already written it before you put that idea out there.**

**Thanks for voting, since it was a tie, I decided to do both a MaleShep and a Femshep. So everybody wins! Well, except, you know. The people who wanted MaleShep as the main hero who saved everybody's arse. Sorry he's a mechanic, but he has some major skill and helps his big sister in saving the world.**

_**Oh, and let me ask you lot a question.**_

**_If you were stuck in a zombie invasion, who would you have along with you as a companion? If it could be ANYBODY in the universe? ANYBODY at all?_**

**~Elle xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

***Avoids thrown fruit* I'm sorry guys! I had limited internet access and when I finally got on I didn't have my notes with me, then there is the stress with work and getting enrolled into college and- OH MY GOD! I HAVE A LIFE! A boring one, but I have a life! :O lol, it wasn't meant as sarcastic or mean or rude. It was meant as 'omg I'm actually surprised that I **_**actually**_** have a life' more tone. Anyway, I'm sorry for not writing. Busy bee, writers block, forgetting to bring notes. I'm so sorry. But I'll try to update more. This one is mostly likely a filler to subdue your boredom, but hope y'all (imagine that in a southern accent, even though I'm British) enjoy anyway!**

**By the way, any time I can actually get onto the Internet is in the library or around my nan's. So I apologise if there is any spelling or grammar errors. My nan's laptop has it, but since I'm writing in the document manager thing (don't ask why) they don't have the spell check.**

**X Enjoy X**

* * *

I drummed my fingers against the wooden table, bored as I waited.

And waited.

And.. _waited_.

Was the guy that brought me in dead or something? Did he think it was amusing or some cool sick joke to leave me hanging like this? Was he as lazy as that guy on Eden Prime and he took a nap during his work? God this waiting was very infuriating… They weren't very professional were they?

I was willing to burst into a dramatic love song to sate my boredom for Christ sake…

The door finally hissed open and I felt tempted to just leap up from my chair to kiss whoever intervened with the insanity building up inside my head, when I saw it was the turian dude that brought me in here in the first place. I wanted to glower at him, to throw witty insults at him or be like Dr. Sheldon Cooper. To give him that look that Sheldon gives people to make them feel like a Howard Wolowitz. But, of course, I was a cowardice kiss up. So I gave him a weak smile, hoping he would fall for the 'damsel in distress' act and let me go.

He came over to my chair, I recoiled and got ready for the hard punch he was going to throw (I've seen how the interrogation's went in Mass Effect, like that poor guy in the prison getting beaten up for no valid reason) but he looked down at me, and I was assuming on his expression here, a little confused maybe? Before he reached over a talon and unlocked the cuffs that had me bound to the chair (did I forget to mention that?).

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience m'am." He sounded like he was speaking through gritted teeth (did turians have teeth?) as he released me. I rubbed my wrists after he took the cuffs away. Not because it hurt, but damn, those things nearly cut off my circulation! They were unbelievably uncomfortable. No mercy for 'red sand dealers' then.

Why did they even think I was a red sand dealer? Did I _look_ like a red sand dealer? Or was my bad luck really just that rotten?

"You're free to go." He very nearly spat at me as he pushed pass out of the room.

"Wait!" I blurted, he stopped and turned around. His vibrant green eyes flashing at me dangerously, what with all the bad luck with turians? Seriously! It was like a curse! I didn't hate turians! Why did they hate me? The look he gave me sent a shudder down my spine. It was murderous. Pure murderous. "Why did you think I was a red sand dealer?"

"Classified." He responded coldly and I caught up to him.

"Hey." I put my hand up as I stepped in front of him, he glared…_yikes_. "Look, you dragged me into C-sec for something I didn't do. _You_ wasted _my_ time. Not the other way around. Don't you think I have a right to know?"

"No." He spoke flatly.

"Why not?" I felt frustration flare up in me.

"Because I don't trust you." He declared bluntly, his tone like a hissing snake, he got into my face, pointing his talon at me accusingly. "I've done my research on you, human. Your name doesn't exist. Your history came up blank. _Nothing_. You're like a Phantom. A ghost. You practically don't exist. _Everybody _has at least one file but not you."

Dread and apprehension fluttered anxiously in my stomach and I stared right back at him, trying to find the courage to lie to him. This was dangerous, the air was thick and my breath had caught in my suddenly tight throat. My mouth had turned dry as I pressed my lips together sealed shut. I didn't know what to do. I needed something to document my history or…_something_ to make me less suspicious.

"Miss Elise?"

I turned in surprise; never have being called 'Miss' before my nickname before. I found that I quite liked it. I sounded important. I knew one of my best friends would roll his eyes and hit me up the back of the head saying not to get too big headed and arrogant but I just inwardly grinned and looked down at my nails, inspecting them in an attempt to look nonchalant.

"Yes sim-" I coughed and corrected myself "-_sir_?" I can't believe I almost said _'simpleton'_. Don't let it get to your head you idiot...

"Executor pallin wants to see you."

Oh, _excecutor Pallin_?

Uh-oh.

Not good.

I was supposed to be blending in!

Getting into trouble with C-sec wasn't exactly 'blending in' was it now?

My luck just got worse. It's almost unbelivable. Why could I be a Mary-sue and be the most important, powerful, wealthist and most respected person in the world-**OW**- I recoiled in both pain and shock as somebody's hard muscular body lunged into my shoulder as they walked pass. I looked up to see the same Krogan that I had angered earlier and squeaked as I shurnk into myself in fear. His eyes glowered into mine, a white hot searing glare cut into my eyes and terror and apprehension filled me as I took a step back, ready to run. Oh no. Not again.

"_You_." He growled as three c-sec officer's, a Salarian, a turian and a batarian tried to drag him away. He was wearing cuffs.

"Ac-actually, my name is-"

"I don't give a quad what your name is, _vermin_." He snarled and I jumped, stepping _far_ away from him as I readied myself to run. At first when my eyes laid themselves onthe familiar violent Krogan, I felt very tempted to childishly taunt 'na-nuh-na-nuh-na-nuhhh!' like Horrid Henry. But now, I didn't think he'd take too kindly to that. I gulped and gave him a nevous smile. "When I get out of that pitiful holding cell, your ass is mine."

"What arse?" I asked with a nearly hysterical high giggle. Some guards looked at me like was the Mad Hatter. but it was true, my arse was flat. Sadly. I felt a little panicky as I hid behind the turian that brought me in. Unfortunately, he hated me, so he stepped out the way, watching with sadistic eyes. "I got haven't got one!" I squeaked timidly.

What was this guy and ass's?

"You will die a slow and painful death." He let out a guttaral growl and with that he was dragged away. I felt wobbly in the knees and not so important anymore as the batarian let me away towards Pallin's office. I swallowed hard, feeling my insides shake like jelly as my limbs felt like they couldn't stop trembling from the fear I had just had to endure. Oh my god. I was lucky I didn't piss myself back there. That Krogan was _scary_. I could see why other humans were intimidated.

I wanted to be more... like Shepard.

Fearless, strong, brave, brilliant, wise, a leader.

Unfortunately...

I was a teenage girl who was timid, weak, non-brilliant, somebody who blabbered when they were nervous, which just made my bad luck increase and situations worse. My body was... meh. Average. I was a little flexible from my past with gymnastics. Though I didn't like the slight pudgy roll on my stomach. I had slightly broad shoulders (which my uncle said would come in handy with tennis and swimming) my legs were long, but my thigh were slightly pudgy,

After wallowing about my pathetic body in my thoughts in self-pity and self-hate, my head jerked up in surprise when I heard a hiss and I realized how deep in thought I was. The first thing I noticed was Pallin behind his office and I was anxious. What did he want? Did he check up on my background? What would I say? I'd have to make something up, but what? That I have amnesia or something? Was that too far-fetched? I didn't know. God, why was this so hard?

Wait, didn't Pallin distrust humans?

Ah man...

WHY ME!

Then I saw the little blue asari.

Wait, didn't she say her father was brothers with somebody who worked at- OOOOHHHH. It was Pallin! Pallin is her father's brother. Which meant-

HOLY **SHIT**!

The little asari- she's Pallin's _niece_!

Holy crap!

Oh god!

He probably thought I was gonna kidnap her!

DAMMIT!

**_WHY ME?_**

"Ti'lana, go with Dectective Marxam." The little girl nodded her head with a sweet smile and jumped up, she waved at me with a smile and I saw Pallin narrowed his eyes dangerously at me. I swallowed hard and nervously waved at Ti'lana with a small faint smile. It relieved me she was alright, but now I had to worry about myself judging by the way Pallin was looking at me.

They walked out the door, it hissed closed.

Silence.

Tense, uncomfortable awkward silence. The air was so thick with tension that a _chainsaw_ would have to cut into it. I stood there, shifting on my feet as I stared right back at Pallin. My nerves bubbling inside my stomach as I looked at him, feeling rather small. Despite my height being 5'5, I was still growing a little and there was a possiblity that I could reach a higher height yet. He stood up and towered over me slighly, I smiled at him in a friendly greeting in an attempet to charm my way out of the office so I could run for my life.

He still glared.

What did I do so bloody god damn **terrible** in my past life that god found it appropriate to punish me in this one!

**GAAAH!**

It frustrated me that my luck was this rotten today.

"Dectective Marxam informed me that he suspected you to be the red sand dealer we've been looking for." Pallin declared suddenly, drawing his eyes away from me. I breathed a sigh of relief before nerves kicked in at what he said. I cleared my throat. Okay, chillax Elle. _You can do this_.

"Because I'm human?" I blurted with a slight scowl. Offended.

"While I dislike humans, I don't throw out false accusations. So don't go telling the press lies. I don't doubt you won't." He told me flatly, indifferently. His eyes cold and irritated as he leaned back in his chair and looked up at me like I was an annoying fly he wanted to squash. "Although out of the questions I have to ask you, I dare ask, _why_ did you have my niece on you?"

"She was lost. I was trying to help her." I answered honestly, tiredly. I was so aggrevated of him looking at me like that, like he was so much more better and superior, of everything happening to me today, that crazy krogan (shudder)... At the moment, I was just confused, irritated, and I wanted to go home.

My heart sunk at the mention of _home_.

Or at least my temporary home.

Just until I could get a job and afford my own flat, I didn't want to be a bother to that poor turian having to deal with me. Even though I could be lazy and a little selfish, I wasn't totally heartless. I knew he didn't want to deal with living with a stranger, let alone a human stranger.

"Are you aware, human, that there are several C-sec agents and officers all around the citadel?" He pointed out dryly.

"I didn't happen to see any at the time." I argued. "Besides, what if one of them was a dirty cop? You know, like...uh..." I pursed my lips to stop myself from saying 'Saren' but I wasn't sure what year it was. Did it already happen? Has it not happened? I was so confused. Wait, wasn't Harkin- oh wait. He was human. He wouldn't prove my point.

"Yes." He said unamusedly, clearly unimpressed with the lack of evidence in my observing skills regarding 'suspecting' looking people. "Try not to stand there and strain your brain too hard, human. We wouldn't you to hurt yourself. And while I would be '_thrilled'-_" air qoutes, grrr... so _he_ started that! "-I _really _don't feel like filing a report to explain on why your head spontaneously conbusted in my office. Idiocy wouldn't even begin to cover it. Intense over-contemplating and stupidity might, however."

I gaped.

Who the hell did he think he was?

"As..._entertaining_ as this conversation is, although _I'm_ mostly the one doing the talking." I felt anger flare up in me at being talked down to. My fists clenched as he sat there not even looking at me. "I'm obligated to ask, why and how did you hack into every single existing file about you and delete every one? You are a ghost. A living Phantom walking amongst us."

"I-" I rubbed the back of my head. Why did I say? That I was transported into Mass Effect- oh, what's Mass Effect Executive Pallin? Oh it's just a game series. That's where _you_ come from. You are _fictional_ and I'm _completely_ sane.

Yeah, that'll go off nicely.

Insane asyulm here I come!

"Who are you working for?" He set his intense eyes on me, narrowing them into a glowering demand.

"Working for-?" I was taken aback. "I'm not working for anybody! In fact, I hardly get on with myself to work with myself. I can't even decide on names when it comes to writing stories god dammit!"

If turians had eye brows, Pallin's would be rised.

"Are you quite done?"

"Yes." I breathed, rubbing my temples.

"Bad people pay good money to have fake files installed." He announced. "But you don't exist at all. No name, no history, _nothing_. It's like you don't belong here."

I had a feeling he was talking about something else entirely now.

"Exactly like the human race should be." I heard him mutter.

"Okay, look." I spoke up for the first time this evening. Anger was controlling me now. I literally couldn't stop myself, I was so irritated and enraged by his behavoiur. "I can't change your views on humans, but I can tell you to keep those views to yourself. While I agree we shouldn't just get everything handed to us like spoiled children get pocket money and anything they bloody well want, we do get the right to have some sort of civil equal rights if we fight for it. Which we have-"

"There was a truce-"

"If I remember correctly, _your_ species attacked _ours_." I snapped. "We didn't fight you, you fought _us_ first. It could have been resolved peacefully, but _your_ species started the war, feeling the need to show off your big guns and shit. And _yes_ I swore in Pallin's office. Ooooohh! _Scary_!" I waved my hands mockingly. I swore I heard a hiss before I did that but I didn't pay attention. "I didn't even bring it up did I? Because _I'm_ not Xenophobic! _You_ are! You dislike humans, fine. But don't discriminate against humans because of our ancestors mistakes. I don't blame you for it, I expect the same treatment!"

I panted for breath after my dramatic speech.

"I apologise, I didn't realize you had company."

I froze, my eyes widened and my breath caught as I recgonised the deep raspy voice.

I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I only had 10 minutes left in the library and I had some stuff to do. This is how you pronounce Ti'lana by the way, if you were curious: Te-Lan-ah. Hope you liked it :) I'll try to update more.**

**Question: **

**What's your star sign? XD **

**Mine is a taurus.**

**~Elle **

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, pleasant surprise right? Lol, well I decided since you were waiting so long for the previous chapter, I thought just in case I'm not able to update again for a long time, I've updated this chapter today. And it's longer than the last. **

**Nobody guessed who it was last chapter XD Well, you get to know who it is now.**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Oh... My... **god**.

It was deep, husky and raspy. Masculine. Incredibly eerie and dark. The spine-chilling voice sent an unnerving almost violent shudder through my body and I froze up, my hands trembled slightly, my knees wobbled uncontrollably. Apprehension and dread slowly seeped into my stomach and I swallowed hard. Mouth dry as fear pierced through my chest. Oh no. No. God no. It couldn't be. Not now. Why _now_ of all times?

No.

It couldn't be.

No, no, no, no, _no_, no, no, **no**!

Not good.

Slowly, I turned around and stood there in shock, extremely petrified as my blue eyes took in the monster behind me. My breath caught in my dry throat as the turian stood there. Grey and silver-ish coloured skin, blue eyes. But his skin looked almost rough and his face looked nearly similar to a skeleton. It freaked the absolute _crap_ out of me. Just by his presence, a cold atmosphere had entered the room and wrapped around me. I choked in terror and wanted to run, but I couldn't move. I just stood there, standing there like a frightened little girl.

Saren.

He wouldn't kill me in front of Pallin would he?

Though the guy disliked humans, he didn't kill. He wasn't a dirty cop. If anything, he despised dirty cops more than humans and spectre's. And yeah, he hated spectre's didn't he? So even though Saren was a turian, Pallin wouldn't like him? Right? Cause he was a spectre? Didn't he say something about not liking Saren anyway? Right? Oh god...

Non the less, I was fucking sure I just _pissed_ myself a little.

Saren Arterius.

Fuck me sideways.

Out of all the times to bump into him, it was when I was dissing turian's for being Xenophobic against humans. _And_ not to mention, he was the KING Xenophobe against humans. He was the god king of Xenophobic alien's. Did the universe just like to screw with me? Why did I have to get put into this position? Just **why**?

WHYY?

"Saren." Pallin greeted civilly, I noted the slight bitter glint in his eye.

"Another petty human trying to pathetically bully their way into luxuries that don't acquire to them, I see." Saren stated flatly as he walked pass me, he turned his intense blue eyes towards me. Cold, unwelcome. The atmosphere was terrifying and I shivered, shoving my hands in my pockets. Saren looked at me like I was a bug and any confidence I had a moment ago was squashed. His eyes were filled with malice and they were the coldest eyes I had ever locked mine with. Just looking into them, as cliche as it was, It felt like he was glowering into the pit of my very soul.

"I wasn't..." I muttered timidly and my voice sounded like a squeak, swallowing hard as I lowered my head and fiddled nervously with my hands.

He ignored me.

In the game, he wasn't nearly as intimidating. In fact, I was always excited when he came on. I thought he was a good villain and I felt sorry for him int he end when he committed suicide in the paragon ending for that bit. I remembered reading somewhere that his brother was killed by a human and that was where his extreme hate for humans came from, or somthing like that.

He was freakier than a thunderbird puppet.

And _that_ was saying something.

"What can I do for you Saren?" Pallin asked as he turned away from the laptop, folding his talons together as he leaned forward on the desk and looked up at him. Expression blank. Saren glanced at me, his face was dark.

"I would rather we discuss this _alone_." His dark deep raspy voice sent shivers sent my spine. "The human is putting it's nose in something that it doesn't have the right to. Much like everything else."

"I'm not an _it_."

Thick heavy silence filled the air and my eyes widened when I realized that it was me who spoke, practically spat. I didn't want to die. While Pallin didn't trust spectres there was no doubt he didn't trust one of his own. I was screwed if Saren killed me. But he wouldn't kill me in front of Pallin, I knew that much. Hopefully. Right?

"I-I mean, I'm leaving." I stuttered, spinning around on my heel and starting to walk away.

"Figures, humans have always been cowardice." Saren stated, I froze in my tracks as anger flared up in me. Hot white boiling anger. "I don't know _why_ the council allows them just to _stand_ near us. They don't belong on the citadel. Don't you agree Executive Pallin?"

"_Humans_ deserve equal rights."

Wait...

That came from _my_ mouth.

STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

"Is that so?" Saren demanded of me coldly, his electric blue cold eyes directly glowering into my eyes. They penetrated my shield of confidence and my blank expression I was trying to hold up. And my anger wavered towards fear as I did my best to ignore it. I thought about how he despised humans, treated us like shit because of something that happened ages ago and discriminated us. In my world, it didn't even happen. I bet he had killed humans without a regard for them and the ignorant council shrugged it off because they thought the human he killed was bad when they were just innocent.

"Yes." I pushed up my chin and stared him bluntly in the eye as my stupid anger took over the logical part of my mind, crossing my arms over my chest. To a random person passing by I probably looked like an angry stern and stubborn person fighting for their right. But in my case, it was to stop my hands from shaking with nerves. My knees wobbled as his vibrant eyes gleamed darkly towards me.

"And, human, _pray tell_," he turned around so he was facing me boldly, he stepped closer and my heart began to race anxiously as I attempted to hold my stare, it wavered a lot but stayed. Saren practically towered over me, my palms started to become clammy and I shuddered with the icy glare he sent down at me. My breath quickened slightly. "What exactly have humans done to deserve these... _rights_?"

"Lots of stuff." I argued weakly. I couldn't think any up at this point, considering the preassure put on me. His heavy icy stare freaked me out and Pallin's warning glance told me not to challange him, but it was too late now. Saren would have let me alone if I hadn't had said anything. But this was _Saren_. I couldn't let him win. Non the less, I had never given up a fight, even if I was wrong in my arguement and realized it, I was the type of person to keep to my views. Stubborn and stupid, one of my friends called me when we were fighting.

"Yes." Saren drawled cooly with a gloatingly smirk along with cruel, nasty glowing blue eyes. "It seems humans deserve equal rights because of and I qoute 'lots of stuff'." I shrank into myself when he did the air qoutes that seemed to start off with Pallin. "Oh how humanity's achievements just _astonish_ me." He sneered.

"Turians started the war." I pointed out, my tone almost like a whiny child. I winced a little at the noise. But grew stronger as I remembered the detail of what happened. Or at least, what I read. "Turians found human explorers reactivating an inactive mass relay known as Relay 314-"

"Which was forbidden." Saren snarled.

"_But_-" I continued angrily, fists clenching. "Instead of negotiating, the _turians_ opened fire. We just fought back and defended ourselves."

"It was your kind that _killed_ my brother." He growled dangerously close to me.

"And I'm sorry for that, but it was your kind that started the war in the first place."

"And then the council calmly drew a truce before anything else happened." Saren announced, face calm and cooly collected as he put his talons behind his back like a general. "It was the _council_ that stopped the war. I despise humanity, but they didn't listen. They just keep giving and giving to the human race while the rest of us have to work for it."

"Humanity has to fight for every concession!" I qouted Shepards words proudly, angrily shoving my finger (I had to tip toe up because he was so tall) in Saren's face and hoping he wouldn't bite it off like some rabid dog. But he just looked mildly irritated and disgusted. I inwardly squeaked and had no idea where this bravery came from. "We're treated like second class citizens to the rest of the galaxy, we don't '_get given_' everything to us for free."

"And that's the way it should always be." He calmly and unemotionally declared, deesp raspy voice chipped and frosty. He stood tall and proud, stepping away from me. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Humanity should feel privileged just to be able to step foot on the citadel, but no, you always want more." He turned around and swatted his talon over his shoulder and I felt disrespected at his lack of attention as he insulted to me half-heartedly. It made me feel inferior. That was how he looked at me, like I wasn't worth the effort. "You're dismissed human, I do not wish to waste my time on pathetic petty little arguments not even beneficial or worthwhile to me in the least."

"You-you can't just _dismiss _me!" I stammered.

"I have important business with executive Pallin." Saren didn't bother even looking at me as he stated this, he swatted his hand again. Another cold rude 'you can leave now' towards me. "You will _leave_, human. Before I have you arrested for harassing a spectre, or worse, have you kicked off the citadel." He held an arrogant, nasty air.

The undertone he used was dangerous and a secret deadly threat. I shivered.

"Typical, spectre's always abuse their power like a spoiled child." I muttered and turned to storm out, outraged and fuming. "And you call _humans _pathetic."

I just _always_ had to have the last word didn't I?

Saren said nothing to my relief, done with me. The door hissed closed behind me and I would have fallen on the ground crying in relief and both horror at what I had just done if it wasn't for the wall. I propped my back against the door, my legs shaking, my stomach bubbling with the rush and fear of arguing with Saren himself. I let out a trembling breath and swallowed hard before walking off.

What the hell had I done?

Why didn't I keep my mouth shut?

Saren had won the battle, even though I had the last word.

I swore I pissed myself a little.

He could probably smell it with his turian senses and what not.

Oh god...

I fanned myself, trying to breathe calmly.

Saren was here.

Why was Saren here?

He wasn't supposed to be on the citadel was he?

And why did I have to speak to him?

WHY?

I stopped just outside of C-sec near the elevator, taking a deep breath as I wiped my face and took in a deep breath. Okay, stop this Elle. You're done with all this emotional crap. No more pathetic sobbing like a baby. No more panicking. You're done with that. _Just accept that this is happening._ I wasn't dreaming anymore. This was all real.

My eyes opened with a dramatic sigh and I pocketed my hands in my jeans. Okay, while I did feel a little calmer and less emotional and hysterical, I was still confused as to why Saren was in C-sec. Shouldn't he be somewhere else- I jumped in shock and froze when I heard and _felt_ a beeping on my body. Everybody walked pass me as if this was normal while some gave me a strange glance. Clearing my throat, I gave them an awkward smile and realized it was my omni-tool.

I brought it up on my arm, fiddling around with it and I saw I had a few messages.

Hm...

Curious...

I opened them up on the screen, reading them.

_Congratulations, you are the 9999992922278th win_- **seriously**? They had spam mail in mass effect?

You couldn't escape those things!

I scanned a few more until I recognized a name.

_Elle,_

_Would you mind going to the Zakera Cafe and buy some human food for yourself while I'm at work? I'll forward some credits to you so you can buy whatever you need. And a few extra creds for any appliances you may need that I do not own._

_~Al_

That turian was so sweet.

Seriously, instead of buying some stuff for me, I'll get him a present for letting me stay there. But what would he like...?

Maybe that turian that I sold my stuff to would know...

After approaching a few strangers for direction towards the markets, and creating some kind of map on my omni-tool as I walked around more and familiarizing myself with the presidium and a few locations, I finally reached the markets after ten-fifteen minutes on foot. The familiar turian saw me and brightened up with his mandibles spreading wide into a grin. Hm, glad I managed to befriend at least _one_ turian.

"Human!" He called out joyfully as he spread his arms out, a few people glanced at us curiously. "Glad to see you again. Is there another item you wish to sell me? The last one I sold got a lot of credits for my business."

"Really?" I blinked in surprise, damn. I gave him a sad smile. "Well, sorry but I don't really have anything else."

"Oh." He seemed a little disappointed, I felt guilty. I had my camera, but hell if I was selling that. I was going to document all this so if I ever got back to my world, I could prove my adventure was real. He shook his head, still wearing a smile. "Well, is there something I can do for you? Or is this a friendly visit?"

"Actually, I was just... wondering something..." I bit my bottom lip as I rubbed the back of my neck. "This is probably just stereotypical since I'm asking you this for a stupid reason, but would you happen to know what turians would love for a gift?"

"So you're asking me because I'm a turian and you assume I'd just know?" His mandibles twitched. I wasn't sure if it was amusement or him being offended.

I held up my hands in surrender. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything-I mean, I knew it was a stupid reason and a silly question-!"

"Not at all kid," he cut me off, holding up his talon to stop my blubbering. "Sure, I'll be glad to help you out. You helped with my business after all. Besides, I'm a salesman, I'm good at knowing what kind of people they are. If you can get me into his apartment, I can tell you what he likes."

I wasn't sure, but the guy seemed trustworthy.

"Can't I just take a picture of his room?" I rubbed the back of my neck. "I mean, no offense, but I don't think he'd be happy with that."

He rubbed his chin with his talon then he nodded. "Point taken." The turian leaned forward on the counter, placing his talons on the counter as he looked at me with an agreeing nod. "Alright, take a few pictures of his apartment and his stuff, then come back to me and give me the photos."

"We've got a deal." I held out my hand, he shook it. "I'm Elle, by the way."

"Titus." He introduced, taking his talon back.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled warmly before glancing towards the direction of Al's flat. "I better get going. Al is at work and I don't want him to catch me looking in his room after he's been so hospitable at letting me stay there."

"I'll be here." Titus stated as I walked away.

I redid my loose pony tail and looked around the flat, bringing out my camera from my small shoulder bag as I lined up the camera and zoomed in a little and changing the focus to an appropriate shot. I snapped it and then moved on, standing in the right place before I continued to repeat this action. After taking pictures of the kitchen, then I snapped some of the bathroom, then I moved on to his room.

Glancing around in a paranoid manor, I lifted the camera, pressing the button. Once I was done with the rest, I left the apartment, the camera's strap hanging around my neck as I jogged back towards Titus. I licked my lips as I made my way towards him with a slight nervous smile. He looked up and frowned in wonder at my camera.

"Another object from the twenty first century?" He asked curiously.

"It's not for sell." I declared stiffly, a little uncomfortable. He looked up at me and noted my expression before raising his talon and stepping away slightly.

"Don't worry Elle, it's pure curiosity." I nodded. The camera really wasn't for sell, it was one of the few things I had from my own modern home. "Now, let's see these pictures."

I reluctantly passed the camera to him and showed him how it worked, he scanned throw the pictures. He nodded, muttering something in his own language as he passed the camera back to me, I put the strap around my head and held the nose of the camera and held the bottom of it with my other hand. Titus rubbed his neck with his talon and searched something on his half-laptop-half-omni-tool looking device as I waited for him.

"He'll like this, I haven't met one turian who doesn't." He put a bottle of glowing red alcohol on the counter. Then he glanced around and nodded me closer, beckoning me inside in the back with his talon. I followed him inside the back nervously and my eyes widened in shock when he turned around with a gun in his talons. "He'll also like this."

"Why will he like this?" I asked anxiously. Shifting on my feet as I leaned back a little in reflex when he aimed it near me.

"Because he had a poster up in his room." I frowned and looked down at my camera, looking through it until I saw a poster that I didn't ever bother looking at. It was out of focus slightly and right in the left hand corner because I was taking a picture of something else. But I saw it, it was a picture of that gun in Titus's talons.

"Oh." My eye brows furrowed. "That doesn't explain why he wants it."

"He probably wants to join the turian military." Titus inquired, I looked up at him to see him scratching underneath his metallic carapace with an expression that was most likely discomfort.

"Are you alright Titus?" I asked in concern, feeling my forehead crease as I looked at him.

"Its my damn neck," he told me with the turian equivalent of a grimace. "It's been itchy like hell lately."

"Maybe you should go to the med-bay and see what's wrong?" I titled my head slightly as he continued to scratch.

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Titus," I gave him a stern, stubborn look. "I'll drag you by your mandibles if I have to. Come on. You scratch my back, I scratch yours." I cringed as he rose an eye brow at me, scratching his neck harder. "Oh. Wrong choice of words..."

Titus set the items aside and I walked along side him towards the small med-bay near the markets. The door hissed open and I waited with him. He said I didn't have to, but it wasn't like I had anything else to do. Plus he was my friend, right? We helped me twice, I help him.

As we sat in the waiting room, me avoiding sitting next to a very sick looking old woman. Titus looked awkward and stiff as she blabbered to him about her cats. He gave her an awkward smile before turning to me and glowering. My lips twitched in sadistic amusement and I turned to my omni-tool, searching for games to download to sate my boredom. My mouth dropped when I discovered that _angry birds_ existed in mass effect. **Wow**.

Deciding to play it, I downloaded it and grinned as I used my finger on the screen and brought back the string, the bird let out a shriek after I aimed and let go. It smashed into boxes and I sat there, continuing to play the very addicting game. Beating my high score a few times. I let Titus have a few turns, but he looked frustrated with it so I took it back and continued my own game.

"Titus Javion." A female artificial voice called out, Titus and I stood up. The turian looking incredibly relieved to get away from the non stop talking old woman. I giggled and he threw me a deadly glare but I just smirked at him as we walked towards the room.

An asari sat at the desk, no doubt being the doctor. She smiled warmly at us as Titus sat down, though I stayed standing. She leaned forward on her knees, clasping her blue hands together as she glanced between us. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm sure it's nothing-" I nudged him with a glare. He coughed as he cleared his throat awkwardly and crossed his leg, setting his ankle onto his knee. "But I've been experiencing an extreme itch lately. And a few stomach pains and uhm-" he coughed awkwardly, glancing away from my direction as a slight blue flush appeared. "-indigestion problems. Among-" here his blush got a little stronger. "-_other_ problems."

He coughed again. Not from a sore throat though, more like embarrassment.

"Well," she smiled comfortingly. "If your friend could just wait outside, I'm sure I could help with a solution and check to see if anything bad is going on with your body."

Titus scratched his neck again while I nodded and waited outside, once again playing angry birds.

Eventually, I started to play sheep launcher, then another fantasy kind of game I hadn't seen before. I played as a female krogan warrior, calling her Kothina. Weird name, yes. But I didn't really know what to name a female krogan warrior. I smirked as I squashed a salarian's head with a large thor looking kind of ancient prothean hammer. This game was _awesome_.

After ten more minutes, Titus came out, looking a little blanched and disgusted.

"You alright mate?" I asked almost cautiously.

"Wha-" he turned to me, seeming a little jumpy and on edge. He nodded quickly. He flushed, shaking his head. "Yeah. I'm perfectly fine kid."

"But-"

"Let's go ready your orders for your turian friend." He hastily changed the subject. I frowned, worried and inquisitive of his suspecting behavior.

"Titus-"

"I'm _fine_." He snapped, I flinched as he stalked off. What the hell was his problem?

I had packaged Al's gifts after paying for them, placed them on a hover cart with a slight excited smile. Before I left for the Zakera Cafe and picked up some human food, and a few bits for Al before leaving for the flat. Once I got there, I got into the lift and went to my room quickly before Al got here. He was on his way home.

I awkwardly wrapped the presents and placed them on the table, glee bubbling inside of me.

Al walked through the door.

"Hey." I greeted with a grin. He glanced at me with a tired smile. "How was work?"

"It was exhausting." He told me as he fell to the sofa. I picked up one of the presents and wiggled it, he frowned, mandibles twitching curiously as I passed it to him. He looked up at me. "What's this?"

"A present." I declared, then rubbed the back of my neck. "A terribly wrapped one, but I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. Rachel must mean a lot to you for you to listen to her to take me in."

His expression softened and he looked down at the gift before sending me a grin. "No problem kid. It's a pleasure to have you here."

"Open it." I told him like an excited child.

He did, then his expression showed shock as he held up the bottle of turian alcohol in wonder. "Why-wha-_how_ did you _afford_ this?"

"Um," I thought about the money I had used, it was part of the money I had got from Titus from selling my iPod. I didn't think it was smart to use the money Al had given me to just buy him a present with it. That wasn't... it was just stupid, I didn't know what I was thinking earlier. "Never mind about that. I've got one more present for you."

If turians had eye brows like humans, his would be raised.

I got the wrapped assault rifle he wanted and held it out for him. He placed the bottle of alcohol on the white metal table in front of him as he sat up, taking the present, he ripped it open. Then I noted his eyes widened in joy and he looked stunned. He looked up at me with his jaw dropped and I smirked at his expression. The mandibles were wide in a daze.

"Kid..." he whispered, looking down in awe at it. "I-I can't accept this!"

"Why not?" I was disappointed. "Do you not like it?"

"N-no! I love it!" He expressed strongly. He stood up and looked down at me, him being 6'ft and all. "But Elle, you don't understand. This is... it's not-!" He looked serious now. "How did you even get this? It's a rare edition that's not out yet."

_Really_? _Wow_, I didn't know that bit.

Wait- Titus was selling illegal weapons?

Ah man...

Why did he trust me with this? Al was the type to go to C-sec if somebody was selling illegal weapons, especially since he wanted to join the military and be part of a law enforcer.

"Um...w-well..."

What did I do?

Out Titus? Or lie to Al?

* * *

**Oooooooh. Elle has to make a choice. I suck at those XD**

**What do you guys think?**

**Review! Pwease *pout***

**~Elle**

**P.S: You pronounce Titus like- Ty-tus_. Not_ Tit-us. XD Get your mind out of the gutter ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Um... w-well..."

He waited, staring at me intently. I gave him a blank stare right back at him, trying to think up an excuse for Titus. He didn't know where I got them from. Titus was safe as long as I made up a believable excuse. But what? I re-did my pony tail for the fifth time that day for an excuse to stall him while I thought about an excuse. My brain swam before a quick idea popped into my mind.

"A guy sold it to me." I forced a sigh for an extra effect. I lied to my dad half the time, making up excuses not to talk to him. I could do this. "A salarian." I blurted when I remembered Dr. Saleon. It didn't matter if he suffered from my accusations. He needed to go to jail anyway for what he did. "He just sold it to me, I didn't know they were illegal." That part was true.

"We have to go to C-sec." Al stated as he started towards the door.

"Uh, no! Wait!" I blurted. He looked at me in confusion. "He sold it to me yesterday and said it was his last sale day because..." I paused, coughing to 'interrupt' my explanation and stall him while I thought. "-because he was leaving the citadel." I nodded to confirm. God, I wished I didn't have to lie but I didn't want C-sec involved.

"I can look at the records and repo-"

"Al," I cut him off, grabbing onto his arm. "Why can't you just enjoy it?"

"Because it's wrong." He snatched his arm away from me.

"I've already bought it with my money, Al." I didn't want to bring guilt into this, but I didn't have a choice if I was going to go along with this lie. "Are you telling me you're not going to enjoy a gift with most of the only money I had? I just wanted to pay you back for your hospitality..."

His expression softened. Yes! It was working!

...I was a horrible person...

I just _lied_ and added guilt to this.

I'm a terrible person.

Why would you manipulate somebody like that?

Mental face-wall.

"You're right, Elle. I'm sorry." He sighed, running a talon over his face.

Remorse filled me but I forced a smile. "It's alright Al, you were thinking of doing the right thing."

"I know but I didn't think about how you would feel." He put a talon on my shoulder, looking down at me with a small smile, it just made me feel guilty. "I'll keep it, but I won't use it until it's released for all to use. Deal?"

"Yeah." I nodded, he didn't notice the lack of a smile on my face as he walked back towards the sofa. I sighed quietly and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out some frankfurter hotdogs and then using the buns I bought. I cooked the frankfurters and then put them in the buns before squirting ketch-up on it. My lips parted as I ate the edge while Al put on the TV.

I sat down next to him, trying to forget about lying to Al as I watched TV.

An advert about some kind of alcoholic mango and apple juice for humans came on, apparently it was 'asari friendly' also. I rolled my eyes, even in mass effect they had adverts. Typical, you just couldn't escape them. Youtube, TV, outside on broads, they were everywhere.

"How did you know I wanted the assault rifle anyway?" Al asked curiously.

"Oh, you know..." I shrugged, awkwardly hoping I wasn't crossing another line by admitting the truth this time. "I... walked pass your room and just happened to see the poster..."

"Ah." He smirked at my stiff posture. "Don't worry kid, I won't burn you alive."

"Heh," I chuckled nervously.

If only he knew...

"Titus!" I snapped, stalking over towards him. He looked up in surprise, I noticed the asari he was talking to but could care less. I grabbed his arm, dragging him to the back of his store. I let go of his arm and turned to him angrily, crossing my arms over my chest as I glared. "Why didn't you tell me the weapons you sold are _illegal_?" I hissed.

His eyes widened and he glanced at the till through the door that was slightly open, he grabbed my hand with his talon and made sure we were safe from anybody hearing as he leaned closer and whispered, "how did you-"

"Al told me that the assault rifle wasn't even _out_ yet." I shook my head in annoyance, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Jesus Titus, if you knew he wanted to be in turian military, do you think he'd be _that_ dense when it came to weapons?"

"Why didn't _you_ know?"

"_Hello_? I'm a sixteen year old human girl that isn't interested in military training or guns what so ever!" I snapped. "Sure, I've played a lot of video games including guns, but I can hardly remember my mobile phone number let alone the names of guns!"

...

"What's a mobile phone?" He asked.

"I- oh _never mind_!" I hissed, aggravated as I ran a hand through my hair. "Look, Titus. What am I going to do? I told him some salarian appeared and sold me the last weapon of his collection before flying off the citadel, but I didn't know it was illegal. Which I _didn't_." I sent a pointed glare towards him.

"I get the point!" He snapped back at me. Then sighed. "Just... there's loads of people that sell illegal weapons. Just pin the blame on one of them."

"Is..." I hesitated, coming to a revelation. "Is this some kind of secret business? How long has this been going on?"

He was silent.

"Did you buy those illegal weapons with the money my iPod got?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." He admitted after sighing.

I punched him in the arm. He gave me a look of annoyance.

"Seriously? You couldn't have sold..._stamps_ or something!" I stressed.

"Stamps...?"

I face-palmed.

"Never mind." I growled and ran another hand through my hair, frustrated with his lack of understanding in stamps. How did anybody _not_ know what stamps were for Christ sake... "Look Titus, what am I supposed to tell him? I don't want to lie!"

"Haven't you ever lied before?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, yeah-but that's besides the point." I looked up at him desperately, worried. My hair was probably looking like a hay-stack right then. "_Please_ Titus, I really don't want to keep lying to Al. He's been so kind to me and everything. I'm trying to gain his trust and be his friend, but friendship requires trust. I can't do that if I have to lie to him."

He sighed. "What am I supposed to do kid? Fist expect me to sell-"

"_Fist_?" I cut him off in irritated surprise. "You got the weapons from _Fist_? Dammit. Of all the people Titus..."

"I know, I _know_." He swatted his talon, grimacing as he turned from me slightly. HE picked up a data pad from a two stack up crates and passed it to me. I scanned it, it looked like an order for a shipment of equipment, guns mostly. But there were a few mods that were no doubt illegal. "He wants me to sell them and give him half the share and information about all the contacts that I sell them to."

...

"But...you... you sold _me_ one of them."

He ran a talon over his face, looking like he was cringing.

Was that... a _guilty_ look?

Wait-

Oh my god!

"You told _Fist_ about me?" I whispered, but somehow shouted at the same time. My tone was a vicious hiss. I was angry. Boy, what an understatement... "What the _hell_ Titus! I stuck my neck out for you!"

"I know! Shush!" He put up his talons as anger bubbled up inside me.

"I _trusted_ you!" I snarled, shoving the data pad in his chest, he took it as I stormed pass him. I wanted to tell C-sec everything, but a part of me, the understanding, stupid empathetic part of me, knew that I was just furious and that I wasn't thinking straight.

Still, I was pretty pissed with him.

What kind of friend gave somebody like _Fist_ information about them?

I already had enough on my plate!

I didn't want _Fist_ involved with my new life too!

Grrr...

"Elle wait-!" I heard him shout. "I said I'm _closed!_" Titus snapped at a customer and glanced behind my shoulder to see him chasing after me. I rolled my eyes and scowled, stalking off as fast as I could. But he didn't seem to get the fact that I hated talking to people when I was angry. My mum's friend Kyle said to my mum, when he thought I wasn't listening, he was a little nervous and scared at the look in my eyes when I was angry.

He didn't seem to be joking.

Though my mum laughed anyway.

"Elle!"

"What?" I barked in annoyance, still walking through an alleyway as he followed me.

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, stopping in my tracks.

"You really think _sorry _is going to fix anything?" I asked bitterly, glaring at him. "You _lied_ to me Titus. And you told _Fist_ about me. _Fist!_ Of all people. I was trying to lay _low. _Trying to start a boring mundane life where nothing that involves people like _Fist_! Not to mention, if Al finds out, how will he trust me again? And what if he kicks me out on the streets? I'll have no where to live then, will I?"

"You could live with me." Titus offered. "I don't know what else to do, Elle. I can't get arrested. Fist will go after me."

"You shouldn't have got involved with him then, should you?" I scoffed.

"Please, Elle. Understand." Titus pleaded.

"Why do you even care?" I demanded. "I'm nothing but a stranger to you."

"Be-" he sighed. "Because... you remind me of my sister."

... "_And_? Is this some sentimental crap? Are you trying to replace her with me?"

"She's... sick." Titus looked exhausted, I could tell it was hurting him to talk about this. "Almost to the point where she can't live any longer."

Oh.

Well...

I felt like a massive _bitch_.

What felt like a huge punch of guilt hit me strongly in the gut.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"I've been trying to get the credits to pay for her treatment. I got a loan from Fist. But he wanted the money back. My business is a cover up for the real thing. When you gave me that iPod, I got enough money to pay him back. I was overjoyed." Titus admitted. Well, shit. I felt like an even bigger selfish bitch now... "I paid him back, but still needed some money for her treatment. So Fist offered me a deal."

My features softened.

"Fist was gave me new equipment to sell, mods. Everything, things I hadn't even seen before. It was all new. As long as I sold his shipments, he gave my sister the money for the treatment. Then I found out it was all illegal. I told him I couldn't do that... but then the bastard was going on about how sad it would be if I woke up one day to hear the news of my dear... _deceased_-" I saw his avian features harden, and his talon's clenched. "Sister."

"I'm sorry Titus... I-I didn't know-"

"It's alright, Elle." He told me softly in his turian husky voice.

So why didn't it feel alright?

He muttered, "I've been stuck between a rock and a hard place ever since. And now, I've put the burden of Fist on your shoulders."

Bloody Mary.

Bugger.

Crap on a cracker.

_What_ an _awkward_ situation.

I'm _such_ a hypocrite, I realized suddenly. Ever since I had somehow 'appeared' in Mass Effect, all I had been doing was lie, lie, _lie._ And there I was, standing in front of Titus feeling sorry for him and guilty for everything I had done. He didn't pry into my life, yet here he was, spilling the guts about _his_ life. Why was I so selfish?

_Bitch_, my inner self sneered at at me.

_I know_, I weakly agreed.

"Can you get out of this?" I whispered.

"I tried to pay him back, I wanted to find some other way to pay for my sisters treatment." Titus explained as I walked in front of him, looking up at his 6'ft tall form. I was only 5'6. "But I had gotten in too deep. Fist thought I knew too much, he thought I would turn to C-sec. So he threatened to get me arrested. And I'm the only one here to pay for my sisters treatment. So I kept selling his orders."

"So, helping me wasn't exactly out of our friendship?" I wasn't mad, just curious and trying to make sense of it all.

"No, not really." He chuckled a little bitterly. "Sorry."

"Don't be." I gave him a small faint smile. But I sobered up pretty quickly. "Isn't there some way to get you out of this? Does Fist have a weakness?"

"No." Titus shook his head. "Even if he did, he has krogan and tough turians and salarians working for him. Bodyguards, assassins, ex-mercs. You name it. And uh..." he gave me a quick once over. "No offence, kid. But I don't think you'd be able to take them if he sent them after you."

"Non-taken." I chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of my neck anxiously. "I'd rather much avoid a fight, even though I throw a pretty good punch."

"They'd be able to dodge." Titus pointed out. "Training, an' all."

"I'd rather not get involved..." I stepped closer to him, looking up at him with a slight humorless smirk. "But it's what friends do, right?" I held out my hand. "We _are_ friends, aren't we? Even though we hardly know each other. What if we started again?"

"Sure, why not?" He gave a half-grim half-amused smile and took my hand with his talon. "Hi, I'm Titus. I've got a troubled past with Fist and a sick sister that I work my ass off for."

"I'm Elle," I introduced with a slight grin. "Sixteen year old girl with a severe bad luck problem."

"And I'm a mysterious hunk," I jumped at the voice that held an English accent, one of those charming kind of ones that made women fall to their knees. Like Kol from the Vampire diaries. His tone was exactly that, cheerful and bit sarcastic with an air of arrogance. His voice itself charming and smooth. I was confused at the strangers presence as he walked forward out of the shadows, I stiffened at the sight of the deadly assault rifle in his black armor covered hands. He wore a helmet, it was impossible to see his face. Yet, you knew he was smirking from his tone. "Hired assassin to kill you."

"Who sent you?" Titus demanded, putting himself in front of me slightly. "Was it Fist?"

"Surprisingly, I can't give away that information." He feigned an apologetic tone, clutching his heart. "Oh, how it must be _so_ painful for you."

"Cut the bullshit," Titus growled. "You're here for me. Leave the kid out of this."

"Sorry mate, that isn't gonna happen." The playful tone was still there, but there was a threatening undertone. "I'm actually here to take care of the girl- _well_, normally I get them drunk first." He chuckled a little. "But in this case, I'll make an exception. Step away from her so I can put a bullet between her eyes. Or don't, either way it doesn't matter."

"What the bloody hell is your fucking problem man?"

Buggering, bloody big mouth.

"Well, this little kitten certainly has claws." He noted with a slight mockingly purr to his voice. He swatted a hand and suddenly two turians came out of nowhere and grabbed Titus, grabbing him and moving him out the way as the mystery assassin moved in front of me. "Tell me, love," he started, picking up my chin with his hand, I glared at him. "Why don't you shut the pretty little mouth of yours before I shove this assault rifle into it and blow your brains out? Hm?"

His tone was as if he was casually talking about the weather.

He patted my cheek half-heartedly and turned around, facing Titus while I let out a shaky breath. Playing damsel in distress and having bad luck such as this was irritating and hell. I just wanted to go to bed and forget about all this dramatic bloody crap going on.

"Well, old boy. Times have been fun." He sighed dramatically, lifting a pistol from the back of his armor. My eyes widened in panic and I glanced wildly between them. "But you've just _pissed_ _me off_ one times too many, Titus."

"Wha-but Fist made a deal with me-!" Titus protested, cut off by one of the turian behind him when he kicked a weak spot on his body. Titus fell to his knees with a grunt.

"_Well_ then," he tilted his head as he aimed the gun toward Titus. "That's gotta be a pain in the arse for you, hasn't it?"

Without thinking, I lunged forward.

**BANG!**

* * *

**What do you think of the mysterious assassin? XD**

**What do you think of the chapter? :')**

**Review x**

**~Elle**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy and shiz. Did you know I start college in September? I'm nervous and excited. And there was this guy I liked on holiday but I just pushed him away because... well, I liked him and his mate kept trying to set me up with him but I'm only 16 (plus I have issues) and he had just turned 18 and he lived in London XD Plus he smoked, though I didn't really care about that part. He was a really nice guy too...**

**Anyway-**

**I might NOT update frequently because of this, but just know I haven't given up.**

**And 45 reviews! How AWESOME is that?**

**If it's not too much to ask, could you maybe review a little more? Thanks if you can :')**

**So on another note, look what my name comes up as on the Urban Dictionary:**

**A sweet, kind, fun loving girl who can be very loud and crazy but then very serious and sincere. A social girl who enjoys being random and making others laugh. A girl who sets her own flow and is definitely a leader. Has a lot of spunk and personality. Often gets her name called out wrong in class... and nobody ever fits in those TWO L's!**

**I don't know about the leader part, but it's mostly true XD**

**And my name has changed to 'xXWolfElleXx' by the way.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! x**

* * *

Several things happened.

I grunted as the side of my body collided painfully with the assassin and we both fell to the ground, I rolled off him as the assault gun he was holding clattered to the floor. My side hurt and I was slightly stunned from the noise of the weapon going off and reverbating around the metal alleyway. The assassin landed near me and I noticed that one of the turians that were holding Titus had fallen to the ground, blue blood flowing out and forming a pool around his head. Obviously the assassin missed his shot and killed the turian when I had pushed myself into him. Titus punched the other turian off him and engaged in a fight as my eyes locked with the assassin.

Well, his eyes were concealed by the helmet, but you could tell where they were thanks to the glowing green viser covering his eyes over his helmet. My stunned gaze flickered towards the gun on the floor and I scrambled up to get it as I ignored the pain in my side. He got up and ran towards it, a lot faster than I. I tripped, my body plunging forward towards the floor, I slid across on the ground and grabbed the gun, rolling over and sitting up as fast as I could before I aimed at the assassin who was currently fighting Titus. I didn't know how they got into that position, but I could care less, trying to aim at the right person.

"Stay bloody still dammit!" I shouted at them.

"Just shoot!" Titus shouted back at me as he dodged a punch from the assassin, he ducked and twisted his body gracefully to kick him but the assassin flipped back. He chuckled mockingly, a low sound in his throat that rumbled and bounced on the empty walls of the alley way. I followed them, trying to keep my aim on them, but it wasn't working out. If I shot, I could hit Titus.

Titus punched forward, the assassin avoided it and grabbed his arm, skillfully and sneaky like a snake, he ducked under his arm and threw a hard punch at Titus' stomach. When the turian doubled over from being winded, the assassin lifted his knee roughly hitting Titus in the face, hitting one of his mandibles and no doubt causing Titus pain. He groaned but growled in anger and blocked a punch by lifting up his arm, causing the assassin to hit his radius instead of his face. I struggled to get an aim.

"You're slower than I remember!" The assassin taunted, tripping Titus. Titus kicked out his leg, tripping the assassin along with him. Titus jumped back up effortlessly and I took a risk, pulling the trigger. The recoil caught me off guard and my wrist jerked and scorched with pain as my arm flinched back harshly, almost hitting myself in the face, near my eye. I missed, judging by the burnt mark on the wall behind them.

"_Elle_!" Titus stressed me, probably because I almost hit him in the face and killed him.

"Sorry! I'm new at this!" I half hissed half snapped in frustration.

"And horrible at it!" Mysterious assassin mocked. While he was distracted, Titus then slapped his talons against his helmet on either side of his head where his ears would be. The assasin seemed dazed from the hard blow and Titus jumped in the air. I watched with wide eyes as he twisted and swerved his body mid air and shot out his leg violently hitting the assassin straight in the head. _POW! _He fell to the ground, Titus also on the floor but in a better non-stunned stae. He bounced back up and I aimed at the assassin now, prepaired for the recoil and I pulled the trigger-

"Ah!" I let out a startled cry as something solid wrapped around my ankle and yanked me down. I had to drop the gun in order to save my face from flatly hitting the cold hard ground. I let out a winded groan and looked behind me, seeing the turian that Titus had knocked out earlier staring up at me with anger in his hazel eyes. Jesus he came bouncing back quickly! He sneered at me, reaching for the gun to no doubt kill me.

I brought my leg up out of instinctive terror and kicked his talon as hard as I could. It knocked the gun flying across the floor but then he took me by a very painful surprise and sunk his teeth into my other leg. I screamed out in pain from the burning agony his sharp razor teeth had caused. Tears fell out of my eyes and rolled onto my cheeks. I let out a pained whimpeer as he didn't let go, glaring at me thorugh his visor. Although it hurt than a _bitch_ I moved over my other leg, bringing it up again and slamming it down onto his face the damned hardest and roughest way I had ever done before in my entire life.

When my combat boot collided with one of his mandibles and no doubt broke something when I heard a sickening _crack_. I cringed as his ear splitting scream had roared in the air and as soon as he let go of my leg, I hesitated, but then kicked his mandible again. It must have been absolutely agonizing because he had fainted from the pain. A horrible pang of remorse flooded through me, not one to cause that kind of pain and torture to people. I put it in the back of my mind for now, looking over at Titus and the assassin.

Titus was on the ground, blue liquid rolling down his fringe and looking a little worse for wear. The assassin was limping towards him with a knife and I crawled over towards the gun as quick as I could. I aimed as the assassin mocked and taunted Titus the closer he got. I prepaired for the recoil, aimed and-

_Click!_

My eyes widened. _NO!_ Not now! Why did it have to jam **now**?

At the sound, the assassin's head snapped over towards me and he clenched his hand around the knife. I watched helplessly. My heart racing and my chest twisting in worry and dread, apprehension flooded through me and a loss of hope wrapped around me tightly. Titus glanced over towards me, I only just noticed his broken leg and wondered how I managed to miss that. His eyes locked with mine and I whimpered, heart clenching painfully. His mandibles twitched into a weak smile and I cried out his name as he drove the knife down-

_BANG!_

My whole body jolted at the sound of a gun going off, the assassin's body flinched and swerved around, gripping his arm in both agony and shock. He looked up in, most likely, anger. The next shot missed him, but it seemed like an accident, like the shooter had been pushed or something. Unexpectedly, a shuttle had quickly arrived and the assassin sprinted towards it, the person who had shot him in the first place missed again. Like the shooter had been pushed once again. The assassin turned his head to me in the last minute as he flew away, my gaze locked with his (the visor) and as the shuttle rose into the air, he turned his head away from my direction as the door shut and the shuttle shot off.

"Kaelon! Go help the turian!" A masculine, human familiar voice ordered a salarian. I wondered where I had heard it from before a shadow had been cast over me. I looked up, my eyes widened in shock and I was pretty sure my jaw had dropped. I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes until I saw nothing but sparkles. It was as if my brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted.

"I know I'm strikingly handsome," _the_ god of awesomeness declared with a teasing small amused smile as he looked down at me, trade-mark sniper in one talon as he held it up and leaned it up on his shoulder, balancing the weapon he was very dangerous with. "And I'm no expert on human facial expressions, but I think the kid is going into shock just from looking at me."

Garrus. Fucking. Vakarian.

Oh. My. God.

There he was as real as the throbbing agonizing bite on my leg, avian features, famous blue facial markings and pale rough turian skin, standing in his trade-mark blue armour, azure metallic carapace, casual posture as if this happened every day. He was... a _lot_ taller than I imagened. In fact, he was _massive_. A _gigantic_-

Wait-

Hold the phone-

I was laying down on the floor.

_Oooooooh_.

I took his talon shakily when he offered it to me, excitement with a mix of admiration and self-conciousness flooding through me. I didn't have time for shyness! This was bloody GARRUS VAKARIAN! God of badarseness. Standing right in front of me. Though- I should probably stop gawking at him like he was a dragon with ten heads. He helped pull me up, easily picking up my weight like it was nothing. I grimaced a little from the pain in my leg but managed to grin and bear it. Being a little bit of a fangirl of Garrus, I smiled at him a little nervously, locking my blue eyes with his own as he gave me a sly diminutive smirk. I blushed slightly when I realized I was still gazing at him like he was a massive monkey that just swallowed the Statue of Liberty.

I was probably over-reacting, but hell, this was _Garrus_.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Garrus." An American woman suddenly said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" He asked innocently while holding up his talons in mock-surrender, his vibrating husky voice feigning genuine confusion at what he had done wrong.

"You're flustering her."

I averted my eyes in embarrassment, I didn't exactly want her to _say_ that. Of all the things. she was just making me flush from humiliation at being caught out. I didn't have a crush on Garrus, per sae, but I admired him, in another sense. I didn't fancy the turian, but I did at the same time. Like if you're around a famous role-model you're meeting for the first time. Like you were meeting your hero. For example, a fan around Commander Shepard because of her achievements. I mean, come on! It was Garrus! Badarse from Mass Effect.

You didn't have the kind of oppotunity to meet a video game character every day.

One of my favorite video game character's.

"It's not my fault I look this way."

I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"Look's like she's sick of you already." The very fair skinned woman grinned mockingly. "Not that I blame her, five seconds with you and the whole world is exhausted with your presence."

"I'm just that good." Garrus smirked at her. "Consider it a good thing during investigations, Svenja. The suspect would get annoyed easily and- what is that human term? Spill the beans?"

"Or he would do the world a favour and shoot you in the head." She smirked at him before looking my way, her features softened when she caught a glimpse of my leg. "I should probably help fix your leg."

Garrus noticed what she said, then glanced down at my leg with a slight grimace. "I take it you didn't gain that from-" he coughed awkwardly, a slight blue-purple-ish blush tinged his cheeks. "-Private circumstances..."

Realizing what he was indicating, my eyes widened and my cheeks heated up. "N-no! Trust me! I'd _never_ do _that_." I stuttered. "I-I mean, not because I hate turians. I love turians!" I blushed deeply as he gave me the expression equivlant to human rasing eye brows. "No- wait, that didn't come out right..."

"Relax kid," Garrus put his talon up with a playful smirk, leaning back on his foot as he adjusted his weight. "I was only teasing. Adding humour to lighten up the room."

"When he says humour, he means being as patronizing to everybody as possible." The woman smirked as she knelt down next to my leg.

"You wound me, Svenja."

"Good." She snorted, I winced as she worked on the bite. It hurt like a bitch. She looked up at me apologetically before glancing at the dead body of the turian. I blanched and looked away. "Besides, this isn't exactly the time for humour."

"I'll deny it if anybody asks, but you're right." Garrus agreed. "For once."

"I should have recorded those words."

"But your luck isn't any better than the kid's leg down there." He countered with a gesture, then moved his azure coloured eyes down towards me. "No offence."

"Non taken," I replied lightly. "It's kind of tru-**son of a bitch**!"

My pained, very loud voice echoed throughout the scene with the C-sec agents there, everybody glanced over towards me. I grimaced and rubbed the back of my neck, biting my bottom lip in both embarrassment and pain, eyes watering slightly. I blinked hard, getting rid of them.

"Sorry." Svenja apologized, taking the cloth of the essence of torture on it away. "It needed to be cleaned or it would have been infected."

"That's okay." I gave a half strained gasp and half groaned.

"That sounds painful. Maybe Svenja would kiss it better?" Garrus teased, any feelings of being awed by his presence left and aggrevation swelled inside of me, skin hot with heavy annoyance. Hey, you try dealing with his comments when you're in immense pain. Judging by Svenja's expression, she wasn't happy either.

"How about I grant you the same treatment so you can find out?" I growled, gritting my teeth and glaring. "Come here."

"What happened to being starstruck by my good looks and being passive?"

"It left the moment I got irritated with you."

"So you admit I'm good looking?"

I threw my hand towards his leg, sparked with irritation. It missed as he just stepped back. I groaned from the effort of moving too quickly and straining my body. Pain stabbed my body once again and I closed my eyes, wanting it to stop. Garrus chuckled and I scowled. "I hate you."

"I have a feeling this is the start of beautiful friendship." Svenja declared with a slight grin at me as she bandaged my leg.

"I will never understand women and their incessant mood swings." Garrus announced as he shook his head and walked away towards another C-sec agent.

"Is he always like that?" Even though I knew the answer, I wanted to seem clueless. It would seem suspicious if I knew all about the turian if I hadn't met him before. That would come across as spy behavior or something.

"Yeah, annoyingly enough." Svenja answered, after a moment of silence, I opened my mouth-

"So, your name is... Svenja?" The name had sounded a little awkward and new on my tongue.

"My mom was German, it means Swan." She answered, I nodded. She snorted. "My mother loved Swans, most women love flowers or puppies or something like that, but no. My mother was a strange one."

I noticed she was speaking in past tense, but decided not to say anything. I had a feeling it was a sore subject.

"My nickname is Elle. My real name means 'God is my vow' but my nickname means 'She'. Not very interesting." I told her with a small smile. "It's nice to meet you, and um, cheers for helping my leg." I frowned. "Which... doesn't seem hurt anymore..."

I was relieved, curious and a little concerned about this fact.

She saw it in my face and chuckled. "Don't worry, it's just the pain killers I injected into your leg. Nothing major to worry about."

"Ok, good." I gave her a close lipped smile, releasing a breath. She laughed at that, but sobered up a little.

She brought me a blanket because of the goose bumps showing a little, I tightened it around my arms and looked over towards the dead turian being zipped up in a body bag. My lips flattened and my stomach lurched but I turned away, controlling my breathing and closing my eyes.

"Elle?" I heard a raspy familiar voice.

I turned around and blinked in surprise at the appearance of Pallin. "Oh," I resorted dryly, pulling the blanket tighter around myself uncomfortably as I glanced around in case Saren was lurking around to intervene and make me feel like a terrified blabbering idiot again. "It's the xenophobe."

"When I heard that a human got attacked along with the turian, I didn't know it was you." He stated as he ignored my comment, narrowing his eyes while he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why is it whenever you're around, trouble seems to follow?"

"I've been asking that question all my life." I responded, scowling at the fact I haven't gotten an answer. "Trust me when I say I think fate just likes to screw with me.""

"I'm obligated by my job to ask your statement in what happened," he stated flatly. "Not to trust you."

"Xenophobic idiot says what?" I asked incredibly quickly, my words barely coherent with how fast I said them.

"What?"

I smirked, he glared when he realized what I just did.

"Very mature." He noted coolly, folding his talons behind his back as he straightened up, glaring down at me like I was a very annoying bug buzzing by his head that he very much wanted to swat but didn't want to touch because it was so disgusting.

Charming.

"I think we should discuss this in my office." He said suddenly, I inwardly groaned but followed him.

"Oh, bother..." I muttered, thinking of Winnie the Pooh.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm SO sorry for the late update, been busy and Chizz. ****I started college a few weeks ago, it was awesome. College is a lot better than school. A HELL of a LOT better. Everybody is nice to you, mature, nobody is a bitch.**

**By the way, I was wondering if any of you would like to draw my character? Or help to a book cover for me, I'd do it myself but well... one, I'm lazy, two, I'm not sure what to do for it XD I'm okay at art but I actually have to COPY something or be IN the mood. And I don't seem to be in the 'artistic mood' lately.**

**If you do, I would love you forever.**

**And if you DO want to do it, PM me if you want any details.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

"Oh come on!"

After the interrogation with Pallin and trust me when I say I thanked the gods that was over (bloody xenophobe). I had gone to check out _Flux_, making sure I brought my camera with me so I could take a few pictures of everything. I wanted to go to the dance floor, but I couldn't dance. I was worse than Shepard. If my brother was here, he'd be up there, beating everybody with his awesome dance moves. He had only three lessons, but he was a natural. Dancing came easy to him.

Me? On the other hand...

Big no-no.

Just- _no_.

So, Titus, even though he was _supposed_ to be in bed resting, had came and joined me. I threatened to drag him back to his apartment by his mandibles, but then he pointed out that I didn't know how to get to his flat. That left me stumped and annoyed, but he then promised he wouldn't do anything drastic like start fights or dance or kill Fist. He said he was bored and that he could keep me company, I agreed. Then he surprisingly pulled out a pack of cards out of nowhere.

I smiled evilly.

My uncle taught me poker at a young age. He taught me all the tricks, trained my bluffing face, taught me how to shuffle the cards in that awesome way with a lot of practice, among other things. I loved that guy. He was the best uncle you could ever have. I felt more like a baby sister to him than a niece. He was awesome.

So, for once, instead of my luck ending up bad-

I beat his arse.

LIKE A BOSS (insert putting sunglasses on).

THANK YOU ALEX!

"You have to be doing _something_." Titus glared, slamming his cards on the table with frustration. "You're cheating! I know it."

I chuckled, shuffling the cards with a satisfied, smug smirk. Winning for once felt _so_ good. "It's pure luck, Titus."

"_Your_ luck is terrible, so you can imagine I find that hard to believe." His eyes narrowed at me.

"I've had a lot of practice." I shrugged, flicking a card his way, it slid smoothly across the table.

"So you're basically admitting to having no life?" He smirked this time. I glared and he laughed, I rolled my eyes, sipping my water. "Playing Universe of Warcraft all the time like a nerd, no doubt."

I choked on my drink, breaking into a coughing fit.

"Universe of _what_?"

"You haven't heard of it?" His avian features twisted into a frown, probably confused such a 'dork' like me didn't play it. "It's a massively multiplayer online role-playing game. I would have thought you've heard of it."

...

"Don't you mean _World_ of Warcraft?" I was shocked, they _still_ had that game? It's like one hundred years old by now!

"_Universe_ of Warcraft." Titus corrected, downing his green coloured shot. I stared at him, dumbfounded. So they had the same game but with _more_ stuff since it was in _this_ universe? You mean you can be a turian version of a blood elf? Or a krogan version of an orc?

AWESOME!

Later, I had become addicted to this said game.

It was heaven.

Absolute dork heaven.

* * *

_A few days later..._

* * *

"Elle, you need a life."

"Life is overrated." He leaned over and before I could do anything, switched off my omni-tool looking laptop. I gaped. "NOOO! _Why_? Why would you be so cruel!"

Titus picked up a mirror and shoved it in my face, I saw how ugly I looked just then. Lack of showers made my hair all messy, knotty and greasy. My eyes looked tired and I had slight bags. Lips chapped. Skin almost a sickly pale. I grimaced. Whoops, guess computer games _weren't_ good for you. Quickly as possible, I got up and rushed towards the bathroom, had a very nice long relaxing hot shower and changed into a green tank top with some white ripped jeans and white converse boots. I tied my hair up after brushing through it, letting it dry itself.

"You look a lot better." Titus smiled at me, I nodded as I ran my hand over my slightly damp ponytail styled hair and flattened the strands against my head. I sat down across from him on the stool, curling my toes in my soft socks. I felt lazy, but at the same time I_needed_ to stretch my legs.

"You wanna go out?" I asked as I sipped my water, not wanting to go alone.

"Maybe later, I need to do something."

My eyes glanced up and looked at him, my lips curling into a frown. "You're not going to Fist again are you?"

Titus looked defeated. "I have to."

"We can raise the money another way Titus." I clenched my hand around my glass.

"If I quit, Fist'll either frame me for selling illegal weapons and mods, then go to C-sec or kill me off." Titus locked his burning eyes with my blue ones with such an intensity I had to look away. "Then who will get the medication for my sister?"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Okay, fine."

"I don't need your permission Elle, I'm doing this whether you like it or not." Titus stood up, looking annoyed as he moved towards the door. "You have no right to tell me what to do."

"You're my friend, of course I'm gonna be concerned for your safety." I defended myself. God, he was like a teenager.

"I don't need any help." He said sternly, tone a little softer at my worry. He shook his head, the door hissed open. He stopped but didn't turn his head. "Don't worry about me, Elle, I'll be fine."

With that, he left. The door hissed closed behind him. A sigh emitted from me as I propped my elbows on the counter and leaned my head into my palm. Poor Titus, he was in some deep crap. Some smelly, sticky, horrible crap. My nose crinkled from the mental image and I shook my head as I gulped down the rest of my water before standing up, the stool legs shrieking against the marble floor.

I felt tempted to play _Universe of Warcraft_ again just for a little, but then shrugged and started towards the door so I could hang out in Flux or something for a little while when I heard a faint _beep_. My head snapped towards the sound and a frown creased on my forehead as I walked towards it. What the heck?

Rubbing the back of my neck, I glanced towards the door before I continued towards the beeping noise in my room. Licking my lips curiously as the door hissed open, the beeping got louder, I followed it and looked under the bed, seeing an orange light glinting from my omni-tool. I grunted as I strained my arm forward and grabbed it, pulling it out.

**1 Voice mail~**

Frowning, my finger hovered over the play button.

_Must be somebody trying to sell something..._

As soon as the message started, my facial features twisted into an grimacing cringe, I winced at the high pitched noise and then felt confusion swell around my head as static rang in the air before a voice broke through. It was a very bad signal and hard to hear. My ears strained and I could make out a woman's voice, but I didn't completely understand what she was saying. It was inaudible.

"_-El-...!...-ter...-!... Lule-...-ust...Rian...-!...-elp!"_

I played the message repeatedly, attempting to listen to what she was saying and writing down what I could hear, which was very limited. Al popped into my mind and I waited until he got home so I could ask his help. So there we sat, me in my 'vintage' batman pj's (Titus managed to find some for me and gave me a discount (I love him for that), but I was running out in credits. I needed a job, badly. Who knew that much credits could run out that quickly?) and Al still wearing his C-sec uniform with his leg resting on the other, ankles crossed. He had gotten a job earlier, apparently. His interview went well with Pallin.

Xenophobic dick...

"I've managed to tone down the static a little," Al's friend told me as his fingers tapped a few buttons on his omni-tool, scanning my own and clearing some of the incoherent parts. "Though, it's still not all that clear. Sorry, I did my best."

"It's fine, thank you." I smiled at him gratefully, I transferred a few credits to his omni-tool. "Here, it's not much, but I just want to show my gratitude."

"Thanks." He grinned, before packing up and leaving. Al gave me a look to say he was curious about what I was doing with the message. I played it again, this time it was a little clearer. Not by much, but it was a big improvement.

"Elle-!**_Pssh_**-Clu-**_Pssh_**-ster! **_Psssssssshh_ **Sal-**_Psssh_**- rian home plan-**_pssshh_**- sur'kesh-_**Psssh**-_sent co-**pssshh**-ts-**_Pssshh_**-help us!" I stared at the omni-tool with a frown creasing onto my forehead as I sat down on the sofa, licking my lips nervously. It sounded serious. I still didn't know who the owner of the feminine voice was, but it was obvious she knew me.

Al shook his head. "It sounds like a plea for help."

"Now what an earth would gave you that idea?" I rose an eye brow, spreading a sarcastic puzzled look across my features when I glanced up over towards him. He gave me the turian glare, his avian features twisting into annoyance. I had been learning alien's expressions faster than I had learned human ones.

"I should give this to C-sec." Al stated, I frowned and pulled my omni-tool away.

"Why?" I said. "They obviously called out for _me_ to help." And I wanted to find out who it was.

"Don't be stupid, Elle." Al stubbornly declined, snatching my omni-tool from me despite my protest. "Your luck is bad enough as it is, we don't need you shipping yourself off to an unknown location blind without even knowing if the message is real or a trap. It's practically suicide."

"Granted, I don't know who it is, but her voice is familiar though." I admitted as I stood up and stared him in the eye. I wasn't gonna risk myself, I just wanted to know who it was that needed _my_ help, how they knew about me and I needed to make sure they were okay. I had this weird gut feeling. "We can't just leave them to suffer."

"We'll bring this to the council then, I have a meeting with them this afternoon anyway regarding a serious matter." Al offered.

"The _council?_ You know how ignorant they can be!" I shook my head, annoyed.

"It's either the council, or nothing." Al glared into my eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Anger flared inside of me, frustration lacing in with my mixed emotions. With a sharp exhale of aggravation, I nodded stiffly and clenched my jaw. Al nodded his head towards the door in response. Scowling, I marched over towards it and stormed out, the stubborn arse turian followed me.

Later, I was walking down the cat-walk and approached the platform as the council stood there. My heart skipped a beat when my eyes spotted a certain turian that froze all the blood in my veins. My lips parted in shock and my skin balanced. His icy blue eyes snapped towards me and a dark smirk crawled onto his eerie features. He clasped his hand behind his back and looked down at me in disgust as he stepped towards me. Standing there and observing me like a predatory hawk while I stood there with horror.

What the _hell_ was this?

Why was _he_ here?

And why the hell did I keep bumping into him!

"It's unpleasant you grant me with your much unwelcome presence again, _human_." He sneered coldly underneath his breath. My hands trembled a little but I didn't turn my eyes away from his, as hard as that was with his intense azure eyes that could freeze your very soul. As cliche as that sounded, it was true.

"Your mandibles are crooked." I argued dumbly, voice a grumble.

"Oh my, this must be the intelligent wit humans so much as brag about." Saren's husky voice sent shivers down my spine. He looked away from me. "As-" air qoutes, how I hate you. "-'honored' as I am talking with you. I did not come here to waste my breath on something as insolent at you."

"You little-"

"Saren." Al greeted as he walked up the catwalk and spread his mandibles while grinning. I gaped as Saren smiled 'kindly' at Al and embraced his hand shake like they were old friends, _DA hell is **DAT **shit? _"It's good to see you."

_No_!

_No_, It bloody well wasn't!

"When I had heard my old friend had joined C-sec and had a case to discuss with the council..." He drawled in this raspy evil voice of his. "Well... I couldn't miss out on that, could I? I need to be here to... support, my friend."

"Thanks Saren," Al smiled. "I'm grateful for such a good friend."

Why don't you MARRY him then?

No, wait, loosing the point here.

Main key being: _AL IS FRIENDS WITH SAREN._

Fudge me...

...seriously, fudge me.

I _needed_ fudge.

I missed my chocolate. Haven't had it in, like... weeks.

"This meeting is supposed to be _private_ Alius." The voice I knew all too well spoke up, my eyes glanced towards the asari that had suddenly appeared. Her eyes looked at me pointedly- _pssh_, and I thought the turian guy was rude...

"Yes, Al." Saren agreed like the goody-two shoes little shit he was. "Don't humans have _enough_ already? It doesn't deserve the privilege of just being in the council's _presence_, let alone listening in on the meeting. Or is she supposed to be a spy? If so, her attempts are pitiful and futile. Humans tactics were never smart."

Oh no he didn't!

Bitch.

I was about to click my fingers in Z-formation.

Yo mama, Saren. That's right- _YO MAMA!_

Oh yeah, I went there.

Insert sunglasses-

LIKE A BOSS.

"Actually," Al coughed a little awkwardly as I hid behind him slightly to avoid the powerful glower of Saren. I narrowed my eyes at him, though it probably looked like I had some sort of problem with my eyes rather than being intimidating. "She's one of the reasons this meeting was called."

"What did the human do?"

"Hey!" I timidly stood up for myself. "My name is _Elle.._. and I didn't _do_ anything!"

Take that.

..._aha_, that's a good band.

...

Sue me.

"An unknown person contacted her with the issue of an SOS, sir." Al reported formally while I nodded in agreement and stepped forward, side stepping Saren and standing a safe distance, making sure my back wasn't turned to him. I saw what he did to Nilus... though at this point he ignored me completely... rude... "It sounded urgent, but I wasn't sure when I heard the message. It could be a trap, but people could really be stuck on the planet and in trouble."

"It isn't our responsibility all the time if somebody gets 'stuck' in a dangerous situation." Saren stated, giving the turian example of raising an indifferent eye brow. "Leave it to the alliance, or the military. The council isn't obligated to send in an entire fleet just to help a few petty humans who can't defend themselves."

"Xenophobe." I muttered.

He heard.

DAMN TURIAN HEARING!

"Even if I am, this is up to the council." Saren declared smugly, eyes glinting at me like he _knew_ they weren't going to send in help. "My offer is that I go instead."

...

Bitch say what?

No way!

He'd kill them himself!

"That is a safer, wiser option." The turian on the council pointed out. "And why should we even trust some gullible human that gets sent mail that might not even be real?"

"_Enough. _This isn't about which race is better or wiser." The asari butt in sternly to stop the rude insults, sending us all the glance of an annoyed mother that was suffering by listening to younger siblings argue all the time. "Saren will go and search the area the SOS is emitting, if it isn't a trap and the signal was real, we will send a pick-up team to collect the survivors and Saren can exterminate the threat."

No!

I was speechless, I couldn't think of anything to say. The council wouldn't believe me if I told them what kind of 'man' Saren was. They'd probably lock me up, or Saren would kill me for trying to ruin his future plans for the citadel and the reapers.

"That settles it then," Saren's voice rumbled, echoing in the big room. His words were laced with cockiness and something that rubbed me the wrong way, like cold sadistic malice. "I'll go to the deck in an hour, I have to take care of a few things first."

"Very well." The asari nodded, I ran a hand through my stressed messy hair as I turned around and stormed out of the room. So, that was how it felt to be discriminated because of my race...

It sucked.

I lost the argument against Saren.

_Again_.

Christ, how the hell did people in stories or films win this shit?

Once I got home, I was sighing and my head was flat against the counter in the kitchen. I was sulking. Saren would probably be laughing and throwing darts at a picture of my head by now, celebrating about beating down another human's confidence. God dammit, why could I never win against him? I _would_ one day- actually, I never wanted to bump into him again. Even if it hurt my pride to be beaten by him constantly, I didn't _ever_ want to have another confrontation with him.

Despite looking calm and seeming collected, I was a wreck. He petrified the hell out of me. Those intense, icy eyes froze you, they made your mind go blank and made your heart gallop like a determined horse aiming to win a race. His words alone made your body shiver and shudder with fear, the dark and threatening undertone in his deep husky voice caused hands and limbs to tremble with terror.

Yeah.

He scared the absolute crap out of me.

_Bing!_

I picked up my omni-tool, glancing at a message with a scowl.

_Subject: !URGENT!_

_To: Elle_

_From: Unknown_

_Hide in crate 456-083SFS on the docking bay, it will take you to your friends._

_~Good luck_

...

Son of a barrel...

I remembered when I used to sit in on Sundays and watch PewDiePie.

He was awesome.

Anyway, was I really going to do go through with this? Well, I did want answers. But who sent this message?

I guess there was only one way to find out.

I couldn't believe I was gonna do this.

I was gonna be a hitchhiker of the galaxy...

Should probably watch '_Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy'_ before I go through with this...

...yeah, that'd be a good idea...

...Oh boy, this was gonna be a _looong_ trip.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO SORRY for the lack of updates. I've been real busy and I've had writer's block and *sigh* you know what- *Puts down a bucket full of tomato's* Go ahead *cringes* just not the face.**

**Anyway, you should probably thank the Nikita series because that's what gave me motivation and inspiration. I think it's an addicting series and so far love it. I also happen to love Michael... he's kind of a hunk. **

**Did you notice that Shane West REALLY looks like Timothy Olyphant?! 0_0 I was amazed when I compared their appearances... I was like- WHAT IS THIS SORCERY!? :'O **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter you've waited long enough :') **

**It's a bit more serious than the last one.**

* * *

What the hell am I doing?

Reaching up, my index finger and thumb had pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration as I fought my feelings of conflict and fear. As indecisive as I was being, I had to admit this choice was one of the most stupid I was about to make. The people who sent me that message could as well have been bad and they whole thing could be a trap. And why would I risk my life for somebody I didn't even know? I had a difficult decision here, I could either let my bad luck take over as soon as I jump into this crate on the ship and hijack or I could just step back and let the universe do it's thing.

But the universe was unfair.

Everybody knew that.

Thing was, my panic was starting to get to me. As soon as I left the citadel, people would kill me. They wouldn't hesitate just because I was a child. This was reality, not a TV show or a video game. I had to get used to this, I couldn't be optimistic in this type of place, as much as I would like to be. Turians, salarians, krogans, batarians, they were real. The citadel was solid and real. Everything was _real_ and _happening right now_. Thoughts swam around in my head like a crazy hurricane as I stared at the empty crate with wide, worrying eyes. My lip was beginning to bleed from the amount of force my teeth were using as they sunk into it.

I couldn't do it.

Even if I went through with it, what could I do? And if I ran into Saren he would eliminate me immediately and tell the council that I was the one who set up the trap because of a personal vendetta against his race or something. I couldn't use a gun, I couldn't _kill_ somebody, I couldn't fight. It was pessimistic of me to think this way, to let Saren win. But I wasn't Shepard. I couldn't even be a leader, constantly indecisive and kind of insecure, the lack of confidence would do nothing for me. I wouldn't be able to pull this off.

But how could I let Saren get away with this?

Shepard would take him down eventually, but what if the SOS was real? What if he killed them and said in his report it was a trap to make me seem foolish and gullible? So many what if's and so many thoughts ran through my head. I didn't know what to do and for once I wish that I was rather being interrogated by Pallin instead of having to go through all this. It's all the little figure's fault for forcing me into Mass Effect. How did that even happen?

Was I just in denial still? In a coma? Able to feel pain because it was my mind?

"Jesus." I hissed underneath my breath, dragging my hand down my face and nervously fiddling with the end of my pony tail. They would be leaving soon and I was still fussing about whether I should go or not. Maybe I should personally ask somebody to go _for_ me. How would I pay for that? Pay for a spy? Surely they were expensive.

"Excuse me!" Every cell in my entire body jerked around in a start, my nerves on edge and my stomach clenching from unease. Approaching me was a random person- male, tall. His dark hair was short and cut into a buzz cut and his dark green eyes looked at me as he strode in my direction with a crease in his forehead. He obviously suspected me, I knew that with just one glance at his face. A quick scan at his uniform told me he was with the alliance or maybe military. The gun on his hip telling me to get the hell out of there. "You're not supposed to be in here."

His voice was a little husky and deep, though not as low and guttural as a turian's. Just slightly throaty with a tone of authority. His words were laced with an accent that heavily suggested he was from America. The way he carried himself seemed to hold an aura of leadership, his shoulders were tense, guarded and posture straight. My mind was wiped blank as I attempted to think up an excuse under pressure, nothing came to mind.

His hand twitched towards the gun as he stood there with his eyes narrowed in on me, his hand was resting on it as he started to walk towards me, fear pierced through my body. "M'am, you're gonna have to come with me."

Eyes wide at might losing my chance before I even get to choose I swallowed hard as thoughts of panic whirling around in my head and started to walk towards him calmly so he wouldn't do anything, at the last minute I dodged around him and started to sprint away towards the doors of the dock, I noticed that the ship was nearly ready to leave and cursed my moment of weakness but continued towards the dock doors, figuring there was nothing I could do and that it was too late to climb aboard.

Glancing behind me, I saw the man was catching up on me easily and tried to go faster but the man had training and was taller than me, having longer legs and more muscle power and not to mention the stamina he seemed to have an unlimited power of. As we approached the dock entrance with crew members crowding the dock, I sunk into the crowd of lined up soldiers.

"Stop her!" I heard a command from the man chasing me and as I stopped in front of the dock door to punch the button that let me out, I panted heavily and started to run again but an arm caught my waist and trapped my arms against my side, I cried out in a start and gasped, thrashing against the person holding me captive. My foot managed to step on his which slightly loosened his grip, my elbow slammed into his stomach and I jerked my head back as hard as I could to smash his nose, it made me slightly dizzy but the person holding me let go and I stumbled away.

But then something lunged at me from the side, which made me cry out in both pain and fear when we collided with the ground and the heavy weight felt suffocating on me. I struggled and kicked and punched with all my might and I glanced up with panic at the man on top of me before I felt a slight pinch on my neck and the last thing I saw was moss green eyes looking down at me.

* * *

Dizzy.

That was one of the things I felt when I reluctantly woke, pain being the second. The throbbing in my head thumped and pulsed loudly as a groan pulled out of my throat. My neck titled up and shapes blurred in front of my eyes as I tried to focus on them. The room was bright, white and burning my eyes while I looked around squinting. One shape became clear after my vision unfocused and focused. I blinked and looked up through heavy eyes.

A young guy that didn't look a few years older than me stood in the corner of the room, clad in dark blue clothes, which my mind soon registered as a C-sec uniform. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was looking down at me with icy unfathomable piercing blue eyes that were slightly narrowed as they gazed intently towards me. His strong jaw was clenched, his forehead creased with thought.

The shaggy brown hair that belonged to him fell into his light azure colored eyes and reached down below his ears to the middle of his neck, it spiked up in certain places a little. I noticed that he had faint acne and was scrawny and tall but had a little bit of muscle while the other man in the room, the one standing in front of me, was _very _muscular and practically towered over him, his wrinkles and grey hair conveying his old age.

The guy in the corner of the room was probably only a teenager.

"You're finally awake." The man spoke. His brown, prudent eyes looking down at me as he crossed his muscular arms over his buff chest. My eyes flickered over towards the boy in the corner and before I could say anything the man spoke again. "Don't mind him, he's just observing."

Right, like that was supposed to calm me.

I was silent, knowing exactly where I was and figuring there was no point in asking. The less that I said, the better. Knowing myself the more I said the more I would ramble myself into trouble and land myself into the Mass Effect version of the citadel big house. I didn't even know what to say, how I got access to a forbidden place for civilian's, why there was no record of my existence (if they searched for information on me which no doubt they did) at all.

"My name is Evan Daniels." He introduced, then grabbed a chair and sat down in front of me. Eyes staring into mine as he clasped his hands together and leaned forward a little bit. "What's yours?" Not talking seemed to be as bad as actually talking, but if I told him my name then they would search for information and they wouldn't get any. How far would they go to get my name?

Averting my eyes, I looked down at why I couldn't move, seeing my arms attached to the chair arms and restrained. The weird cuffs were glowing blue and strong. Thy actually hurt if I attempted to loosen them or anything. I couldn't even fidget in the chair because it was so uncomfortable.

He sighed dramatically and gave me an intense, soul penetrating stare. "We can do this the easy way." He took out a knife from his pocket and played with it in his hands while my body stiffened. "_Or_ the hard way..." His calm and cool gaze didn't waver from my nervous one. "Your choice."

Well...

This was an... unfortunate situation.

If I told them the truth, they would think me insane. And if I lied, didn't cops have this instinct during their observant eyes to tell if a person was telling the truth or not. Plus, if I talked, he'd know my nationality and _again_, check with the records of my existence.

He rose an eye brow at my silence and leaned forward, my head moved back in a attempt to get away but his face was inches from mine. His breath smelt of chocolate mint instead of something gross, at least. "Tell me, how did a girl your age get into our security system? How do you have absolute no records? Just tell me your name. If you're innocent, then there's no harm in telling me. Right?"

I didn't know what to say and I didn't like the look in his eyes. He seemed distrust worthy.

"The hard way it is." A slight barely noticeable smirk on his lips told me he enjoyed scaring and hurting people. He stood up and flipped his knife in the air before putting it away. He raised his hand and rose his eye brow at me again. "Last chance." When I said nothing and averted my eyes, I was readying myself for the hit. I noticed him glance towards the window that I knew other people were watching from. My eyes spotted the ear piece in his ear-

Pain broke out in the left side of my face and I cried out uncontrollably as my head snapped to the side from the sheer force of the attack. My cheek burned and I was grimacing as I closed my eyes to keep the tears of pain at bay. When I opened my eyes, my blurry vision met the guy who sat in the corner. He looked alarmed and his eyes were wide in what seemed like shock. His eyes met mine and he looked like he wanted to do something, but he just sat there with wide eyes. I looked towards the man who just punched me.

"You call-" I winced at the pain in my face when I talked, but continued my sentence. "You call _this_ justice?"

"See? Talking isn't so hard is it?" He smirked. "And just because you're a girl doesn't give you right to mercy." he told me with a smug glint in his eyes from getting me to speak. "For all we know, you could be a terrorist. You don't know who to suspect these days." He knelt in front of me, hands over mine as his body towered over me. His nails dug into my hands. "_Now_, your _name, _please. It's only polite, since I gave you mine."

"Go to he-" I was cut off, my vision going blurry again as my face tingled with a strong burn, this time in my eye. Black spots filled my vision and I grew a little dizzy. Groaning in pain I had looked up at him through a squinted, bruised eye. This couldn't be legal. Man, this guy had abloody _mean _punch...

"I could do that all day." He declared, I grimaced at the thought and felt the tears of pain and fear running down my face. Man, I was a whimp. Two punches from this guy and I was already crying. "Still don't feel talkative?" He rose his hand again and I flinched while closing my eyes, recoiling away from him and stiffening as I readied myself for the third punch.

When I felt nothing, I opened my sore eyes and was very surprised at the scene in front of me. The teenage guy was standing in front of me, his canon aimed at Evan's face.

"No." His voice was soft, but deep. A little husky edge to it with a demanding tone. I looked up at his back with a slight curious and confused frown, wondering what he was doing, protecting a prisoner he didn't know.

"Get out my way Max." The man growled. "The only reason you're here is because of your father. I can arrest you for assaulting a C-Sec agent. Pointing that gun in my face isn't a wise choice."

"I can have _you_ arrested for assaulting a prisoner we don't even know is guilty or not."

"She broke into C-Sec grounds that aren't available to civilians." He sneered.

"She broke into a _crew loading dock_, it's not like she was planning to assassinate the council." Max replied back calmly, I couldn't see his expression, but he sounded annoyed. "You overreacted and went too far this time Evan. You need to let the past _go _and_ move on._" His voice was softer this time. "This isn't the Albinus."

There was thick silence, it was heavy. "Take her to a holding cell. I'm going to talk to Benson."

A hiss echoed in the air, indicating a door opened. But I couldn't see because this Max guy was in my way. The said person turned around and knelt down in front of me, an apologetic look on his features as he undid my cuffs and helped me stand up, my legs felt like jelly and I almost fell to the floor but Max caught me. He put my arm around his shoulders and grabbed my waist as he helped me limp towards the door.

"I'm sorry for that." He said into the awkward silence. "And sorry for the dizziness, Benson ordered you to be drugged. That's why you're feeling sick."

"This can't be legal." I choked, feeling more dizzy than I was. Abnormally dizzy than normal. "I should have just got a warning, not an interrogation."

"Technically nobody even knows you're here or that there was an interrogation in place." Max muttered to me quietly, glancing up towards the cameras as he lead me through a corridor. "Benson ordered it privately because he's interested in you."

"What-I-Who the bloody hell even is this _Benson_?" And why the heck would he be interested in me? I wasn't important.

"He's... powerful. Let's just say that." He grimaced. "He has leverage over some of the C-Sec agents. That's how he pulled this off. Because some witness's saw you, he played it off as you being a smuggler."

"...I'm only sixteen..."

"_Seriously_? You look eighteen." He seemed genuinely surprised and there was even a little bit of pity in his eyes.

"You look seventeen." I mumbled, eyes closing as he helped me towards the elevator.

"I'm nineteen." He told me with a grin, I rose my eye brows in shock.

"Well, nice to meet you." I grimaced with a pained groan. "Uh, I wish it could be in better circumstances."

"Don't worry, I'm going to find a way to get you out of this." Max locked eyes with me, his jaw clenched. Flowing in those pretty light azure eyes was a sincere promise, his lips spread into a small smile. It was grim, but I saw the hope that was glinting in his icy eyes.

"Why?" I found myself asking.

"Just trust me."

We stared at each other for a moment before I sighed and I nodded. He was my best bet right now, I had no choice, really. Well, I did, I just didn't like the options. But Max protected me from being beat to a pulp by Evan. The big question was; why would he help me? I just didn't know. I just had to trust this stranger that was in the process of saving my life.

Fingers crossed he wasn't a slitheen in disguise.

Though... to be honest I think he was too skinny.

* * *

**She's not a Mary-Sue is she? I'm getting really paranoid now...**

**Anyway, thanks and review and blah, blah, blah :)  
**

**Hopefully the next update will be quicker, though now that I say this I doubt it probably will be. **

**~E**


	12. Chapter 12

The dizziness had worn off a bit, but my head was still swimming and the room was spinning a little. I sat on the uncomfortable, hard bed that was in my cell and leaned forward while resting my elbows on my knees. Holding my head in my hands as I closed my eyes and attempted to stop everything that was turning harshly. The back of my skull was throbbing a bit, the back of my eyes aching with the migraine that was hammering down upon me. I had been in this cell for at least an hour, more or less, just going insane for waiting for something to happen.

When Max had dropped me off to the cell, I didn't expect to wait for an hour. It was possible something was wrong or breakouts happened a lot slower than they were portrayed in video games and movies. Either way, my stomach was clenching with anxious nerves as I craned up my head to look up at the camera that was staring at me. I was bored out of my mind, I tried taking a nap but found it was impossible with the prying eyes burning their gazes at me like I was some sort of science project. This was probably what an asylum was like. No wonder those people bang their heads against the wall. It was eating away at my insanity. I didn't even have music or a freaking _book_. I'd be happy to do _homework_ for Christ sake, at least I'd be doing _something_ instead of just sitting down and fighting off the effects of whatever drugs they force fed me.

The room was so plain, the only thing in here was literally just the bed. The whole place was a blinding white with lights humming above me, no windows or anything to see out of. Just a small white box for me to pace around and become crazy. I couldn't do anything but sit here and I couldn't see out of the plain door that opened up and down with a hiss like an ordinary futuristic door you'd see in Sci-fi or fantasy films. I would have even done push-ups just to sate my boredom at this point, but couldn't because of the dizziness. Though, since it was wearing off, I might just do that soon.

My legs faintly shook a little like jelly as I stood up, my vision briefly blurring with black spots. After resting my head against the cool white, metallic wall, it cleared a little and I looked around before making my way to the door. My stomach was starting to feel empty and it growled with the desire of hunger while I glanced up at the door. I knocked on it, hoping there was a guard or somebody out there. Surely if they wanted to interrogate me, they'd need me alive. So they couldn't starve me to death. I was feeling weak and nausea was starting to kick in. I wanted food. I hadn't eaten all day and I forgot to eat last night. They couldn't deprive me of that... right? Just a little innocent food...

"What?" A guard answered after a small slot in the door hissed as it swiped open sideways, the masculine voice was gruff and guttural, his eyes were brown and cold. They were narrowed at me.

"Can I have some food, please?" I felt like Oliver Twist when I politely asked him for something to put in my stomach, sucking up to the guard in an attempt to get some sympathy or pity or something. My stomach backed up my words, growling like a provoked lion. I rubbed the back of my neck and rubbed my stomach, a little embarrassed it was so loud. His reply was slamming the slot closed in my face, I flinched and raised my eye brows in surprise.

Oh...

Hmm...

Well... that escalated quickly.

Pursing my lips, I knocked on the door again... and again... and again. I just kept knocking repeatedly like Sheldon Cooper does. The slot shot open and his irritated, narrowed brown eyes met my blue, I swore I saw a purple vein pulsing in his temple as he eyed me with great annoyance. "If you knock on this door one more fucking time, I swear I will personally go in there and shove this gun so far up your ass, you'll be coughing out bullets, _capisce_?"

...

Damn...

People were so.. _violent_.

"Yup." I grimaced at the mental image and he slammed the slot shut.

It must have been another ten minutes or so when the door finally hissed open, I sat up from the bed and saw the rude guard walking in with an annoyed expression stretched across his features. I rose my eye brows and felt a little nervous as I eyed the gun in his hand, remembering his... unpleasant threat. I hadn't made any noise or moved for the time that had past, so why would he be pissed off?

He aimed his gun at me and I jerked away and held my hands up, scared and surprised. He rolled his eyes and took my wrist roughly, slamming on cuffs before reaching around behind me and cuffing my hands behind my back. He then nudged my back and pushed me forward to walk on, which I did. We walked down a corridor and that was when I saw outside the glass windows, I almost had a heart attack.

I wasn't on the citadel.

I was in _space_.

On a fucking _ship_.

"Holy _sh_-"

"Keep moving you little runt," he growled, the hard metallic gun tapping my back as he once again nudged me forward. I obliged his command, but was still in shock about not being anywhere on the citadel. How did they get away with this? Crap. Crap. _Crap._ What was I going to do? How would I get off a ship without a way to get out?

"Mind telling me where we're going?" I pried, craning my head over my shoulder to glance at him.

"Shut up." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're certainly friendly."

"I said shut _up!_" he whacked the butt of his gun to the back of my head and I fell to my knees, then to my face because I had no hands to catch myself with. My face burned in pain, bruises already partially covering it. It felt like a hammer was pounding on my skull and black spots were swarming in my vision. I groaned, a deep and hoarse rumbling in my throat, as I attempted to keep the last of my dignity, which was almost non existent at this point.

He grabbed the collar from my shirt, pulling me up. My top rode up a little to reveal my stomach due to him pulling it. I stood up properly once I got balance but stumbled a little due to the dizziness in my head he caused. He sneered at me, pushing me forward again. Not enough force to make me fall again, just enough to make me stumble over my feet. As we walked down the corridor and past a couple of guards, who didn't even spare us a glance, I stored my mental map from the layout of the ship in the back of my mind as I tried to memorize as much as possible.

He unexpectedly shoved me through this room and I managed to catch myself on my knees this time, avoiding falling flat on my face once again. The room was silent and dark, I could hardly see a thing. After a moment, I managed to get myself back up on my own two feet, using the floor and the shut door as leverage. When I did I sighed in relief and turned around walking forward, when suddenly, a holographic circle in the middle of the room, where I was standing in the middle of, lit up around me. The rest of the room was drowning out in appearance while something else was flowing in.

Glancing around in alarm, my wide eyes then focused in front of me when the hologram cleared and formed a picture. A few feet away from me a person was sitting in a black chair, the back of it was facing me. All I could see was the silhouette of a head and legs that looked like they were at an awkward angle, perhaps the person was crossing their legs? I didn't know.

His black haired head turned to the side for a brief moment at the noise of my surprised gasp, which I didn't realize I let out, as if he were acknowledging my presence. Smoke was flowing up above his head just then, I assumed he just took a huff of his cigarette. I couldn't believe there were still cigarettes in the future, it was stupid. Did people not learn that smoking _killed_ by now?

"Elle," he said mysteriously, turning his chair towards my direction. His leg was leaning over his other, ankles crossed and his arms set on the arm rests of the chair. My eyes widened at the sight of his synthetic, piercing, red eyes. They stared at me and my stomach twisted with unease. They gave me a chill up my spine as he gazed at me with those soul penetrating orbs in the dark room. His voice was somewhat a monotone, to be honest his being reminded me of Albert Wesker. Except his voice wasn't as husky, it was deep and smooth. The essence of calm. "Wasn't it?"

I eyed him uncomfortably, wondering how the hell a guy like him heard about me and who the hell this guy actually was. As far as I was aware, this 'Benson' guy wasn't in the game. I was not important. Like a needle in a haystack. Unless it was just my bad luck that he happened to hear about me? My luck did seem a little rotten lately...

Or all the time.

... or just my whole life.

"Who wants to know?" My brow arched at him. I had always wanted to say that like one of those bad ass spies you saw in movies, though this wasn't exactly how I pictured it. Me with hand cuffs behind my back, face bruised, hardly being able to stand. I pictured myself dressed all in black in a black trench coat with a big ass shotgun in one hand and sunglasses on my face like Albert Wesker. But, y'know. Reality and what we imagine are kind of two different things.

"Somebody that can free you from your unfortunate predicament." His voice vaguely informed me, eerie eyes flickering towards his ashtray as he flicked some ash from the fag onto it. He blew out a faint cloud of smoke which danced in the air, swerving in circles towards the ceiling.

"What do you want?" I asked, getting straight the point instead of just having petty civil conversation with this douche.

"Not in the mood for pleasantries I see." A string of silence had played before he continued. "I understand, it's no wonder considering the circumstances..." he paused to suck in a huff of his cancer stick, then he continued speaking. "I apologize I didn't formally invite you for some tea, but... I'm a busy man." His eyes watched me, narrowing into slits as he eyed my every move, every breath. He was on guard and yet looked so laid back at the same time. It was as if he were analyzing me, examining me like a science experiment. Trying to figure out how I tick.

"Too bad." I bitterly replied. "But I don't like tea anyway, or _you_. So I guess I'm not missing out."

He chuckled, a low sound that rumbled deeply in his throat. His silhouette was illuminated by the light of the hologram, the only thing visible was the fancy black suit he wore with a dark crimson tie and the lower part of his face. His lips were curved up in the corners in a smirk. But I couldn't quite see his face, it was shadowed, which added to the mystery of this stranger. It was quiet for a moment before he inquired a rhetorical question, "I bet you're contemplating on who I am."

"_Well, _one does tend to wonder when one gets kidnapped and drugged by some arsehole."

He ignored my comment and blew smoke in the air before responding, answering one of the nagging questions on my mind.

"I'm the..." he inhaled the smoke and blew out a puff, it curled in the air and danced towards the ceiling. "_Arbitrator._"

"Like a judge?"

"...Yes..." He nodded a little after a pause, dumping the ash from his fag onto the ashtray. "...Yes, I suppose you can think of it like that."

"So, if you're a judge: this is my trial?" I added sarcastically, looking around behind him to make out some kind of layout of the place he was in. But he was the only thing visible. The room he was sitting in was nearly pitch black. "Not exactly a traditional trial." I eyed him. "The real question that you failed to answer is..." I stared into his blood coloured eyes, determined and nervous. "_why_ am I here?"

He smirked. "And a good question, it is."

"One I'd like to be answered." I said in annoyance. "Preferably _now_."

When the man moved his finger by an inch- a sudden, burning shock of pain washed through my body and I cried out in surprise and pain as I fell on my knees, which made them feel sore. Squinting open my eyes, I craned my head to look behind me at the cuffs on my wrists, which were glowing from energy. The blue glow of electric was dimming down, but still flowing in the cuffs. I looked up at the man, the top of his face was still shadowed, as well as the side of his body and his chest. A small wolfish simper grew on his lips as he looked down at me with those devilish red eyes and held up a small remote that had a red button of it the size of my thumb.

"Remember who is in charge here, girl." His voice turned sinister instead of the normal laid-back and calm tone he had been showing me so far. The quick change sent a short lasting shudder of piercing fear through me, reminding me that these were dangerous waters and grounds that I had to hold my tongue and shut my stupid mouth. Just because I was a girl- just because I was young, didn't mean that this guy would hesitate to kill me. This was reality I was facing now, nobody would come and save me because this wasn't a movie, or a book. It wasn't even a video game anymore. I had to be careful. Even if it meant swallowing my dignity.

He obviously saw the submission on my face and grinned a crooked grin. I ignored it the best I could as I stood back up, as much as my legs were jelly and I wanted to stay sitting, I didn't like to be that vulnerable knelt at the floor in front of him. If I said the wrong thing, he could electrocute me, reminding me that he means business.

"_Please_?" I forced out of my mouth reluctantly, wishing I could just kill myself.

The grin grew a little but he nodded. "That's more like it." He raked a hand through his hair. "Now, a little birdy told me that you know someone that has perked my interest."

"Who?" I was confused.

"Titus."

I looked at him in shock. He chuckled. "Ah yes, I believe you and Titus have a complicated friendship. You see, Fist isn't the only enemy Titus has. He's made quite a few in the past and had gotten his talons dirty. He shouldn't have stuck his nose in places that it doesn't belong. Do turians even have a nose...? Hmm, doesn't matter. The point still stands. He has a lot of enemies." His eyes narrowed. "I happen to be one of them."

Shit.

This is _not_ good.

"Titus doesn't make friends often, you see." he told me. "I have been monitoring him for a while. Watching as he sells those illegal weapons and as he charms those around him. I've been plotting a way to get revenge and teach him a lesson. I have a reputation to uphold to those who know me, you see. He doesn't trust people. But then you came along. Something was seen in you by him that reminded him of his sister, and so he had a spot of pity for you and you two began your friendship." He looked me directly in the eyes. "And since you have his trust, you can lure him to my trap."

Oh no.

No. No. No. No. No.

A sharp, piercing feeling twisted in my stomach. This Arbitrator guy wanted me to help him kill Titus. Not directly, but his death would still fall to me. Everything would be bad. Titus would die. I couldn't let Titus die. He was my friend and just the thought of anyone dying was bad in my opinion (with the exception of this douche and Saren) but I didn't know how I could avoid this. If this guy wanted Titus dead and wanted to use me as a pawn, he seemed like the guy that always got what he wanted.

"I-I-" I stammered, unable to speak from the shock. "I-I-I can't do that-"

"Why not?" He questioned me coolly. "Be honest with me here, girl. What do you actually know of Titus and his past? You don't know what he has done. You don't know the type of person that he is. So why defend him? Why defend a stranger you don't even know?"

He was kind of right, as much as I hated to admit it. I didn't know much from Titus's past. Only about his sister and Fist. Other than that I didn't really know what kind of person he was. Plus, he lied to C-sec about selling illegal weapons. He wasn't hurting anyone. He seemed like a good guy even though I didn't know him _that_ well. But still, was I really going to trust this guy over Titus?

"It seems you are having difficulties contemplating over which side you should choose." The dick observed. He smirked. "Perhaps this footage should... aid you in your decision making." He turned in his chair, his back to me. A faint orange glow came from his omni-tool and suddenly next to me a screen appeared. I jumped slightly but sent him a confused glance from the corner of my eye before focusing on the orange holographic screen that was next to me. All that was on there was static- then a clip from a security video began to play. My eyes watched the screen as I stepped back to watch the scene play out.

It was set on some kind of station that looked like it was on some random planet like the one I woke up on. Some people in heavy armor with guns strapped to their holster were walking about, helmets on. some human. Some aliens walking about. The camera zoomed in on one particular person and paused. It was a pretty woman with short brown hair, her skin was a light olive tone and her eyes were bright and the colour of the ocean (on earth, of course). She was laughing with the man next to her who shared some facial features, they looked like twins. The room was deadly silent and filled with tension. I saw the man's fists clenching tightly on his legs, his knuckles turned white. He was no longer smirking, his lips in a severe, thin line.

"Her name was Emili Brown. She had a daughter and a husband." His voice was quiet and monotonous, but in an undertone, there was almost emotion. The atmosphere was grim and dark, kind of depressing. "She, along with the rest of those people were brought in to guard the scientists that were studying something. I don't know what it was, but I know it was stupid and worthless now."

He played the video again after zooming back out, one of the scientists he talked about walked up to Emily and nudged her, he smiled and she nodded in response to whatever he said. They walked off with some other guards following- that was when the lights suddenly shut off. The camera turned to night vision and I saw the people looking around in alarm. The guards grabbed their guns and attempted to lead the scientists out of the spacious room they were in, only some of them got into hiding places before the doors blew open and a figure with a helmet that shielded his face stepped in the room. Four other figures behind him walked in also. They spread and and I watched with horrified, wide eyes as they killed the people there. Blood splattered on the floor, on the walls. People dropped and opened their mouths on silent screams of agony and terror, but I couldn't hear anything. The sound of the camera obviously wasn't working.

The last person left was Emili. She was hiding behind a pillar, looking like she was panting from running. The scientists were dead. The other guards were dead. She was the last person alive. She had leaned up head up against the pillar, chest heaving up and down. Her eyes drifted over towards the camera and her pleading eyes gazed straight at it, which felt like she was staring at me. As if she was asking me to help her. That was- until... her head jerked to the side, a bloody hole blowing into the side of it. Blood spewed over the ground and her body fell to the floor like a rag doll and her gun fell out of her hand.

I stared, horrified, as one of the mystery men took of his helmet and walked out from behind a crate. The turian would have been facing her from the side and Emili never noticed. The reason I was terrified, was because he knelt down and took something from her neck and turned around, facing the camera. It was Titus. A wolfish, egotistical simper was worn on his avian features, mandibles spread with his smirk. My mouth parted and my eyes widened with astonishment. Titus... what did you do?

"He slaughtered them Elle! Innocent people!" The Arbitrator hissed angrily after pausing the video on Titus's face, bitterness in his voice. I felt sick to my stomach. I was pretty sure I was as pale as a ghost. "For _credits!_ _This_ is the reason I brought you here, when you were being taken in for questioning on why you were breaking into the crew loading dock, I recognized your face from when I saw you with Titus and asked for you to be taken here."

My blurry vision met his gaze, then I realized I was crying from witnessing that and having a revelation on Titus and his betrayal, his lies, the whole shock of the situation. Everything. I hated being emotional, but this was almost too much to bare.

"Justice. _Will_. Prevail." He told me strongly with a short pause after every word, lips pushed in a thin, severe line again. His red eyes peering at me with a vacant expression. "I will also give you something, besides letting you go free."

"And what's that?" I mumbled quietly, averting my eyes from the screen where Titus was smirking.

"I understand that the reason you broke into the crew loading docks was because of this message." He tapped a few things on his omni-tool. A sudden static sound echoed throughout the room before an audio clip played from his omni-tool. I listened, all too familiar with it.

"Elle-!**_Pssh_**-Clu-**_Pssh_**-ster! **_Psssssssshh_ **Sal-**_Psssh_**- rian home plan-**_pssshh_**- sur'kesh-_**Psssh**-_sent co-**pssshh**-ts-**_Pssshh_**-help us!"

He looked at me, his eerie eyes focused squarely on me. "I will send somebody to pursue this plea of help. If you aid me in this and give Titus what he deserves." I stared at him with conflicted eyes, my heart thumping as I weighed my options and morality. "What's it going to be Elle?"

What was I going to do?

Justice or loyalty?

* * *

**So sorry I haven't updated!**

**Really, I seriously am sorry. I've just been busy with life and writer's block and bullshit and family and- blurgh! I'm so, so, so, sorry! D':**

**But I've updated now! And a long chapter!**

**Anyway, what do you guys think? Would should Elle do?**

**And tell me if she's ever a Mary-Sue. I would like to delete those traits as soon as possible xD Though I'd be a little stuck on how to, so a little advice would be greatly appreciated! :')**

**Any questions- Review! ^_^**

** Thanks a bunch guys! I'm so happy with the 70 reviews! Let's try 100! :'D**

**~E**

**P.S = I'm thinking about doing a little contest if you're interested. Read on my profile for more information. The prize is that you get to have a character appear in the story, not a lot but they will appear at one point and maybe even more? :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Good news! Early chapter!**

**I bet you're surprised.**

**But don't get used to it, okay? **

**77 Reviews**

**58 Followers**

**38 Favorites**

**I'm in a community too! :'D**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU.**

**And thank you for the feedback too, it helps a lot! ^_^**

**Apologies if this chapter seems depressing or if you get annoyed with my character.**** Remember, character development, story progress and such.**

* * *

"N-no..."

I couldn't do it. I didn't want to choose either of the options. While I was disgusted by Titus and his actions in the past, there had to be a reason for it. Maybe he was getting the money for his sister, like he said he was now, but he was just doing it the wrong way. And this Arbitrator guy was taking this video out of context. I couldn't sentence him to death without knowing the full story on why Titus did this- hell, I didn't think I'd be able to sentence anyone to _death_ for anything. I didn't feel like I could trust Titus and I felt betrayed at the thought of him manipulating me to seem innocent, but I didn't wanna... _kill_ him.

His crimson eyes narrowed at me dangerously and something unexpected happened.

The hologram suddenly vanished and another door hissed open, then out walked the man himself. My eyes widened in fright and shock, why was he hiding? What was the point of the hologram? Was he trying to pull some weird Wizard of Oz crap? Or did he want to see if I was harmless? Was he testing me in seeing how I would react to things? To see if I was armed or had anything on me? The guy had trust issues, if that were the case. Smart, but weird.

He strode towards me and unexpectedly backhanded me, causing me to cry out in pain as I fell to the floor with a throbbing agony on my face, pointedly my eye. The strength of his hand wasn't normal, it felt hard and metallic. Like it was synthetic. Was this man even _human_? Was he an advanced AI or something? Like that one rouge VI Shepard fought? He certainly didn't seem remotely close to my species. What the hell happened to make him this way?

He knelt down on the floor and clenched his hand in my hair as he yanked me up, a whimper emitted form my lips uncontrollably and my hands flew to his one, clawing at it. He pulled my head back and his face was still shadowed, light behind his head shined into my eyes, making it hard to see. I hated being this weak and vulnerable. As much as I hated it, if I ever got out of here, I would be taking self-defense lessons. Sixteen year old VS this man-bot? Yeah, _fat chance_.

"_You would let this go unjustified_?" He hissed closely to the side of my face as he yanked back harder on my hair, a sinister and furious sound in his throat as he bared his teeth at me in a snare. "_You would let him get away with killing all those innocent people? The woman with a little girl and husband sitting at home?_"

"Please." I whispered, tears blurring in my eyes from the pain and from the fear at the situation I had found myself in. "Let me go."

"Do you think _Titus_ let Emily go?!" He shouted in my face, spit splattering on my face a little which made me grimace even more and flinch. My hands were clawing at the one clenched in my hair, my head was sore from how hard he pulled. But even as I dug my sharp nails in his skin, he refused to let go, he continued torturing me. "Huh? Do you think when he saw how scared she was, that he let her live?!"

"You're not better than him if you do it to me-" I tried to convince him, but let out another cry when he pulled on my hair again, I didn't think it was possible to pull any tighter than he was pulling, but he did.

"Don't compare me to him!" He yelled, then threw me to the ground as he stood up, walking around me as I fell face first to the ground with a groan. He was slowly walking around me in a circle as I struggled to get up on my knees, arms shaking like jelly as I attempted to push myself up. He was like a panther playing with it's pray. "You either help me or you die. It's as simple as that, girl."

"No..." I muttered weakly, dazedly as I struggled to gain my bearings.

"No? No what? Hmm?" He knelt in front of me, I flinched as he tenderly put his finger underneath my chin, lifting it up to meet his devilish gaze. His voice was soft and gentle. The drastic change from the mixed emotions of being affronted and rage transited to calm and collected. Was he bi polar or something? These mood swings were giving me a whip-lash, as well as the beating I was receiving. He was speaking to me with feigned kindness and care. It freaked the hell outta me. "No... you're not going to help me?" He asked, his hair covering the upper part of his face so I couldn't see still, my blurry vision helped nothing. But through his dark locks I saw a vivid red eye staring at me. "No... as in you want to die?"

"I-I don't want to die..." I croaked, voice hoarse.

"Then..." he spoke, his tone still held that insincerity. He still had that air of unctuousness, thinking he was doing the right thing, driven by his madness he couldn't see that what he was doing was wrong. Beating up a sixteen year old girl to get what he wanted. Manipulating me by trying to turn me against Titus and my morality The Arbitrator was so determined by his revenge, he couldn't see right from wrong anymore. He pulled my chin up a little more as my heart beat against my chest like a frantic horse that was galloping in a race. Eyes locked with mine. "You only have to do one little thing."

I stared at him through my good eye, trying to ignore the pulsing agony from my black, swollen eye. My body trembled in terror as I sat in front of him, legs aching, head sore, injuries burning with hot pain. I felt like I couldn't move, paralyzed in fear as I gazed into the devil's eyes. A wicked smirk was slowly slithering onto his face, sending a chilling shudder down my spine as I recoiled from his touch on my face when he caressed the bruised skin that hurt so much.

"I-I _can't_..." I sobbed, feeling pathetic as I sat there cried.

His smirk vanished, a cold look on his face as his hand snapped towards my neck, squeezing it. I clawed at his hand, begging and pleading him with my eyes not to kill me, but his grip didn't loosen. He stopped when I started to see black spots and stood up, sighing as if this were some tedious chore rather than taking my precious life from me. I wasn't ready to die. I flinched with horror as he turned suddenly, a hand canon was in my face, threatening to take my life.

Nobody was going to save me.

I had to save myself.

But in this weak position, I couldn't do anything.

I hated that.

"S-stop!" I pleaded, voice feeble, quiet, hoarse and croaky from being strangled. The hope had been lost in my tone, despair taking over as I begged him pathetically. The sight was probably pitiful. "_Please_... d-don't kill me!" I swallowed, my shoulders dropping and my head hanging as I looked down at the ground. "I'll ... I'll do whatever you want..." I closed my eyes, disgusted and ashamed with myself as I gave in to my cowardice. I couldn't help it, I was purely terrified. I was no war hero. Just some unfortunate sixteen year old girl that didn't want to die. "J-just don't kill me... _please_... I'll do whatever you want..."

The wolfish smirk returned as he put the gun away, he knelt down and stroked my bruised eye gently as if that were his way of praising my choice, causing me to flinch in revolution and dread. He leaned forward towards my ear, his soft black hair brushing up against my cheek as tears fell from my eyes, whispering what I had to do.

After The Arbitrator told me what to do, that grumpy guard had pushed his gun up against my back, nudging me towards wherever the hell we were now going. I didn't feel like myself. I didn't feel cheerful. I felt pain. I felt my body trembling. I felt like I had only _tasted_ what it was like to be held hostage in Mass Effect. I also felt like I had just been run over by a herd of elephants and then a big truck filled with bricks, which it had unloaded on me afterwards. It wasn't a comfortable feeling, let me tell you that. I had no weapons either, no means of escape and whatever that guy Max was doing, better hurry the hell up.

"Enjoy, princess." The guard sneered when he opened a door and shoved me inside before walking off. The door hissed shut before I could move. So I turned around and looked around the best I could, it looked like a medical facility. To my complete surprise, a quarian was sitting down in a chair, he turned his gaze towards me but I couldn't read his expression due to the- um, helmet. He started giving my entire form a once over and sighed sharply with annoyance.

"So you're one of those people that can't bite their tongue, hmm?" He inquired, staring at me which made me uncomfortable. So in return, I studied him. His suit was white, silver and a light blue, strange but beautiful circular markings on the hood attached to his mask and the rest of his body. He stood up, feet tapping against the metallic flooring as he walked towards me, I instinctively took a step back. He crossed his arms in irritation. He strangely sounded slightly like a male version of Tali, accent wise. But his voice was slightly quiet and deep, yet soft and somehow soothing. "Stand still, I can't help heal those nasty injuries if you run away like a startled deer."

I was surprised he even knew what a deer was, considering it was an earth animal.

Eyeing him cautiously, I stayed still as he took a step towards me, an orange glow appeared on his arm from the omni-tool and a holographic body built up from the bottom, a ring raising and lowering around it as the readings and problems came up on his results from the scan. He shook his head and then walked over towards his laptop. He typed something in and while he was distracted, I looked at the table and perked when I saw a chemical labeled '**Dangerous**' in bold. It was in a vial on the table, so I quietly moved over in front of it so my cuffed hands could pick it up and I hid it in my sleeve carefully before I moved away.

The quarian turned around and grabbed a chair, sliding it out from underneath the table and moving it in front of him. He walked over towards me and I repeated my earlier movements but stayed still when he sighed sharply in annoyance again. He undid my cuffs as my shoulders tensed up with distrust. I couldn't trust anyone in this ship, I didn't even really trust that Max guy. For all I knew, he could have been giving me false hope and is working with the Arbitrator as a spy to see if I would really escape.

Quickly, as soon as my electric cuffs were off I had spun around and shoved his shoulders unexpectedly before he could blink which made him stumble back into the table. I held up the vial, taking off the lid threateningly as if to throw it at him and but as soon as he caught himself he stood up straight, brushing himself off as he looked at me, crossing his arms. He seemed aggravated. It was hard to tell due to the lack of facial features I could see.

"Really, now what is that going to achieve?" he asked me, nodding towards the vial. He leaned back against the counter calmly. "Alright. You throw it at me, burn through my suit. I die. Then what?" I hesitated, I didn't think of that. The quarian sighed. "The door is locked and even if you managed to get it open, you're in the middle of space with armed guards on a ship you don't know even know how to pilot." He gestured towards me and then crossed his arms over his chest again. "And even worse, in that state, how are you going to be able to escape?"

The quarian waited patiently for my answer.

I stared at him before sighing and putting the lid back on the vial, my hope was crushed as I held out the vial towards him. He nodded at my choice, pushing himself off the table as he took a step forward and reached out, taking the dangerous vial and placing it back into a safe place both away from me and away from the dangers of breaking. "Wise decision."

Suddenly, he swerved around and before I knew what was happening, I was caught in a choke hold. His arm pulled back against my neck, trapping me and doubling me over a table. He was gasping a little because I had struggled and elbowed him in the stomach, but he managed to keep me strained against the counter. My hands clawed at him, I attempted to stamp on his foot to try and fight back for once before he got the better of me like the Arbitrator did. But he wrapped his leg around mine and managed to keep me so still I couldn't move. We were practically tangled around each other. It was like a game of violent twister.

"Don't throw vials and I won't put restrains on you." He said, grunting a little from the pressure of restrain as we fought against each other for dominance over the situation. "Deal?" I didn't answer. He pulled my arm behind my back, stretching me. I made a low inarticulate sound that was slightly going high pitched and strained when he pulled harder. "_Deal_?" He asked again, instead of talking I simply nodded in agreement. He released me and stepped back, I stood up straight, rolled my shoulders and glared at him. "I apologize for that, but it was only fair, considering you threatened to throw a vial of burning liquid on my suit."

I wasn't apologizing.

He just looked at me for a moment before pulling out the chair and waving his three fingered hand towards it in a gesture for me to sit down. Slowly, I did so, like an apprehensive animal. While he walked around me, I looked at his legs, noticing how quarians lower legs are bowed backwards significantly. He sat down on his own chair and pulling it in front of me. He leaned forward with something in his hand. It looked like gel.

"Talkative one, aren't you?" He mumbled to himself rhetorically as he put gloves on over his hands so it wouldn't damage his suit. It gave me an opportunity to see a quarian's hands up close. He had three thick fingers on both hands which include a thumb, an index finger, and a long finger. "Maybe I was wrong about you not being able to hold your tongue."

I flinched when he first applied the gel to my swollen eye. It didn't hurt. It was just cold, but as he kept applying it, the gel became soothing and relieving to the pain my black eye gave me. Through the time of doing this, he seemed intent on making me talk. Like he was trying to pursue that 'bond' of trust between doctor and patient. But no matter what he said, I didn't speak. Forgive me if I wasn't in the sociable mood, having been beaten up, my life threatened, plus the fact of me doing that made me feel like disgusting scum.

When Doc, that being his name until I figure out his _real _name, patched me up I was already starting to feel better. My eye was no longer pulsing with pain. Everything didn't hurt as much as it did, I just felt a little sore like the day after a lot of exercise. Doc had stood up and I followed suit, feeling exhausted and just wanting to sleep. He told me I'd get to rest soon, but first the Arbitrator wanted to talk to me before sending me back to my 'room' (that being my cell).

Great.

Just _fantastic_.

I might as well just sleep in the medical facility, I'd probably need it again after this so called '_talk_'.

Doc put the cuffs back on my wrists, unfortunately, but at least they were in front of me so it wouldn't cause any strain to my arms this time. He insisted on leading me out of the medical ward, saying he'd escort me instead of the guard. The grumpy man agreed, wanting to take a break anyway. The Doc walked me towards a different area and into an office. He opened the door for me and told me to stay there before he left and the door hissed closed behind me.

It was a spacious room and lit this time, cut up into two parts. It looked like the captains quarters. A bed in one of the parts and the sofa was in the corner, a flat screen the opposite side and a desk was in the middle of the room, a white table that reached towards the right wall while the rest of the room was lit a royal blue colour. A rug was on the floor, it being carpet instead of a hard, metallic flooring this time. Over by the left wall was a big window that looked like a skylight because of the view of the stars. My breath was taken away by the sight outside of the window- it was beautiful.

"Amazing," I jumped, turning to the side when I saw the Arbitrator leaning against the wall. He wasn't looking at me, he was staring out at the stars. "Isn't it?"

"Yes," I said in response, tensing up and my stupid mouth ran its way again. "Though it's kinda hard to enjoy with a psychopath in the room."

But he chuckled, rather than glared. This man was so confusing. He nodded at my words, walking over to stand next to me. Apprehension crawled on the back of my neck, shoulders tensing up from the closeness he was at. "I'll give you that one, considering the beating you took from me."

"What did you want?" I asked, closing my eyes tiredly. "You said I only had to do one little thing."

"Actually, I did something for you."

I opened my eyes and looked at him questioningly, eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I noticed that you have absolutely no existence." Dread washed through me, he smirked. "Don't fear, I'm not asking why. I'm telling you that I put you in the records." Confusion overtook the dread. What? "Since you're doing me this little favor, I figured, why not give you an identity?" He turned to face me, expression turning serious. "I registered you on the citadel. This way, I can track you more easily. This way, I knew if you've run away instead of doing the opposite to what I've told you. It's hard to keep track of a ghost."

I swallowed. There was no way out of this, then.

But still, at least I wouldn't have to answer questions to C-sec on my identity.

"Don't worry, anybody that looks at your files will see that you were born on earth in England. They will see that you're sixteen and all that basic stuff. I've covered all the tedious paperwork, I've made sure no loop-holes were left and that you are an official citizen of the citadel." He chuckled. "And don't worry about C-sec or that annoying turian who suspected you." He smirked. "He's taken care of. As well the problem with you breaking into the crew loading dock, nobody will bother you."

"You killed him?" I asked in shock.

"No!" He laughed, rolling his eyes. "Foolish girl, why would I kill a C-sec agent? Especially a turian one. That'll be all over C-sec and he has connections who would investigate me. I merely gave him an offer and told him I know something that he's not proud of." He grinned wolfishly. "You should have seen his avian featured face."

"You blackmailed him." I realized. He nodded.

"Correct." He put his hands behind his back. "No one will bother you on your identity and I will leave you alone as soon as you do what I tell you about Titus. You have my word."

"But can I trust your word?"

"You don't have a choice."

He shrugged and I sighed with exasperation, pinching the bridge of my nose with my cuffed hands. This amount of stress was heavy on my shoulders. I felt like I had a huge chain pulling me down to the bottomless pit of the ocean, it was getting harder and harder to breathe and the pressure was pushing on my chest, making me feel like my lungs were going to burst and my head was going to explode.

The door hissed open to reveal the grumpy guard and the Arbitrator turned around, waving his arm towards it. "Since you'll be gone for two days for your injuries to heal up nicely, we left behind a note at your apartment that you share with that turian. Don't worry, it will be over soon. Get a good nights rest. You'll need it with all the pressure tomorrow."

Sighing again, I walked towards the guard, but jumped and gasped when the Arbitrator suddenly snatched my arm, pulling my face close to him. His lips were on my ear as he whispered his threat with a sinister hiss, "I'll be watching you and I'll always know where you are, Elle. So don't mess this up- or it's your life."

I quickly nodded and he gently let me go, the guard let me back to my cell, undoing my electric cuffs before pushing me back in the cell. I groaned and sat on my bed, doubling over as I hung my head in my hands with despair.

"Bollocks."

* * *

**77 Reviews**

**58 Followers**

**38 Favorites**

**I'm in a community too! :'D**

**Oh, and if there's 8,370 views on this story... why have only 77 reviewed? D: It's great and it gives me an ego boost that you guys have bothered reading this story at all, but maybe a bit more reviews? :'D**

**For the person who said she'd loose her credibility, what do you expect her to do? If you want me to make this realistic, then obviously she's gonna choose to help the justice one and not the loyalty because she knows she'd die. She's no war hero. She's not Shepard and she's cowardice at the moment. She's SIXTEEN YEARS OLD and I'm doing character development! She's purely terrified for her life, of course she's gonna do THAT option. She may not sacrifice her life, but she probably would in future. You need to be patient.**

**As for the competition, it can be for the character or a cover for this story. I have at least one person on it so far, but you still have a chance since I need to compare the artwork. **

**Thanks :')**

**~E**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh geez, this chapter is long.**

**Hope you enjoy guys! Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

Urgh...

While my injuries didn't hurt as much as they did, I still felt sore and my face was tender. When I had woken up and rubbed my tired eyes as I sat up in the uncomfortable bed that seemed like it was made out of metal, I had winced and knew that the bruise was still evident. My body was aching and sore, which put a downer on my day already. But the swelling had definitely gone down and I was grateful for that. But at least I didn't look like a panda anymore.

My still converse clad feet squeaked against the floor as I stood up and stretched, groaning and yawning all in one. The door suddenly hissed open, causing me to jump and my eyes to snap open towards it. In walked the grumpy guard. We eyed each other with dislike as he put the electric cuffs on me and roughly led me towards where I assumed the Doc's office was. When he kept pushing his gun against my back and telling me to hurry up, I was starting to get really annoyed at this action that was repeated over and over again. But eventually, we reached the Doc's office and he shoved me in before going off to do whatever he did besides roughly man-handle teenage girls.

The door hissed shut and the red light flicked on, showing that the door was locked. I turned around, meeting the gaze of the quarian's helmet. He approached me and held out his three fingered hand, I eyed him with suspicion and walked passed bluntly, ignoring his offered hand. I heard him sigh a little in annoyance as I sat down in the chair from yesterday. I didn't trust anyone here. Being beaten up by nearly everyone I had met on this ship, besides the spectators that flew this thing. I certainly didn't trust the doctor either. Who knew what kind of chemicals he had that could kill me.

He took the gel from a cupboard that automatically hissed open when he put his three fingers to a scanning pad that glowed a faint purple colour when it scanned his hand. The quarian sat in front of me, put the gel aside for a moment just so he could unlock my cuffs. I rubbed my wrists as he leaned forward and after putting on the gloves, he applied the gel gently to my face while I averted my eyes over his shoulder, looking at the orange holographic sign above a slim door that I didn't notice before. I couldn't read it from here because my vision wasn't all that good. I could see, but it was all a little soft in the distance. It's not like I had my glasses on me.

Doc seemed to notice me staring over his shoulder and I realized I was squinting at the orange sign. Turning back to me, I couldn't read his expression due to his helmet, but he leaned back and placed the gel on the counter before facing me again. He leaned back in his chair as he propped his ankle on his left leg's knee, clasping his hands together as he studied me. I shifted in my chair as I stared right back at him, uncomfortable.

"How is your sight?" He inquired, voice inquisitive. I shrugged at his question, averting my eyes down to my knees. A sharp exhale of aggravation emitted from the quarian. "I can't help you, if you don't talk to me." I rose an eye brow at him at his words, giving him an expectant look. He caught my drift. "Ah, I see... you don't want my help."

Nodding, I leaned back in my chair and looked away.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but it's my job to help you." He told me, standing up as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So either you talk and explain how well your vision is or I will cuff you again." Frowning in annoyance, I glared up at him. "Stubborn, aren't you?" He observed. "Very well." He turned, reaching out for the cuffs.

I shot up from my chair in alarm, picking it up as I swung around and trapped him between the chair legs against the counter, his hand swept out and accidentally knocked the cuffs to the ground. I felt slightly dizzy from the fast movement of getting up too quickly, black spots flashing in my vision. But they eventually went away as I pushed harder against the quarian. He nearly growled with irritation and unexpectedly kicked his leg out at mine, I let out a grunt of pain, my grip loosening. At this, he pushed the chair off himself, making me stumble backwards. I soon recovered and gathered my bearings, hiding behind the counter. I threw the chair at him, making him jump back in order to dodge it.

He stood up straight, brushing himself off. I saw his glowing eyes behind his helmet narrow at me and then I saw him look down. My eyes followed his gaze and widened when they saw a hole burning in his suit from that same chemical yesterday. He gasped suddenly and I surprisingly felt a pang of guilt as he fell to his knees while scrambling to get something from the cupboard. Fighting conflict, I rushed forward and put my arm around his waist and his armpit, lifting him and using his hand to scan the security to get whatever it was he was going to get. His breathing seemed labored and his hands were trembling, body limp every so often.

I think he was having a panic attack.

I set him down on the chair and looked in the cupboard, snatching the extra cloth that looked like bandages ripped from a quarian suit, this weird looking gel and I also snatched the syringe looking thing labeled _antibiotics_ before knelling in front of him, setting aside of the things on the counter. I had absolutely no clue what I was doing and if it was right, but I had to try. I was killing one person already (Titus) and I just refused kill another.

After applying the strange stick gel that stunk like hell, it seemed to dry like some kind of barrier that concealed the area. I started wrapping the quarian cloth/bandage around the hole that had been burned in his suit. Then I grabbed his arm, hoping that I was doing the right amount of 'dosage' he needed as I injected the antibiotic liquid into the slot in his arm. It was quiet for a moment and he seemed to calm down after a few minutes. I have had a panic attack before, it wasn't a nice thing to experience. So I stayed by his side as he looked up at me, he seemed okay now, although his voice was a little shaky from having the panic attack.

"Thank you." He said to me as I sat back into my chair, genuine gratitude in his voice at he stared at me with those violet eyes that faintly glowed behind his helmet. I nodded in response, putting my hands on my knees with a relieved sigh. "My immune system will be down for a diminutive amount of time or a week, but the worst that can happen is a minor cold or fever."

We stared at each other for a moment before the door suddenly hissed open, in walking the guard along with some other person I didn't know. It was a blonde woman with long skinny cargo shorts and a white baggy top, combat boots on her feet. Her hair was honey coloured and tied up in a neat bun. On her waist was a holster, a hand canon in it. She brought her deep brown eyes towards me, raising her eye brow as she stepped towards me. She looked at the quarian with a questioning glance.

"What happened?" She demanded. "And why is the prisoner not wearing cuffs?"

"Just an unfortunate accident. I managed to burn a hazardous hole in my suit." The Doc answered after staring at me for a moment, he turned his gaze to the woman while I looked up at him in slight surprise. "I consider it lucky the prisoner is not wearing restraints, because she just saved me from an dangerous infection that could have killed me."

"Really?" The woman quirked an eye brow, turning to me. "And why would she help her captives?"

"I'm not her captive, I'm just a doctor that works here." He pointed out. "Half the time I feel like _I_ am captured by your people with the looks you give me."_  
_

Her eyes narrowed down at him. "You still have a debt to pay Doc, you might as well be a prisoner." He was quiet at this. The woman turned to me. "As for you, come with me."

"What are you doing?" The quarian asked, the woman ignored him and grabbed my arm, yanking me up and glaring at me as she nudged me out the door. The doctor followed us, the guards didn't stop him as he strode by our side, the woman pulling me by the cuffs with her like a dog. "Well one is normally asked a question, one answers."

"You should mind your own business, doctor." She sneered as she lead us through another corridor. There were two guards behind us, armed and attentive. She pushed me through the door she opened and I saw The Arbitrator standing with his back to me, staring out at the stars. "That curiosity of yours will be the death of you."

"No," The Arbitrator suddenly said loudly, cutting whatever reply Doc was gonna say off. "Let him in."

The quarian's body language came off as surprised at the sudden command, his head wavering back for a moment as he studied The Arbitrator. But he walked in and obeyed his order, seemingly a little nervous as the guards pushed him forward with their guns while I stood on the sidelines, the bitchy blonde woman standing next to me in a pose that looked like a disciplined solider with a stick up their arse.

"Leave us." he told them, then when the blonde woman also started to leave, he said, "Andrea, you stay."

"Yes sir," she instantly obliged his demand. I had a feeling she was his bitch...

"Doc," The Arbitrator greeted as he turned around with a devilish smirk, I noticed the quarians hands drumming against his leg seemingly out of a nervous habit. I knew quarians were raised to make their body language clear because nobody could see their face. Seems I wasn't the only one nervous and uneasy when around The Arbitrator. "I have a job for you. It's simple enough, I'm sure you can handle it."

"Of course. What do you need?" He asked after clearing his throat, straightening up and clasping his hands behind his back when he seemed to realize that he was making it obvious he was nervous.

"I need you to accompany Elle here to the Citadel." He gestured towards me, Doc and I exchanged a surprised glance. "Judging by her bad luck, I need someone to make sure she strays away from trouble and not get distracted from her task. Do you think you can handle that?" The patronizing tone he used for both of us caused the Doc to clench his hands, I followed suit, annoyed at The Arbitrator and his ways. This douche needed to just stop.

"Yes, I'm sure that'll be fine." He answered with a curt nod. I pursed my lips, looking down at my feet in annoyance.

"Good. ETA to the Citadel is an hour." The Arbitrator informed us, turning back around and letting back face us as he stared out at the stars again. "Freshen up and get ready." He nodded, walking out the room. He seemed in a rush to do as he was told, before I left The Arbitrator turned his head to the side as he called my name. I stopped, looking over at him. "Remember... _I'll always know where you are..._"

The strong emphasis on his words came across as a clear threat. I gave him a tense, curt nod before rushing out the room. As soon as I stepped outside, a different guard led me to another small simple room. It was square shaped, mirrors covering the walls. A sofa was in the middle of the room, clothes laid out on it. The guard nodded towards the clothes after unlocking my cuffs and then walked out, locking the room. Sighing at the obvious message to change into the clean clothes, I walked towards the sofa and looked at them.

I picked up the soft, skinny cargo pants that reached just above my ankles and then slipped them on after putting on the clean underwear. The cargo pants were really comfortable and they were a light moss green colour. When I turned around and picked up the shirt laid out neatly across the arm of the sofa, I saw that it was a white, long sleeved striped granddad top. After pulling that on, I then shoved on the combat boots that were just placed in front of the sofa and tied up my hair in a high pony tail. I didn't take my necklace off though, considering it sentimental. I had pretty much forgotten I was even wearing it. It was a gift from family, I wasn't about to dump it on some ship that had a crew of rude bastards.

Stepping around the small sofa and towards one of the mirrors on the opposite side of the door, I eyed my face with slight surprise. My swollen bruise was pretty much gone, it was faint and still slightly noticeable but you would have never guessed I was punched or beaten up. You couldn't even notice it unless you got up real close and personal to my face, really. Whatever was in that gel the quarian doctor used definitely worked like a charm. With a bit of make-up, it would be gone completely and nobody would even glance at me and come up with their own conclusions. Hmm, clever quarian with your magic gel...

Yawning slightly, still tired, I sat back on the sofa while waiting for someone to open the door. Ten minutes later, ss if answering to the annoyed, constant question in my mind of when they're going to open the door, it hissed open and the another guard walked in, I sighed as I held out my wrists when he gave me an expectant glance. Then he put the cuffs on and dragged me after him, towards another room. We walked passed a few other guards, who didn't bother to look at us. When I looked up, I realized he was leading me into the airlock. The quarian doctor leaning against the wall near it and crossing his arms, looking down at his odd feet.

"Hey Doc," the guard greeted, he looked up and nodded in acknowledgement towards the guard.

"You can unlock her cuffs." The doctor said, pushing himself off the wall as the guard walked towards him, putting something in his hand before marching off to do whatever it was he does when he's not escorting prisoners to airlocks. The doc turned to me, his faint glowing eyes locking with mine. It was uncomfortable for me, because it was silent and I couldn't see his expression. It was like he was intently studying me, like I was a science project. I was probably reading too much into it. But he gently grabbed my arm, pulling it up so he could unlock my cuffs.

I shoved my hands in my pockets while looking up at the quarian as he put the cuffs aside and put his three fingered hand on my back, escorting me into the airlock. Once we were outside of the ship and on the loading dock, I still felt like I was a prisoner. The doc beside me took his hand from my back, walking along side me as we both walked into the elevator. Ah, how I missed these aggravatingly slow things. I missed them a lot even though it had only been mostly two hours since I had set foot on the Citadel.

"You should probably go to your apartment and reassure Al that you're fine." The doc said as we stepped out onto the presidium. "Even if he got that note, you did just vanish."

Al and I weren't exactly close, but we were civil and friendly with each other. Still, maybe I should get to know him more when I was done betraying Titus. Urgh, what a friend I was. But to be honest, Titus and I weren't even that close to be good friends. We were just brought closer from the drama of that assassin trying to kill us that day. I still wondered who the hell put a hit on me, considering I didn't do anything to anyone. Nothing rash that would actually want to make people kill me, anyway.

The turian I punched when I first woke up in this realm and the krogan I encountered came to mind.

Well, except them...

But they weren't even on the Citadel- well the krogan was, but he didn't put a hit on me because he was locked up. The turian I punched was also locked up on another facility, like Rachel told me. But who else could it have been? It couldn't have been Fist because the assassin clearly knew Titus and I could clearly remember Titus saying he made a deal with Fist, which didn't make any sense. If Fist was making Titus sell his illegal weapons, then why did he put a hit on him? And me? Considering I bought his weapon and gave him money? Maybe it wasn't Fist at all.

Geez, my brain was a mushed melon right now, thinking about all of this.

When the quarian and I got to the apartment, it was locked, so I did the logical thing and rang the doorbell. Yes, they had doorbells in mass effect, weird right?

The door hissed open to reveal a neatly dressed Al, he blinked in surprise when he saw me and then switched his gaze to the quarian for a moment. "Elle, back so soon?" he asked me. "Where did you go? I was worried."

"Didn't you get the note?" I asked, slightly nervous. I didn't even know what the note said, they forgot to mention that part.

"It just said you were going somewhere for a couple of days," he gave the turian equivalent to a frown, leaning his hip on the front door as he crossed his arms before nodding towards the quarian doctor. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, um-" I had no idea what to say. The doc seemed to sense my distress and stepped forward, holding out his hand.

"Hann'Sharl vas Auriga at your service," he introduced himself. "Though you may call me Hann."

"Nice you meet you Hann." Al nodded, returning his handshake with what looked like a firm grip before he let go. He stepped to the side out of our way as he gestured with his talon to go in. "Come in and we can talk more comfortably."

I was about to, but then Hann put his three fingered hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I sent him a slightly questionable glance, confused. He spoke, "actually, we can explain later. But right now, Miss Elle is going to the cafe with me."

"Elle?" Al asked me, mandibles twitching as he turned his inquisitive gaze towards me, eyes locking with mine as he threw me this expression that was speculative. Al quirked an eye brow at me, eyes slightly narrowed in a suspecting way. I fidgeted and my hands started to become clammy, nervous with his interrogative gaze on me like that.

"Y-yeah, I'm kind of hungry and Hann and I need to talk abou- about something." I half lied, stuttering in certain places. Smooth. Al's eyes swept from Hann back to me, I could tell he was slightly dubious at this piece of information. Dammit, why couldn't he sell stamps instead of being a detective? He knew something was wrong.

"Alright..." his voice was uncertain. "Enjoy your meal."

"Yup." I agreed awkwardly before sending him a wave and being on my way, Hann following suit. I heard the door hiss closed behind us as we walked off. I glanced at Hann as he walked calmly beside me and hesitated. This was, like, the first time we had ever talked. My lips pursed as I watched him out the corner of my eye, then looked forward as we walked towards the said cafe. I sat down at the table that was on the outside of the cafe while Hann sat across from me. It was silent with the exception of the sound of knives and forks clashing with each other, the slight murmur of voices chatting and mixing together. I smelt something nice that made my stomach rumble.

Hm, maybe I was laying after all when I said I was hungry?

"Thank you."

Hann looked up from his menu on dextro based foods, looking straight at me with those faint glowing eyes of his. I couldn't read quarians. It was so difficult. You had to look at their body language and since Hann's head snapped up to my direction and he was just gazing my way by looking over the menu for a quiet moment, I assumed he was surprised. To be honest, I was also surprised that I was thanking him. He being here to baby sit me and make sure I do my 'job' and all. But he did still heal my wounds, he took the cuffs off because they caused my discomfort, he saved my arse when I couldn't think of anything to say to Al.

But I guess that was kind of his job.

But I was still polite and I had manners.

Most of the time, anyway.

He didn't say anything for a moment, then he placed the menu back down on the table and looked at me. "I'm sorry."

...

...

Now it was my turn to be surprised.

He elaborated at the look on my face, "The Arbitrator can be a... very persuasive man. He's dangerous and cunning and he gets under your skin. He knows all your weaknesses, and he knows when you're scared or intimidated." He sighed, seeming exhausted, leaning back into his chair as he continued explaining things, "that is where he gets one of his main power drives to intimidate people; Fear."

"He definitely has that quality." I muttered, agreeing. "But that soldier that kept manhandling me. He doesn't seem scared. He seems pretty loyal to the cause." I grimaced when I remembered he pushed me on the floor once, face down. It was an accident, but he wasn't gentle in helping me back up. It wasn't like I could do anything with my hands restrained behind my back.

His voice turned bitter. "Fear is the only reason _anyone_ is loyal to to him, is because they either have baggage and he uses that against them. He just... blackmails us." Hann shifted in his seat again, propping his arm on the table. "Or he strikes fear into hearts to get what he wants. Usually his own idea of justice. While he gets rid of horrible _or_ just petty criminals, either way the punishments are... _brutal__._ His motives are sadistic and self-righteous."

"Was he always like this?" I asked, moving some of my hair out of my eyes.

The quarian sighed and shook his head. "He was normal, once. He had a wife and a daughter. He was a general who was a good man."

"Emily..." I mumbled, recalling his reaction. The pure rage in his mind.

"Yes," he said, sitting up at her name. His voice was surprised. "How did you...?"

"He mentioned that Titus ki-" I stopped and swallowed the lump in my throat, sighing. "He killed her. Without mercy. For credits."

"You saw the footage, then." he nodded, his three fingered hand rested on his helmet as he held his head in his hands, seeming like he had a migraine as he leaned closer to me. He was so paranoid. "The Arbitrator is a man who is driven... _mad_ by his own grief."

"What do you mean? What happened to him after Emily's death?"

"_That_ is another story for another time," Hann told me, shifting his position as he leaned his head in his hands and so he was closer to me. He glanced over his shoulder carefully. Like he was paranoid. "Just know this: _this_ time- whatever his agenda is; It's _personal_ to his very core. Whenever he has a grudge, he never forgets it. He wants blood. And he wants it now."

"Mainly the blood that runs through a certain turians veins." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry." he said again. "This must be hard for you. Finding out your friend used to be a merc and having to lure him to his death."

"Oh no, not at all. I'm so used to friends being ex-mercs and killing innocent people for credits. Happens every day to me."

"Really? That is-" he stopped suddenly when I gave him a vacant look. "Ah, I see... this is that beloved sarcasm humans love so much, isn't it?"

"Affirmative, doc."

"I'm not used to people using sarcasm around me, being with the Arbitrator ever since I completed my pilgrimage. I was nineteen." He informed me. "All the soldiers. They have always been serious. Never joking. Always terrified."

"It sounds like a depressing place."

"It is."

"How many years has it been since you've been to the Migrant Fleet?" I asked, curious and surprised he would stay away from his home for so long.

"Probably seven or eight years." He said sadly. "I've asked a trusted contact to keep an eye on them for me, but I've never got to personally see them and I haven't spoken to them."

"Why?" I was kind of shocked, feeling sympathy for the guy.

"It's too dangerous. For me and for them." he told me, faint glowing eyes looking down at the table as he fiddled with a fork. "If I saw them, the Arbitrator will find out and use them against me. I do not wish to burden them because of my mistake."

"How long is this debt of yours? What did you do exactly?"

He didn't answer, instead he stood. "That's enough story telling, maybe one day when I'm no longer a puppet being under his control I'll tell you. But not now," he held out his hand. "For now, you must do what the Arbitrator told you to do."

He was avoiding the subject.

But I sighed and grasped his offered hand, pulling myself up from the chair as we started to walk towards the planned area.

Let the betraying begin.

* * *

**You guys like?**

**If you guys are interested in zombie stories, I have one up called "Blood Fall" {Based around The Walking Dead} and you might like it.**

**And have a Skyrim story- a co-op. It's called Dancing with Daedric Princes. **

**I also have another co-op Skyrim story coming out, you guys might be interested. I'll tell you when it's up if you're a Skyrim fan. Same with DWDP {Dancing with Daedric Princes}**

**Leave a review :')**

**~E**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So sorry it took me a while to update! Writers block, busy and stuff. College also takes a role in stopping me from writing because of the assignments that come with it. Y'know, work before fun -_-**

**But thanks for sticking with me for this long! I love you guys! :'D**

**Contest closed, the winner generously gave another person the prize, I bet she's very excited for when her characters comes into the story ^_^ Not in this chapter, but in the future.**

**Long chapter for you being patient ^_^**

**Okay, that is all =]**

**Warning: Torture and a little bit of gore.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I sighed, a quiet and conflicted sound.

The shuddering, nervous breath exhaled sharply through my parted, dry lips. I licked them, feeling the chapped texture as I rose my eyes to the scene from a distance. Emerald green eyes glinted with something unfathomable as the talon held out an object that was concealed to the visible eye. But as I held up the device his way, a small red circle centered on him. Through the weird black and white x-ray looking vision of sorts in the lens when I closed one eye and looked in through the open left one, It emitted a short high pitched click when I took the shot.

Titus had a wolfish, friendly grin on his expression as he charmingly chatted with his customer for a cover. Another sigh came from me as I continued to squat and perched the camera on the thin, cat walkway wall, rolling my shoulders as I continued taking shots of him selling in another area besides near the presidium. It was in a long, metallic alleyway with an orange glow that was unexplored in the first series of the Mass effect game. It seemed dark, like something were criminals would go. Perfect for a manipulative liar.

Namely, Titus.

How did he put on a mask _that_ good? How did he fool me so well? I was so naive and trusting because I wanted at least _some_ kind of help in this place. My hope was crushed and I was down, worried, anxious for my health. I wanted someone to trust deep down, which is most likely why I wanted to trust a random stranger I didn't know so badly. I was stupid- it was a mistake I wouldn't be making ever again.

Like that quarian guy- Hann.

He seemed like a decent guy, but I wasn't ready to trust people completely again. I had been hurt plenty of times before, but this was just a big a wake up call for me to open my eyes- observe people more often rather than to just take a risk. Especially with my bad luck. I swore that I was just horribly cursed by that prothean figurine most of the time.

My steps were quiet, but faintly made metallic hollow clonks that made me grimace and bit my bottom lip anxiously as my eyes flicked down at the ignorant people buying and selling weapons in the market. But surprisingly and fortunately (for once), nobody looked up. I continued to walk along the side, lifting up the camera that was similar to an omni-tool but zoomed out, getting both Titus _and_ his supplies that were behind his stool together in one shot. The illegal weapons inside of the crates were behind him, adding with the illegal mods and products that weren't even out yet.

"Elle, how's it going?"

The com that patched Hann's voice through caused my heart to jump in fright and my eyes to close as I stayed still with all my might. I let out a soft and small exhale of relief before clenching my jaw and rolling my eyes, annoyed with Hann's sudden appearance and scaring the hell out of me.

"Busy." I muttered underneath my breath so he wouldn't bother me and so they couldn't hear me.

"You don't have to talk, just listen." Hann told me. "He will be leaving soon, you need to get going if this plan of The Arbitrator's is going to work. Trust me, Elle. You don't want to anger him."

"I already know that from first hand experience." I whispered, grimacing at the memory, snapping another shot.

"That was only a taste of his _annoyance_, not his anger, I'm afraid."

I shuddered.

"You need to leave, he's on his way." Hann informed me. "Would you like some help?"

"No." I mumbled, taking one last shot of Titus and his customer with a scowl before standing up and moving across the cat walk, going through the round hissing door with an irritated frown. "I'll be fine." I then disconnected the com link for a while, not wanting to talk anymore.

By the time I got to c-sec, my shoulder clashed with someone when I walked around the corner. I looked up to see that it was the turian that I didn't expect to see. I smiled at him, but felt like it was insincere with the amount of pressure and worry that was battling up a storm inside of both my mind and my body. He blinked, titling his head down at me as he raised his eye brows in surprise. "Just the human I wanted to see."

Wait- what?

"What do you mean?"

At my question, he nodded his head towards the door that lead in a private room, I followed him when the door hissed open and closed behind me. Al turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, causing me to become confused. _He_ wanted to see _me_?

"I've noticed things, Elle." He informed me, and I suddenly felt nervous. "I _am_ a detective, after all."

"What things?"

"I noticed how tense you were around that quarian." He said smartly. Shit. "I noticed that you seem distant, you seem anxious and-_pressured_, almost."

"Well- I can tell you why." This was the perfect opportunity to bring it up.

"Do tell."

"I've uh-" boy this was awkward. "-um... I-I- uh-"

"Spit it out, Elle."

"I lied to you."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "About what?"

"Remember that..." difficult too... "that-that weapon I-I gave you? An-and I told you I got it from a-a-uh, salarian?" His eyes stared intently into mine, it stabbed a pang of guilt for lying to him in my stomach as I looked down cowardly to avert my eyes. "I didn't get it from... _him_."

"Where did you get it?" His eyes darkened.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you." I muttered, swallowing as I slowly approached him, holding out the camera. It wasn't my personal one, it was one The Arbitrator gave me. He took it, not roughly enough to declare him enraged that I lied to him, but not gently enough to say that he wasn't angry. "His name is Titus Javion. He sells illegal weapons, mods among other products that haven't even been released yet for him."

"Fist?" Al sneered, I flinched at his harsh tone but nodded towards him. Al growled under his breath and shook his head. "Fist will be a difficult suspect to take down, considering he's got half of C-sec under his control."

He wasn't the only one.

_Cough-Arbitrator-Cough._

"I have to take this to c-sec anyway." Al said with a determined frown. "Put it in the evidence." He started to walk out the room but stopped and turned as he walked slowly towards me. "And since you were one of his clients, you need to also come with me."

"I may have lied to you about where I got it from," I started. "But I didn't know it was illegal." Al stopped in his path. "That's why I'm giving you evidence. So you can lock him away. I didn't know the things he sold were illegal, Al... I'm so sorry."

He seemed to stare at me for a moment, before shaking his head. "How can I trust you?"

I opened and closed my mouth. I couldn't tell him why I was doing this, what I would gain and what would happen if I didn't succeed. Sighing, I put my hands in my pockets. "I... I guess... I guess you can't. You have to take a chance- think about it; why would Rachel trust me?"

He turned silent at the mention of Rachel, before nodding with a stiff jaw. He must really trust Rachel and her instincts and have a close relationship with her if he was willing to give me another chance. He pointed his talon in my face, his features dark as he threatened me, "If you're lying to me again... I will hunt you down and lock you up for the rest of your human life. Are we understood?"

I nodded quickly.

"I'm giving you this chance." He said, eyes blazing. "You better not blow it."

With that, he walked away, shoulder bashing roughly into mine. The harsh force caused me to stumble and to wince, my hand reached up and held my arm as I turned and watched the angry turian storm away. Obviously, he didn't like being lied to. I sighed, feeling like such an idiot for doing that. I ran a hand over my face in frustration before starting to walk down the corridor.

Before I was suddenly yanked backwards and a rough hand had been slapped on my mouth. I struggled, eyes wide in fear as my heart raced. I kicked back, clawing and making as much noise as possible as I panicked. By the rough texture, it felt more like a talon than a hand. I tried to bite into it, but he got a firm grip on me, kicking the back of my legs and making me fall to the ground on my knees, I froze at the click of a gun, trembling.

"Calm down." I heard a very deep raspy voice, it was gravelly.

I did as I was told.

"Turn around, slowly. With your hands on your head."

Again, I obeyed silently, afraid.

What I saw was a six foot turian. His skin was almost white but had a tint of a light grey to it. The markings he had were a mix between shades of reds, black little patterns also painted on his skin. He narrowed his bright hazel eyes that almost seemed to glow at me and scoffed and spoke into an ear piece. "_This_ is the kid you sent for the job? _Seriously?"_ He rolled his eyes at the response he got and put the gun in his holster, I noticed the c-sec uniform and eyed him skeptically, studying him cautiously. He met my gaze. "Elle?"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked with wide eyes, still holding my hands up. How did he know my name?

"The name is Adonis." He introduced, before his bright eyes drifted to my raised limbs. "You can put your arms down now." Irritated, I put my arms down and rolled my shoulders before rubbing a spot on my sore arm.

"So, Chuck Norris. Why did you attack me?" I demanded, raising an eye brow.

"I said the name is _Adonis_." He looked at me like I was the stupid one, obviously not getting the reference. God, how did these people live? "To answer your question, I didn't attack you. I was merely greeting you."

I stared at him in absolute disbelief. "And you needed to do that by being a ninja sneaking up on me and beating my arse?" I scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

"Merely a precaution. I was seeing how you'd defend yourself, which was very poorly." He stated and I made a face at his words as he crossed his arms. "You wouldn't believe how young spies can be these days."

"You're mental." I shook my head.

"To you, maybe." He then glanced over his shoulder, as if on lookout, before meeting my eyes. "I work for the Arbitrator."

"Of course you do..." I muttered sarcastically, aggravated.

"Look, kid." He stepped towards me, making me automatically step back in response. "I agreed to work with you, but that doesn't mean I like it either." His mandibles spread slightly, twitching with irritation. "So just do as I say and we won't have any issues, yes?"

What was it with everyone calling me kid? I was in college before I came here! I was even 'home-schooled' or 'tutored' of sorts by my mother on my English and maths to help along with the college. Nearly seventeen! My birthday was in May. According to the holographic calender I passed through in c-sec's reception, it was the 27th of April today.

"Fine." I kind of snapped, voice a little more bitter than intended. "What's the plan maestro?" I asked sarcastically, cocking a hip out as I crossed my arms over my chest, quirking an eye brow at the turian.

"Follow me." He ordered, I did so with slight reluctance, he lead me towards an interrogation room and locked it, I noticed a camera in the corner of the room and also noticed how the light was no longer on and no longer live or recording. Hm. I felt so much like I was in an action spy movie, maybe with Tom Cruise. Hey- I could be his long lost daughter.

I spelled out '_L.O.L._'in my mind at my thoughts.

"Stay here," he demanded sternly. "I'll be back."

With that he left, leaving me with a ton of _Terminator_ jokes.

For the past thirty minutes, I sat on the floor (yes, the floor, even when there's a perfectly good chair and table in the middle of the room) playing a game similar to _Tetris_. It was very addictive the more I played it. I was doing well. Then jumped, startled when the door hissed open and in walked in Adonis with Titus, talons behind his back looking pretty beat up and he seemed to be limping. Titus met my gaze in shock as Adonis shoved him down on the floor onto his knees. I felt a pang of guilt, but swatted it to the back of my mind. He played me. He's getting what he deserved. The Arbitrator won't be happy if he doesn't get what he deserves. A shiver of fear and anxiety slithered through my body, but I soon pushed it aside, concentrating on the task at hand.

"E-elle?" Titus stuttered weakly in confusion, spitting out his blue coloured blood onto the floor and his avian features twisted into what seemed the turian equivalent to a grimace. He coughed, choking on his blood again. His voice was more raspy than normal for him, probably hoarse from getting the crap beat outta him. "What's going on?"

I gave him a long, fierce stare from my spot on the floor before I stood up and brushed off my clothes, not being able to look at him as I turned to Adonis with a grim, severe line on my lips. "Can I go now?"

"Not yet." He told me, then pressed something on his wrist. The door hissed open and to my complete shock, the Arbitrator walked in, in his fancy black suit. His crimson eyes drifted from me to the turian on the ground. In response to his sudden appearance, his eyes widened slightly at the red eyes that gave him a strong, intense glower.

"Titus." The Arbitrator's voice was a deadly calm. Way too calm for someone that wanted as much blood as he. I don't think that Titus had enough blood to quench his thirst for revenge. When Titus shot up to make a run for it, the Arbitrator quickly grabbed his neck, shoving him back towards the ground. His intimidating synthetic eyes flashed an even brighter crimson as he eyed the turian on the ground with a murderous glint in his red orbs.

Without a word, he pulled his fist back and shot it forward again, hitting Titus straight in the face. His knuckles had a graze from the rough material of Titus's skin, but Titus looked more in pain than the Arbitrator did. He stood up straight, stepping back and running a hand over his hair, flattening the strands that had moved. He then reached inside of his blazer and pulled and a handkerchief and wiped the diminutive amount of blood on his knuckles.

"It seems you still can't act like a civilized gentleman." The Arbitrator declared, brushing down his suit as he looked down at Titus with utter revulsion and absolute loathing. There would be no mercy for Titus for what he did to the Arbitrator. At all. He would be dead by the time I left, but something told me the Arbitrator wanted to torture him and make the punishment agonizingly longer for the turian lying on the ground.

I felt guilty.

Incredibly guilty.

"Who are you?" Titus croaked, struggling against Adonis as he lifted him up, holding back his arms. "Why are you doing this?!"

"You don't remember..." the Arbitrator stepped forward in front of Titus, his face inches from the angry, scared turian. His voice was eerily tranquil and soft as he eyed him with a darkened expression, it sent a shudder down my spine. "Do you?"

Titus frowned at him. "Remember what?"

In retaliation, the man violently thrust out his fist, Titus's head snapped to the side from the brutal force while Adonis held his body up. I grimaced and looked away. The Arbitrator yelled, "_What you fucking did to_ her!" he punched him again, seeming to be a bull in a rage. The turian's breath quickened as the Arbitrator pulled out a gun and put it against his temple. "Do you remember now?" His voice was now quiet, dark and dangerous. "_Hmm_? What about now?"

Before Titus could respond, Adonis let go at a subtle signal the Arbitrator gave and the furious man grabbed Titus by his shoulders and shoved him against the wall before backing up a few steps. The door was locked so he obviously couldn't escape by running. I stood on the sidelines, feeling like a useless, guilty spectator. Titus looked over at me, his eyes shining with betrayal and rage, but also clouding over with terror as the Arbitrator took a sniper from Adonis and aimed it at Titus from a slight distance.

"Maybe this is a better refresher for your fucking goldfish memory?" He growled, almost as gravelly sounding as a krogan.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Titus shouted, leaning against the wall and holding onto his waist from an injury.

**BANG****!**

Titus screamed out in pain while I flinched backwards in fright and gasped while he fell to the ground with blood pooling from his leg and onto the floor. The Arbitrator chucked the sniper at Adonis, who caught it, looking away as he equipped it himself. I could have been very wrong, but I swore for a moment Adonis almost looked sorry for Titus, that slight remorse had flashed on his avian features. But whatever it was, it was gone before I could see it properly.

"Yes, you fucking do." He corrected, voice gentle and soft as he knelt down in front of Titus with a sadistic grin, terrifying the hell out me. The Arbitrator was crazy. Unstable. He grabbed Titus by his mandible and yanked on it, causing him to cry out in pain as he was forced to lean forward towards the insane man. The fierce look in his eyes was lethal as he started to put pressure on the mandible, bending it a way it was not meant to be bent. "The Patience. Remember? A beautiful woman was hiding behind a pillar while trying to protect the ones she loved. Absolutely terrified for her life as everyone around her was murdered... then just like that-" he clicked his fingers with his other hand. "_Gone_."

Titus now seemed even more petrified, apparently now remembering what he was talking about.

"I-I had no choice!" Titus told him, sounding panicked and desperate as the insane man gripped his mandible harder. "You have to believe me! _Please_!"

"_Everyone_... has a choice." He whispered with a sneer as he grabbed both mandibles this time. "_You_ just picked the _wrong_ one."

_**Crack!**_

I flinched, then winced and grimaced while looking away, paling and feeling an uneasy shudder rake down my spine and a shiver tremble in my body as the eerie sound of bones breaking echoed in the room as the Arbitrator snapped both of his mandibles. Adonis blanched and turned away at the sight and the noise. Titus's loud scream that he emitted at the top of his lungs in sheer burning agony, voice breaking at one point, was muffled by the handkerchief that the Arbitrator shoved in his mouth. The blue blood oozed. Now, I wasn't squeamish, but this made me uneasy and light headed.

"_That_- is for the pain I felt when I lost my wife." He spat.

My eyes widened with utter shock.

Emili... was his _wife_?

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD-!

Titus sobbed, gurgling on his own blood. His words were barely audible. "_Please_-..."

"So, do you finally admit it?" Titus weakly nodded, looking ready to faint from the agony, clenching his eyes shut from the pain. "I honestly think shooting you is too quick." The Arbitrator stated calmly, pulling out yet another handkerchief, this one red, and he cleaned his hands from the blue blood while standing up. "So I'm going to let you bleed out and reflect on your bad choice."

Titus couldn't speak, in too much pain.

"Thank you, Elle." The now calm man turned to me, a cruel smile on his lips. I could see the horns above his head as his bright maroon coloured eyes met my pale, horrified face, his pearly white teeth bared as he gave me a wolfish grin and he didn't look like he had a hair out of place or anything while Titus looked an absolute mess. "_You_ made this possible."

At those words, Titus weakly looked over at me, the tears of agony were spilling down his cheek as he stared at me. I looked away with a clenched jaw, averting my eyes as a heavy wave of remorse flows through my body while I took a step back, trying not to puke on my utter disgust. His vehement eyes gazing at me haunted me and printed a permanent image in my mind. What had I just done? Why did I do this? I thought Titus was just going to get shot, I didn't think he'd torture him this horribly. I wasn't thinking obviously, too selfish and concerned with my own health.

"Can I leave now?" I asked pleadingly, not wanting to look at Titus anymore.

"Not just yet." He said, he nodded at Adonis and the turian walked towards me holding out a gun for me, my eyes widened and I stepped back, confused and even more afraid now. "Take the gun."

"Why?" I asked shakily, hesitating with the gun.

"I need you to shoot Adonis in the arm." He explained, then said,

"Wha-what?" I spluttered, seeing Adonis grimace.

The Arbitrator adjusted his tie to make it straighter. "I've spent months planning my revenge, never being able to send someone in without making him suspicious. You know Titus isn't his real name?" My eye brows raised. "He had a new identity after leaving his merc life behind. Trust issues n' all. That's where you came in. An innocent girl that was already friends with him, giving him the_perfect_ cover. He played the sympathy card, Elle. Manipulated your bleeding heart. I thought it was a perfect opportunity to get my payback."

"His real name is Ioani Rasthen." He informed me, Adonis walked next to me, handing me over a data pad with information. I read it all, he _did_ have a sister, but she died at the innocent age of birth. He worked for the merc group ever since being a young teenager, proving his worth to them with every kill he committed and eventually getting his own merc uniform. I didn't know what to feel, shock? More betrayal? Disgust?

"Why can't you do it?" I demanded in a shaky whisper, eyeing the gun with wide eyes after returning the data pad to Adonis.

"Because I was never here." He sent this threatening look in his red coloured eyes that gave me an icy shiver, I got the hint. "It's the cover story. Titus was brought in for questioning, he tried to kill Adonis in an escape attempt, a trusted agent of Pallin's. During the struggle, when he shot Adonis in the arm, Adonis kicked him to the ground. As they fought you were passing by, took the gun and shot him in the leg then Adonis snapped his mandibles to make him stop. He bled out before help came and died."

He gave a gesture towards Titus, who had been shot in the leg by the Arbitrator himself.

"Pallin isn't going to believe that story coming from me." I said in disbelief.

"That's why Adonis is going to support you. Pallin trusts him." he explained, raising an eye brow and giving me this look that made me feel stupid.

"What if someone asks why I was here like half an hour after giving in the evidence? What's my excuse for staying?"

"Adonis wanted to question you on everything you knew, so you waited in the room next to the one we're in now." The Arbitrator flattened a strand that stuck out from the rest of his neat hair before looking at me. "You heard a commotion, then, as I said before, punched him."

"Me? _I_ punched him and saved the day? You're kidding right?" The sarcastic snarky comment cause him to raise an eye brow.

"No, I've made it abundantly clear that I don't _'kid_' around." I sobered up pretty quickly at this statement. "Yes, you punched him-" he glanced over at Adonis. "-_ah_. Speaking of which."

Adonis grabbed my hand and I let out a cry of shock at the brief pain I felt in my knuckles as he crushed my hand in his talon. I stepped away, holding onto my hand and seeing the grazed marks. "What the hell?" I demanded.

"You need a mark to show that you did indeed punch him." He elaborated, then carried on. "Titus dropped the gun from the distraction but overpowered you until Adonis aided you."

"You thought a lot about this didn't you?" I scoffed.

"But of course." He nodded towards Adonis as he held out his arm in a fighting stance. "Now, if you don't shoot him when I leave, he'll shoot _you_."

My eyes widened as the said man left, I whirled around towards Adonis as he slowly came towards me. "Wai-wait! I'm doing it! Just stand still!" I shakily held the gun up, aiming towards his arm. When I shot without a proper grip on the gun, the recoil vibrated up my arm, jerking my wrist and making it sore. I just missed Adonis by the head, my mouth dropped and I gulped at his 'not amused' expression. I did it again, but it got the wall behind him.

"Let-let me t-try again!" I stuttered, gasping when he stood in front of me and grabbed my trembling hand with his rough talon, gun still in hand. The 6'ft tall turian stood close to me and guided the gun to his arm and looked down at me, raising an eye brow as he kept my hand still, gun still there.

"Shoot." he ordered me once he aimed the gun right.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him, incertitude clear in my voice, reluctant to pull the trigger.

"You can't miss." He stated quietly, not seeming all too thrilled either. "Trust me."

"O-okay..." I breathed nervously after a pause of uncertainty, then grimaced as I pulled the trigger-

**BANG!**

He let out a loud shout of pain and tensed up as blue blood oozed from his arm, I grabbed onto him to help him when he started to stumbled back. He looked up at me with a growl of pain mixed with aggravation but nodded stiffly at me. I gave him a sheepish, guilty look as his talon dropped my hand and took the gun out of my hand, putting it in his holster. I turned around when I heard gurgling, seeing the maniuplative turian still dying slowly. His mandibles were awkwardly bent and limp as they swayed freely. My eyes closed and I looked away.

If he was just using me for an innocent cover for his fake image and he killed those innocent people, why did I feel so damn guilty? Didn't he deserve it? If he was a murderer for credits? I saw that grin when he looked at the camera. Was that particular murder deliberate? Was it him just mocking the people watching from security? Him being sadistic? What the hell was it? What drove him to do that?

I needed to stop thinking about it, I was going to go insane.

We waited until Titus- or_ Ioani_ had his last staggering breath, his vacant, empty eyes glazed over as they burned into my stinging ones, haunting me. I coughed to clear my throat while averting my eyes as a heavy lump formed in my throat and I stormed out the room, Adonis followed after he wrapped up his arm using a small make-shift bandage, the material used from a piece of cloth that was from my sleeve, as I offered.

We made our way to Pallin's office, the turian guarding his office lifted his hazel eyes and regarded us with surprise at the sight of my tired, dry eyes, skin too pale to be normal, along with Adonis and his slightly ruffled appearance. He frowned and glanced at the locked door behind him before he stepped aside while lowering his gun, nodding with respect towards Adonis. Hmm, he must have been a 'good cop'. Wonder what he did to earn such respect.

The door unlocked and we slowly walked in, my blank face looked at Pallin as his head tilted up, blue eyes staring at us as the door hissed shut behind us. He frowned at the sight of me, confused and slightly irritated by my appearance. Adonis cleared his throat, Pallin stood up and walked around his desk, leaning back on the surface as he eyed us.

"Alius showed me the evidence that you collected, human." Blue met blue. "He also explained your situation with Titus. While I don't trust you, I trust Alius." His eyes shifted from me to Adonis, drifting to his bandaged arm and stood up straight, alarmed. "What happened?"

Adonis turned his eyes to me for a moment, we looked at each other for a second before he looked back at Pallin. I took a deep breath as he started to explain the cover story that the Arbitrator gave us, adding in bits of my own with what almost seemed like a monotonous, flat voice. My eyes stayed on the ground, I felt a little culpable, the remorse to what I helped do to Titus-_Ioani__-_heavy on my heart. The image of his empty, lifeless eyes burned into my mind.

It was done.

I was free.

But at what cost?

* * *

**Phew! *wipes forehead* that took a while.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Elle seems to be in a bit of a broody mood, no?**

**Lemme ask you guys something, if I wrote a sequel for this story, would you be interested in reading it too?**

**Another question: If the alien species from the Mass Effect realm existed, what species would be your favorite and would you date one of them? Or would you dislike them and stick to your own kind?**

**~E**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiiii!**

**I've been ill D:**

**But here, I've thrown this update at you.**

**Enjoy =]**

* * *

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

My eyes snapped opened as I sat up from the ground with a gasp, my hair swayed around my face from the sharp, sudden movement of me shooting up. My eyes flickered around the plain, empty and completely white room with confusion clouding my senses. Placing my hands on the ground, I pushed myself to my feet and looked around for the weird noise that echoed on the walls.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

There is it again, I mused to myself as I turned around. Gasping in surprise at the sound of a hiss behind me, my body whirled towards the sound. There was a sudden door that wasn't there before. Only, it wasn't one of those doors in Mass Effect. Just an ordinary wooden door you'd find in a house. My bare, uncovered feet slapped against the floor as I walked towards the door in befuddlement and wonder. My hand reached out, twisting the door knob. It clicked as it slowly swung open with an eerie squeak that dragged on until the door stopped moving. Glancing behind me at the blank room to make sure there was no other way, I walked through the door cautiously, wondering what was in here.

A very long, narrow corridor full of doors. Lit dimly. I could barely see a thing.

"_Elle_."

I gasped in fright, quickly spinning towards the direction of the noise, my hair whipped around my face with the fast action. Only, I found that no one was there. It was a light, gentle, smooth whisper that sounded like it belonged to a woman. The words that laced with a feminine tone kind of made that obvious. But it was familiar, there was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that told me I knew who this was. I had a deep gut feeling that I did.

"Who's there?" I demanded, nervous.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Flinching at the incredibly loud noise in my ears, I span around again, only to see that there was nothing there. Slowly, I turn around again before making my way down the long empty corridor. My foot steps echoed hollowly down the eerie hall, I reached out my hand at the door knob and twisted it open, desperate to leave this place. As soon as I entered the next room, dizziness swirled in my head and my eyes closed for a while as I held my head in my hands.

When I opened my eyes again, my eyes widened as I wildly looked around at the completely changed area. It was a hospital, the lights flickered and I heard a faint siren in the background before everything blurred and the image around me transitioned completely before my eyes. Everything flashed and faint sounds of irritated high pitched beeping emitted in the background. Groaning, I look down at my body and feel a wave of panic enter me, seeing that I was transparent and almost glowing a faint white. Like a... _ghost_.

I jumped back in reflex when something zoomed by, the noise of squeaky wheels annoying my ears. I looked over towards the gurney that rushed passed me, frantic nurses pulling along some injured man on it. Turning from them, I saw that people were in the waiting room, one coughing almost every ten seconds while the rest looked ill. The place seemed very depressing. I could almost smell death in the air.

Then like a flash, it blurred before eyes when I blinked and changed again. The location was the same, but it seemed deserted, the lights were flickering, papers littered on the dirty, mud smudged ground, along with folders, among other things. Chairs thrown across the room, marks in the walls like... bullets. And... there was no people. Gazing around in disbelief, I eventually started to walk down another corridor, confused as to where the hell I was and what was going on.

_"Left..._"

Cursing in surprise, I whipped around again. This time instead of in my head, it sounded like the voice was right next to me. Ignoring it and deciding I was officially insane, I continued on my journey down this eerie, horrific corridor that reminded me of a cliche scene from a horror movie. The lights continued to flicker and buzz as I searched the place for someone, for answers. Then I took the door on the left down another corridor.

When I walked through to what seemed like a hospital room, everything back to the way it was before looking completely abandoned (though I was still in that creepy ghost form). My brain stopped working when my sky coloured orbs spotted something, shock harshly washed through my mind. Like a frozen computer that needed to be re-booted. My eyes widened and I recoiled into the wall from utter terror when I saw who was on the bed.

I didn't expect to see _me _lying on the bed, looking incredibly pale. Lips chapped. I...

I looked... _dead_.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

The noise got more and more high pitched and turned into beeps, when I glanced at the side of my bed I realized it was my heart beat when I saw the heart monitor. The me on the bed, her fingers twitched on the bed and her eyes moved behind her closed eye lids, but then she stayed as still as a log.

"_Elle_."

This time the voice wasn't feminine. It was dark and gravelly. As I made to turn around to capture the person, something rough grasped my arms tightly, chafing my skin. It felt like hands- but more like... _talons_. I froze up, the feeling sent an icy chill through my body as the talons pulled me against the persons chest, warm breath speaking into my ear dangerously, a malice in their tone that petrified me.

My back suddenly collided with the wall and the sound echoed loudly in the room as a talon grasped my neck, restraining me there against the wall. After being dizzy and catching my breath, I froze in pure, absolute terror when I saw vibrant, glowing emerald eyes that stared down at me with a sadistic glint, my body tensed at the sight of the familiar turian. I felt sick when I saw his mandibles swaying as he spoke, still broken.

"_Miss me_?"

_"Titus-!"_ I croaked in horror, clawing at his talon that was squeezing the life out of me. He smirked at me, it looked even more sinister and horrible because of his broken mandibles.

_"Eye for an_ eye..." His eyes glinted with dark malice. "_a life for a life..."_ He whispered, then took out a knife with his other talon, bringing it back. The light from from the hospital ceiling glinted off the knife as it rushed towards my face.

My body shot up, a sharp and loud gasp came from my parted lips as my eyes snapped open widely. Sweat dripped down my forehead as my heart pulsed in my ears and hammered against my heart. I closed my eyes as relief slowly swam inside of me and I let out a shaky breath, pushing out the sheer panic and fear that pierced through me harshly. Sitting up, I reached towards my temple, swiping beads of sweat away using the back of my hand before raking a hand through my messy bed hair.

The covers fell off me as I got out of the bed. Pulling on the thin dressing gown that I got recently, I walked out into the living room and sat on the sofa, my bare feet slapping against the cool floor. I hunched forward, placing my stressed head in my hands sighing tiredly and running a palm over my pale face with black bags underneath my eyes. It was the second time I had that dream, it still scared the absolute hell out of me.

Deciding to get my mind off it, I reached forward towards the coffee table, picking up the remote and turning on the T.V, switching through channels. The only thing on was a romantic film about an asari and a human fighting to be together. It reminded me of Romeo and Juliet. Bored, I continued surfing the channels until I came across an action film, which I later found out to be a series. It was cool.

Eventually, I went over to the kitchen and picked out the ice cream I had delivered ages ago but never got the chance to open. Fortunately for me, the expiration date on this lasted a very _long_ time. So I dug into the short cylinder tub while sitting crossed legged on the sofa, watching the action series and laughing at the comedic parts with the sarcastic main character. I wouldn't lie, he was kinda hot.

Yawning, I glanced at the time and sighed, seeing it was seven. I groaned quietly as I stretched out my body tiredly, clicking some joints, before I stood up and turned the T.V off and heading towards my room, swatting the thoughts of my dream away. After a shower, I changed into some clean underwear and comfortable jeans before slipping on a plain white tank top, along with my converse boots. Then as I dried my hair, I heard a little beep notification from my omni-tool.

Letting my damp, long hair drop, I chucked the towel on my bed and picked it up, opening my new messages with a frown before my shoulders tensed at the Arbitrators' message. It had been two days. What did he want? Hadn't I done what he wanted? Hadn't I gone through enough torture? Both physical and mental? Jesus... would I ever escape this madness? If I ever got home, I'd be sent to an asylum.

Making a reluctant promise to myself, I vowed to take a self-defense course when this was dealt with.

Better to be able to defend myself, as much as I hated the reasons in the first place, I had to be realistic here. In a realm like this, you at least needed self-defense in a place like this, especially if the reapers were coming. I hoped I would be home by then- or _safe_. Either would be fine with me.

_Meet Adonis in Flux in an hour~ A_

Raking my hand through my hair with a frustrated sigh, I stood up and walked out the door. The Arbitrator had a hold on me, I felt like a puppet, though instead of strings to pull, they were chains. I was his prisoner still. When would I rid myself of him? _How_ would I rid myself of the evil douche- being the most important question. He has a lot of allies, connections, killing him would be irrational if I didn't want a load of other people on my case, despite the other half being the black mailed. He could have business deals with people.

After arriving, I saw the turian that bastard told me to meet up with. His bright honey eyes drifted over towards me, staring at me as he took a sip of his drink. He rose an eye brow and I made myself way over towards me, nervous with his eyes watching me with this pensive gaze. I felt like prey while he the predator as I sat in front of him, glancing at his casual black attire before eyeing him skeptically.

An asari waitress came over before either of us could say a word. She glanced at the turian. "Is everything alright? Would you like another drink?" at the shake of his head, she turned to me. "Anything for you?"

"Just a water, please." I said politely, she gave a curt nod, walking off to the bar.

"No alcohol?" was the first thing he said, never once taking his hazel eyes off me. It made me feel uncomfortable. "I thought human teenagers jumped at the opportunity to have it."

"Stereotyping, I see." I resorted. We had a stare down until the asari came back, placing the water in front of me. I sent her a friendly smile and she returned it before skittering off towards an annoyed salarian that was being snappy. I rose an eye brow at him before turning back to Adonis.

"_He_ sent me to give you this." He slid something across the table, looking like a small data device.

"A gift? Aww, you shouldn't have. It's not even my birthday." I sent him a slightly bitter, sarcastic smile, in too a bad mood to deal with this. The dream I had didn't help. He sent me this blank look, not amused. "What? No civil, friendly conversation or pleasantries then?" I questioned. "Straight to business?"

"You should be grateful he is giving you this." Adonis stated, unfazed as he stood. We stared at each other for a moment. His pensive hazel eyes almost glowing in the light, glinting with something unfathomable. Adonis shook his head, leaving.

My eyes turned to the data device and I picked it up before heading back to the apartment, once there, I had plugged it into the laptop while sitting down on the sofa cross legged again. I watched as the screen flickered and an image came up. The Arbitrator's face filled the screen.

"Elle." The Arbitrator greeted, I tensed. "This isn't a live video, so don't be alarmed. It's a recording."

I narrowed my eyes and took a risk, holding up my middle finger at him.

He seemed unfazed.

Hmm...

I poked out my tongue, making funny faces.

Nothing.

I then paused the video when he was about to speak, snorting at the stupid expression he made when I paused it. He looked stupid and kinda high.

Hmph.

Guess it _is_ a recording.

"I pinpointed the exact location of the SOS sent to your omni-tool." he told me. "It's on the salarian homeworld Sur'Kesh." I frowned, what the hell? "But it's away from civilization. The SOS came from an underground facility near ancient ruins. I'm sending in my men to infiltrate the area to acquire the precise position of the SOS."

"This is a recording of their find."

With that, his face faded and the image transitioned into a picture of three soldiers walking around at things, a few others on guard while the one holding the camera walked over towards a a big glass tube. My eyes widened in shock at the sight of the person inside. It was _Rachel,_ the only thing covering her body being something that looked like a dark navy blue bathing suit. Tubes were in her arms, some kind of liquid being injected into her veins. Her hair flowed around her head like a halo and her eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful floating in the water like that, but it was obvious that this was bad.

As the soldier ordered another to unlock the glass cage, he moved onto another, showing that _Nick_ was also in the same condition, I didn't see anyone else from the team that I met when I woke up, only other aliens, humans and strangers. Some dead- one of the test tubes broken, glass shards on the ground. The room was cleared, it seemed bad. My mind swam as I thought about what happened there, something terrible obviously, but _what_?

The man walked towards a data pad being clasped in the salarians hand and he picked it up, showing it to the camera and transferring the information to me on the little data device that Adonis gave me. I paused the video, then clicked onto the data. It belonged to the salarian scientist that died, currently lying on the ground. His name was Taelon, according to the data pad.

___Diary log 1_

___The experiments on the test subjects are going... worse than I thought they would. They are showing poor results, definitely not what we're aiming for. The boss won't be happy. The new X drug, that is meant to enhance vision, seems to be unsuccessful on the humans_ and_ other species. Humans are____ showing symptoms of disorientation, their bodies show allergic reactions, seizures and severe hair loss. Turians also have allergic reactions, organs fail, rapid temperature change and coughing fits. Batarians show the same symptoms as turians with an added additional temporary blindness. Krogans bodies are strong, but have a mix of all the reactions with all species._

___This is a bad day. I hope the boss won't be too angry._

I re-read the log before shaking my head in disgust. They were testing a drug on people?

_Diary log 2_

_We had intruders today, but we quickly gained control of the situation. __Now we have more test subjects. Two human male twins proved to be very mouthy and a big handful. We tested on them first, unfortunately i__t wasn't successful. The leader, a __human male shot Dr. __Joche __Narran in the arm, almost immediately. He had to be eliminated. But the boss wanted to have a 'special' talk with him. I'm glad I wasn't there when that happened._

_It wouldn't have been nice to watch._

Oh god... my eyes stared in shock as I thought about the twins fate. Finn and Frank? I didn't know them that well, but I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it. They just didn't seem... _dead_ to me. And... David... Jesus, what the hell happened down there? What was so important about making this _stupid _drug successful?

I continued reading.

_Diary log 3_

___A new turian prisoner brought in attempted to escape today, to no avail. I watched with indifference as he begged and pleaded for his life when easily captured. I used to feel emotion for them, I used to empathize and feel disgusted for my involvement. But now I see this for what it is. Now I see that it's for the greater good. That a few petty lives gone from the galaxy doesn't matter anymore. If we could enhance our senses, just _imagine_ how much stronger we could be.  
_

_So I shot the turian with no remorse._

I raked a hand through my already messy, ruffled hair as I leaned back on the sofa with a sharp exhale. Bloody hell...

_Diary log 4_

_The tests are going well. Less symptoms. I feel like we're closer to our goal. Not yet, but soon. I can taste it. __But Dr. Norran is getting nervous. He thinks the people above are onto us, he thinks that the more we approach this, the more suspicious _they_ are. I told him not to worry, but I know he's still hesitant and that he might try to escape. I told the others. We're all keeping a close eye on him, which makes him seem more nervous. He's up to something. I don't know what... __But it could ruin this whole project._

_I'm not going to let that happen._

I sighed, not wanting to read anymore, but I needed to know what happened, so I continued on.

_Diary log 5_

_Dr. Narran is dead._

_I killed him, but it's too late. He's deleted the data, the results, everything we have worked so hard to achieve. It's _gone_. Now we have to work again from scratch. __That stupid bastard... at least we still have test subjects. We put them all in test tubes and gave them sedatives to make sure there will be no more escape attempts. _

_That stupid moron._

Again, Jesus Christ...

_Diary log 6_

_We used one of the human women that were a part of the intruders._

_She was feisty, a trouble maker. Her body was strong, but she didn't make it._

_Unfortunate._

_What a waste._

My fingers pinched the bridge of my nose and I ran a hand over my face tiredly, horrified by what's been going on.

_Diary log 8_

_Something happened today._

_One of our own kind was brought in. A salarian female. More specifically... my sister._

_I demanded to know why they brought her in, she was crying in the background as they dragged her away. The told me it was for the greater good, that they needed to know if I was in this completely and without hesitation. I was outraged, of course I was in this. But my sister? Could I really betray family like that? __They also said we needed to test on our own kind too. This bit I could understand, to help with our own senses. But why did it have to be my sister?_

_They saw my hesitation and said I was too emotionally involved to sacrifice the petty need to stay loyal to my family._

_I proved them wrong._

_Diary log 9_

_What have I done?_

_This is wrong. __It took for my own sister to be used for experimentation to see this, but it finally kicked in. _

_I couldn't do this anymore._

_My own reflection purely disgusted me, I felt sick._

_What have I done...?_

_Diary log 10  
_

_While going through the intruders things, I came across a beaten device with an unsent SOS that was made from when around the time that certain turian I had shot with indifference escaped. __I fixed it the best I could before sending the SOS to her recent contact named "Elle" and n__ow more intruders are here._

_I'm currently writing this as the other scientists work calmly while the guards try to take care of the intruders. But I know we're all going to die, because I altered the security and weapons to backfire. I put all the information about what we all did on this data pad. Too many lives have been lost. My sister included. To anyone that reads this, know that I completely understand your pure hate and sheer revulsion for me._

_I deserve it._

_Taelon out~_

_He_ sent that SOS to me?

Mind. Blown. Right. Now.

I played the video again after a few quiet moments of deep thought. The camera revealed two soldiers carrying out both Nick and Rachel wrapped in blankets, but there was no sign of David, the twins or Diana. A grim line slid across my lips as I came to the realistic conclusion that they were dead. I sighed, rubbing my eyes as I placed the laptop on the coffee table and watched the rest of the video. I skipped past the bit of them running out of the facility towards the part with them all on the shuttle. Nick and Rachel were awake, holding their blankets around their shoulders. They looked grim, dull, exhausted and pale. Nick wasn't looking at the camera, instead staring at his feet while Rachel demanded that they turn the camera off.

He did so, then the video skipped to them walking in a white station towards changing rooms. When they walked out, Rachel was dressed in dark green combat shorts, brown boots and a white tank top. Nick got changed into some jeans, boots and a black t-shirt. Both of them exchanged a couple of words before heading over towards the person with the camera, Rachel still looked a little pissed off at being filmed, Nick didn't look like he could care.

"Why the hell do you keep recording us?" She questioned.

"Classified." The man holding the camera denied her question.

"Classified my as-" Nick put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look, she took a deep breath and exhaled sharply in annoyance. "Just let us off this station,"

"I'm sorry m'am, we have orders-" he cut himself off, his hand showing reaching up to his head. "-Yes sir." He put his hand down, I assumed he was talking through a com link. "Which location?"

"The Citadel."

"Right away m'am."

The camera skipped to them on the transport shuttle and I watched as Rachel glanced at the camera again before looking at the man across from her. "Who sent you?

"Yeah, who's our knight in shining armor?" Nick rose an eye brow.

"I believe you know her." The guy across from Rachel said. "Elle."

"_Elle_?" Rachel said in shock, exchanging a surprised glance with Nick.

"That crazy girl, _Elle_?" Nick grinned in both disbelief and joy. "I could bloody kiss her right now!"

...

Slightly flattered, slightly creeped out.

...Mostly flattered.

He _is_ kinda cute, cute crooked smile, nice hair an' all.

Still...

"You'll have your chance when we get to the Citadel."

Rachel and Nick grinned at each other, that was where the video finished.

Almost as if on cue, creepy, the door bell rang.

My head snapped in the direction of it.

I blinked.

I blinked again.

Once more, I blinked.

Cautious, I opened the door.

Suddenly, something lunged at me.

* * *

**Well...**

**I hoped this chapter was okay, was ill (still am) when I wrote this and wasn't thinking all that properly. ****By the way, I am thinking of writing a sequel to this, but we're not finished yet :'D**

**Question} Where do you guys come from? ****It's kind of obvious I'm from England, but I'm kinda curious where you guys are from.**

**Another question} What's your favorite drink? :3**

**=]**

**~E**

**P.S} Sorry for any errors or mistakes or if the pacing seemed off. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while! D:**

**I know this chapter is short and it's more a filler, but stuff will happen soon, just be paitent with me x'P**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Urgh..."

I groaned as it became hard to breathe with the pressure on top of me. A sharp ache slowly spread through my back as it collided with the hard floor, pain causing another dis-contempt groan to emit from my lips. I looked up, vision a little blurry before it cleared, emerald orbs with specs of hazel and brown stared into my blue eyes, the face in front of me shining with a cute crooked grin that was familiar. Something sloppy and wet touched my forehead and then both of my cheeks, as two things encased tightly around my body, something making weird smacking sounds.

"What the-" I spluttered, startled.

"Nick!" An annoyed, just amused familiar voice suddenly exclaimed. "Let the girl breathe!"

The weight left me suddenly and a blurry image of a hand was shoved in my face, I took it and it pulled my dizzy self up to my feet. My vision cleared and I saw the grinning face of Nick in front of me, I also noticed the new small scar on his cheek and blinked at him in disbelief. While the expression of appreciation and joy was on his face, inside the depths of his eyes there was this dark haunted glint. An experience he couldn't take away or forget. Rachel was standing behind him, the same kind of look in her own features.

Nick quickly reached forward again and brought me into a tight bear hug, I stood there for a moment, shocked, before I brought up my arms and put my hands on his back, crushing him to me in return while closing my eyes in relief, his hair tickled my cheek and gave me the urge to itch it, but I ignored it as I hugged Nick. So The Arbitrator kept true to his word and helped them. For a reason that people couldn't blame me for, I had found it hard to believe he would come through with his promise, the man that he is and all.

When we broke away, I then also gave Rachel the same treatment.

"How did you get us out?" She asked, I wasn't surprised she was being inquisitive. I would be questioning logic too if a sixteen year old teenager 'organized' a rescue team to save me.

"Personally, I don't care," Nick pointed out before I could say a word, sighing as he raked a hand through his messy hair. "I'm just grateful to be out that place."

"Well... You're welcome." I told them both, rubbing the back of my neck before turning around and inviting them in. They followed suit and sat on the sofa opposite me, Rachel scolding Nick like an irritated mother when he put his feet up on the coffee table. I grinned slightly at him while he winked at me when Rachel looked away, but he put his feet down. No need to tell them just what I did to get them out of that place.

"You guys want something to eat? Or drink?" I offered politely, both of them shaking their heads. Well, Nick started to open his mouth until Rachel elbowed him.

"We're fine, Elle." The look in her eye said otherwise. "For now, I just want to be able to relax and ask how _you've_ been." She smiled, though it looked slightly false and forced, I leaned back in the sofa and crossed my legs, pursing my lips at the question. "Have you been adjusting nicely? Have any of your memories come back since we... found you?"

I glanced at both of them, my hands absent-mindedly playing with a lock of hair. "My settling in has been... comfortable, yeah." Lie. "But I haven't remembered anything." I suppose that's partly true, I don't know how I got stuck here. I guess if I just make them think I have amnesia it would be better and easier to hide where I _really_ come from.

"I'm sure your memories will come back eventually." She reassured me. I just hope she doesn't ask about any problems with my 'new life' here. "Meanwhile, what about Al? He treating you fairly?" Oh dear, too late... the subject of Al...

"Yes," I spoke a little too quickly, then coughed and scratched my cheek, a nervous habit I seem to be picking up. "He's an awesome roommate. I even got him a present for being such- uh- a good friend." She didn't seem to notice the stutter... too much...

Nick sat up, clapping his hands and rubbing them together as he gave me a smirk. "Well, enough _talk_. How would you like to test out my new console with me? I also recently got an awesome multi-player asari game. I'll let you be Ayana- she's the cool one!"

Perking up at this, I grinned at him. "Bring it on, I could use some fun."

"What about you Rach?" Nick asked as he stood up, dusting off his combat pants. "You in?"

"Might as well." She agreed, reluctantly.

"Great!" Nick gave us a crooked grin before heading towards the door. "I'll be right back!"

Once Nick was gone, Rachel turned to me, raising an eye brow. An anxious coil squeezed in my stomach at her look. "So... what's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean-"

"Oh come on Elle!" Rachel crossed her leg over the other. "I don't need a lying detector to tell me that you and Al are having problems!"

"It's a long story." I sighed after a moment of inner conflict.

"My schedule is wide open."

"So are Paris Hilton's legs but do you see me prying?" I mumbled, then held up my hands in surrender at the stern expression twisting on her features. "Okay-! Okay... _Geez_..." After inhaling and exhaling to relax my nerves, I shifted on the sofa and met her piercing gaze. "Long story short, I lied to him about something important, he's pretty pissed off and doesn't want to talk to me, let alone look at me."

"What did you lie about?" she pressed.

"I..." I released hopeless sigh. "Rachel..."

"Elle."

"Rach-"

"_Elle_." She scowled. She was controlling. I had enough of that with a certain family member, I didn't need it from her. Mostly because of the fact it reminds me I can never go back to see any family.

"You know, I don't owe you anything." I snapped as I stood up, fed up with being interrogated. Memories of The Arbitrator still haunted my mind, I'd preferred to be left alone. "You scratched my back so I scratched yours. We're even."

"Al is my friend," Rachel said as she stood up too. "I deserve to know-"

"Rachel," I said, emphasizing her name with a glare. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Why not?"

"I just _don't-_"

"That's not a good enough answer."

"Just butt out of my business!"

"Al _is_ my business!"

"Urgh!" I scowled as I crossed my arms over my chest while sulking, walking over towards the kitchen.

"Stop acting like a child."

"I _am_ a child."

"You're sixteen, that's old enough to know how to act."

"Rachel, can't you just _not_ be nosy? I don't want to talk about it- let's leave it at that and move on."

She grabbed my wrist to stop me walking off. "If something is going on, I want to know."

"But you don't _need_ to know." I snatched my wrist from her grasp. She looked at me with hardened eyes, a severe, thin line on her lips. We stared at each other for quite a while in silence until she finally replied.

"This conversation isn't over."

"Yes. It is. As far as I'm concerned." I argued, then the door hissed open, Nick holding a strange looking console and two controllers. I walked towards him, giving him a helping hand. Then I watched for future references as he set it up, he gave me a controller and I stared at it like it was some freaky alien. It looked similar to an xbox controller but also a slight mix with a dreamcast. "You're going to have to teach me how to use this, y'know."

"Don't worry, it looks complex, but it's actually pretty simple."

I looked at it in different angles and tilted my head like a curious puppy, not sure how you hold it. Nick snorted at this and I glared at him, flushing in embarrassment, but he came over and adjusted the controller in my hands, showing me how to hold it, for starters. Then he instructed me on what typically does what before he then told me how to play. He was right, it was a pretty basic control system, not as complex as I thought it was.

**BANG!**

"Oh my god!" I laughed as Nick's character exploded, quite graphically if you ask me.

"What the hell?" Nick gave the TV screen a baffled look. "How the-"

"I'm a fast learner." I giggled at his expression. It's true, I am a fast learner. When it comes to physical tasks, mostly.

"_Right_." He sat up, almost as if to say "shit just got serious" as he narrowed his eyes at the screen and pursed his lips. He killed my character more than I killed his, considering I was just a beginner, but I managed to nail Rachel a lot. Something told me she isn't a gamer. The gameplay was a mix between _Batman: Arkham City_ and _Borderlands_, if that's possbile. The graphics are a_lot _more realistic than they are in "_my_" world. It was almost as if this was a film and I was controlling a real person rather than a fictional one.

This game; _amaaaazing_.

"Rachel?"

I froze at the familiar voice, not turning around and just playing silently with Nick. Not as enthusiastically as before, but it was a distraction as Rachel dropped out of the game and rushed to hug Al from the corner of my eye. I must have been so zoned in the game I didn't hear the door open. They chatted a bit, Al completely ignoring me. I was content with that, ignoring him in return as I killed Nick with a head-shot. My character was a stealthy assassin and a _BOSS _with the sniper. Nick chose a brute, smashing _everything_ in his path.

"Elle." Swallowing, I gained the courage to pause the game and glance at Al. He was leaning against the door of the apartment, hand on the frame. He nodded out the door, gesturing towards the direction of the exit. "Mind if we have a word?"

Complying, I gave him a curt nod and dropped out of the game. Rachel dropped back in the game and I walked outside of the door, it hissed behind us to give us privacy and I turned towards Al. He shockingly didn't look pissed off, though he looked kind of stoic as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at me, eyes meeting my nervous gaze.

"Can I help you with something?" I almost cringed at my words.

"I'm not angry." Al told me, probably seeing my timid stance, surprising me. "I just want to tell you that you don't need to be afraid and that you can talk to me if something like that happens again. I understand that you're just a teenager and you were scared in your position because you hadn't come across a situation like that before." His eyes flash dangerously as they narrowed. "But just so we understand each other, I don't want you to lie to me again when it's something of that importance, alright? I _don't_ like being lied to."

"Yes, absolutely." I nodded quickly. Then sighed. "Um- Al? I want to say again just how genuinely sorry I am."

"Thank you Elle." He swiftly accepted the apology. I felt like while he was calm, there was this slight tension in the air between us still. "At least you did the right thing in the end. Even though Pallin _won't_ arrest Fist."

"Wha-why not?" I blinked, baffled.

"We have no evidence that there's a connection of _Fist_ giving Titus the weapons. He also has witnesses and daily recordings to back up that he's never even approached Titus before. Pallin said that we can't arrest him based on a teenage human's word and that we need more proof." He looked frustrated. "I never liked Fist, too many connections and too much control... no one should have that much power."

Tell me about it.

"There must be some way to prove-"

"No." He stopped me short. "You've done enough, Elle," he put his talon on my shoulder, giving me a stern look. "Don't get involved anymore. Just enjoy your time on the citadel and go back to playing that game with Nick. Do what teenage humans do. You don't need to worry yourself with my job."

I was reluctant to do this, but I nodded in response and agreed. I had gotten myself into far too much bad luck lately. I didn't need _Fist_ on my back too. I had only just rid myself of The Arbitrator and Titus, I didn't need him bothering me or interrogating me and punching the hell out of me too. For now, I would just play video games with Nick, try to find a job to get more credits and look for a local self-defense class.

"I have to get going, Pallin wants me to fill in some paperwork." Al said and then walked away. I watched him before going back into the apartment with a sigh.

Later, I was excited when Nick told me that he got an apartment in the citadel near me and that he was on shore leave for a month or two while going to a therapist every day to recover from all the violence and such. He looked annoyed at this, but maybe it'll be good for him. Rachel and I were a little distant and tense when swiftly hugging goodbye. I told her that Al and I were fine now and that we "kissed and made up" but she still said she wanted to know eventually, for now she was going to visit her little sister on Earth in Florida for her own shore leave.

The next day, I had a surprisingly pleasant _non_-violent day looking for _non_-violent jobs. Eventually, after sending my CV to countless of people in the markets, I was finally reached and politely declined by most of them, including the job in the game store I was mostly aiming for, sadly. But then I saw that the warehouse laborer position for one of the restaurants had asked me to come in for an interview. It wasn't exactly the job I wanted, but the credits were needed. So I emailed back, saying that I was free the next day, which I then realized was the first of May.

Wow, I've been here for twelve days.

It felt longer than that.

I leaped onto Nick's back, an excited grin on my face as I ignored the protest of surprise coming from him at the sudden action. I gripped onto his neck as he grabbed underneath my thighs, not wanting to drop me. I put my chin on his shoulder as I laugh. "Guess who?"

"Jesus, Elle." Nick shook his head. "Don't scare me like that."

"I've got an interview tomorrow!" I squealed the good news before the anxiety finally kicked in. My grip unconsciously tightened on his neck. "I'm so nervous. Will they like me? What if I stutter? What if I freeze when they ask me a question I don't know? What should I do-"

"_Elle!_" Nick's voice was slightly strained as he exclaimed my name. He peeled off my fingers before setting me down. When he turned around, Nick put his hands on my shoulders, giving me a look. "Calm down. You'll do fine."

"But-"

"No buts." He smiled, squeezing my shoulders. "You'll do _fine_."

"Wanna go out for ice cream?" I asked him, grinning. "To celebrate?"

"You haven't got the job yet."

"I know, I know..." I bit the bottom of my lip. "Maybe it can be a... good luck... thing...?"

"You just want ice cream don't you?"

"...Yes..."

"Let's go." He chuckled as I did a fist pump.

Finally, something good happens.

ICE CREAAAAM!

* * *

**By the way- It's Insanity Effect's one year anniversary! :D  
**

**I managed to not delete this story and continue with it! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	18. Chapter 18

** SO SORRY! *Ducks as a vase is thrown at me* ****Heheh... *Rubs the back of my neck nervously* Again, I'm so sorry. I've been held back with some personal stuff, college, writers block and... yeah. Feel free to be angry at me- **

**ANYWAY ****Some things are gonna happen because I've gotten rid of writers block, a couple new characters are joining us, I'll let you guess who are going to be the semi-permanent ones. There's going to be some more chapters too, so don't worry- it's not the end yet ^_^ That's for the people still reading... x'P**

**And again, I'm sorry *dodges rotten fruit* Heheh, ENJOY THE CHAPTER! *Hides***

* * *

Well...

I got the job.

Surprisingly.

There I was. First day, sitting down in a higher room that observed the whole warehouse. In front of me was a control panel, monitors above me showing other crates and machines I couldn't see. It was my job to help keep an eye on the claw like machines and the other equipment, also to assist the manager organize where everything goes in the warehouse. It was pretty simple, of course since it was my first day Aliuna had to help me and teach me what to do. I was a little suspicious that the company seemed rather desperate to quickly hire someone, I felt a little insulted yet relieved when they picked me.

What confused me was why the professional looking guys in the waiting room were turned down and they were quick to hire me. It made no sense and it seemed like a very stupid choice on their part, hiring a teenage girl with no experience over those people in fancy suits with, I bet, nice and polished CV's.

It made me a little nervous, but I shrugged it aside and continued to organize the crates. Everything had their own little corner, being shipped off to a different restaurant each on the citadel. I was afraid I'd mess something up, but since Aliuna (that's A-lie-oo-nah) taught me what each control does, so far I haven't done anything to jeoprodize the company. A simple job, yet the pressure was a little heavy.

Weird that they'd hire someone with no experience... and _again_ they seemed desperate.

But why?

Shaking my head, I smiled over at Aliuna as she made a transfer of some alien fruit to some small little cafe. The light blue alien returned the small smile as she pressed a number of buttons before standing up after a little murmur of talking came from her ear. My nerves shook and my eyes widened. "Wait, Aliuna-!"

"Don't worry, I won't be a minute." She promised. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

"But-"

"You'll be fine, Elle." She dismissed while swatting her hand, walking out of the room before I could protest any further. I sighed and stretch my limbs as I turned back to the monitors, pursing my lips and scratching my head. Okay Elle, you can do this. The next transfer on the list that needs to be made is simple. The fruit of _that_ company goes _there_ and gets shipped off to _there_. One thing at a time.

Leaning forward, I type into the orange, holographic keyboard the codes. There was a data pad next to me that Aliuna passed to me in case I forgot any of the codes. It came in handy, my memory not being the best after all. Sighing in relief when that transfer was made, I look up through the observing windows to see the claw-like machine was picking up a crate and sliding across the wire, other claw-like machines following suit along the line like a conga. I did the same for some others, satisfied when nothing went wrong.

Aliuna came back and smiled at me. "See? You're a natural."

"Thanks." I said brightly, grinning. Something glinted in her eyes as she sat back down in her spiral chair, getting back to work. I secretly roll my eyes, assuming it's amusement. I was there until late, Aliuna bid me a polite goodbye, as well as the other asari, some humans and salarian working there. Everyone seemed so friendly- "Oof-!" I grunted when my body slammed into something.

Or, well, _someone_.

"So, you're the new meat?" A deep, husky voice asked with mirth tinged in with the masculine voice.

I looked up and if this were an anime, I would have sweat dropped. The guy was over 6 foot, towering over me. Looking all buff with tan skin, a nasty looking, pink jagged scar ran across his cheek and up into his temple as his dark green eyes stare straight into my blue. He looked in his forties. He had a buzz cut on his head and his chin slightly stuck out, face in a slight square-ish shape. His thin, pale colored lips grew into a smirk and I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Uh- yeah, I guess." I coughed uncomfortably, glancing around in a feeble attempt to look for an escape.

"James." He introduced, then held out his big hand. I looked down at it anxiously but reached out to shake it out of politeness. His rough hand engulfed mine quickly and yanked me towards him, my eyes grew wide as they snapped up to him in surprise. His dark green eyes glared into mine as his face came in inches from mine. "James Hector." I said nothing, scared as his hand crushed mine. When his warm breath hit me in the face, I grimaced. It smelt like smoke. "Watch yourself around here, little bird."

With that, he pulled his hand back and walked away, shoving his shoulder into mine and causing a nasty bruise. I held onto it, wide eyes following his muscular back. Jesus Christ. Why did I attract the ones that wanted me dead? _WHY?_ Was this my punishment? For doing something back on earth?

"So this guy threatened you?" I crossed my legs, licking my lips nervously as I made my character shoot another zombie. Nick throw a grenade at a horde just as I knifed one.

"Well, kinda."

"Kinda?" He asked, quirking an eye brow at me. "Behind you."

I span my character around, shooting the zombie in the face as I remembered the confrontation between Mr. Hector and I. "Thanks," I sighed before continuing telling him about my first day. "Anyway, he just... he said '_watch yourself around here, little bird_.'" I mock his deep, husky voice.

"So?" Nick cursed as his character got surrounded by a horde, I threw a grenade, killing most of them before I went down there and shot some, he cover me as I revived him. "Maybe he's a nice guy and he was giving you a warning about the douche bags or something?"

I scoffed and paused the game, pulling up my sleeve, showing him the bruise as evidence. His eyes widened and he gently grabbed my arm, eyes flashing in anger when he looked up at me. "Unless shoving me in the shoulder is a friendly greeting to 'joining the team', I don't think I'm welcome."

"He can't get away with this." Nick told me. "He actually assaulted you, you can get him arrested. And Pallin doesn't like humans, right? He'd be happy to put one away."

"He wouldn't be happy to keep seeing _me_." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I don't want to cause trouble _again_. I'm supposed to be laying low."

"What do you mean get into trouble _again_?" Nick narrowed his eyes at me, I stuttered at my slip up, remembering that he didn't know about The Arbitrator. "Elle... just what did you do to get us out of that place?" His eyes darkened at the mention of his captives as I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"I just..." I stood up and walked a couple of steps away from him slowly, buying time by coughing as I scanned my brain for excuses to leave, or _something_. But nope, my mind didn't work well under pressure apparently. "Y'know, pulled some strings..."

"_How_?" He demanded, standing up.

"I thought you said you didn't care and that you're just glad to be out?" I stalled, looking down at my feet as I frowned, thinking up excuses.

"I do if you got yourself into trouble." Nick put his hand on my shoulder, my back was still turned to him. "Elle, I'll help if you are. It's the least I can do."

"I don't want any help," I shrugged off his hand and turned around, painting on a bright smile. "It's dealt with and in the past now. There's nothing wrong."

"That's bullshit, you and I both know it." Determination glints in his eyes and I mentally groaned. Great, now look what you got yourself into. "But I won't force you, tell me when you're ready. _Okay_?" He gave me this strong look, that made my insides melt. I was honestly touched by him caring about me. But I just didn't want to get him or me into trouble.

"When I'm ready." I nodded, lying. He smiled and brought me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my bright expression turning worried.

"_But_," I felt my heart skip a beat at that word as we pulled away, looking at him in confusion and feeling nervous. He sent me a crooked grin and I eyed him anxiously, cautiously stepping back as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I want you to be able to defend yourself."

My eyes widened. "Come again?"

"I'm going to teach you to fight."

... well, this was unexpected.

"Really?" I asked, eye brows raised with an expression of surprise.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'll need something to do on my shore leave, and again, I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything." I swatted my hand, dismissing this.

"Elle," he uncrossed his arms, putting his hands on my shoulders as he met my eyes with a warm smile. "You saved my life, and Rachel's. It's not any trouble. And _yes_. I owe you. Let me do this."

I sighed, scratching my cheek. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good."

I smile, starting to turn around to glance at my calender that I hung up on the wall. "So when do we star-" I was cut off, crying out in shock as the back of my leg was kicked and my back collided with the floor. I groaned at the brief pain in my back.

Nick stood over me, smirking. "Lesson number one," he held up his finger. "Never turn your back to your enemy." I groaned, laying my head on the ground.

He held out his hand and I cautiously took it, he pulled me up but stopped mid way and span me to the floor again, this time landing on my stomach. I moaned. He stepped over me. "Lesson number two, don't let your guard down."

"I hate you so much right now."

"I love you too." He patted my head, actually helping me up this time.

I rolled my shoulders, glaring at him in annoyance. "Right, what are you actually gonna teach me first?"

"Nothing." I frowned in confusion. "You're not going to fight me yet."

"What?" I give him a look of irritation. "I thought you said-"

"I want you in shape first." He merely stated. "It'll be easier for you, get up your stamina. Get up your strength. Then, when you're ready, we'll begin proper training."

"But-"

"No buts." He said. "You want to be able to defend yourself, we do it _my_ way."

I huffed. "Fine. What do I need to do?"

Nick gestured to follow him, I did. We went into his room and he walked over towards his wardrobe. He put his hand on a pad and it scanned it, the doors hissed open and inside was punching pads, boxing bags, among other equipment. I rose my eye brows as he leaned in the wardrobe, picking up some rope and chucking it at me. I fumbled, catching it and looking at Nick in disbelief as he closed the doors, not getting out anything else.

"You want me to _skip_?" I asked, looking at the rope. I remembered doing it when I was younger, nearly all the time in the playground when I wasn't climbing trees, running races and playing dodge ball. I was an active kid in school, though when I got home I played video games, watched TV, drew or did something artistic. But I wasn't that good at skipping anymore.

"It's good for you, trust me." Nick stated, while putting his hands on my shoulders and moving me to a spacious area in his room. "It's a cheap, effective way to build some muscle and keep fit. If you get tired though, tell me. Don't force and push yourself over your body limit."

"Alright." I frowned, uncertain. "So uh," I glanced over my shoulder at him as I stepped over the rope, so that it laid just behind my feet. "How long should I do this for?"

"Five minutes for now since you're just starting, per day. Then you'll build slowly it up, doing more each day."

"Five minutes doesn't sound like much." I frowned.

"It is, trust me." He crossed his arms. "Especially when doing other exercises afterwards."

"Fine," I sighed once again that day, then got started. Five minutes later, I was lightly gasping when I finally stopped. Reaching my hand up, I swiped at the light sweat on my brow and chucked the skipping rope aside as I turned to Nick, who was relaxing on his chair reading a book.

"See what I mean?" Nick asked, I nodded. Wow, I was more out of shape than I thought. "By the way, how many push ups can you do?"

"Uh..." I scratched the back of my neck, grimacing. "Not many."

"Show me." He gestured towards the floor, I gave him a pleading look but his stern features didn't change in the slightest. Sighing, I got into position, then slowly went down, my trembling and weak arms were attempting to push myself up, but I only got like an inch before I flushed in embarrassment and stopped, avoiding his eyes. "Oh... well, we should get to work on that." He walked towards another certain spot in his room and I eyed him skeptically. What, did he have Narnia in another one of his secret wardrobes?

He pulled out a pole and I eyed it in disbelief as he gestured to get up and follow him there. Groaning, I scrambled to my feet and approached the pole reluctantly. Reaching towards the pole, I hardly pulled myself up before I blushed and looked at him with ashamed baby blues. He smiled at me, a little out of amusement, but then he put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me in front of him and lifting me up effortlessly.

"Wow, you're lighter than you look."

"_Hey_-!"

"Shh," he hushed me, I grabbed onto the pole while grumbling. "I'll only give a little bit of a boost to support you, but the rest of the work is on you. Let's see how many you can do before you tire yourself out."

Least to say, it wasn't many. So basically, after testing my weaknesses and strengths, Nick had wrote some things down while I went home exhausted and actually fell on my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**BAANG!**

I gasped, jolting out of bed and crying out in shock when I fell to the ground. I groaned and looked up wildly before seeing Nick leaning against the door frame casually with a device in his hand. He smirked at me, pressing a few buttons before it made that incredibly loud noise again, it echoed through the room and I groaned, holding onto my ears in dismay. He stopped playing the sound and went over towards me, yanking me up.

"Rise and shine sweetheart!" He pushed me towards the door, I glared at him.

"Nick what the hell? What kind of time do you call this?! I have work in-" I looked over towards the clock, eyes widened. "Three hours?! You got me up at _four in the morning?!_" My head was pounding, a migraine. Great. I freaking hate mornings. Not a morning person... as you could probably guess.

"Exercise will wake you up." Nick nudged me. "Get showered, dressed and meet me at mine in ten."

"I can't get ready in _ten minutes! Are you **insane**?!_" Nick really wasn't my favorite person right now. I was ready to kill him. My wild hair waved around with my wild gestures as I glowered at him, my temple throbbing painfully.

"Hey, you wanna be able to defend yourself or what?" He demanded, I moaned, raking a hand over my face. Not if I had to get up early hours in the morning with limited sleep. I had work in three hours! "Then stop complaining solider! Don't be such a baby! You better be at mine in ten, or I'll come back here and drag you by your hair!"

"What happened to the gentle approach?" I whined.

"Aw, am I being too mean for ickle wittle Ellie?" He taunted as he leaned closer to me, I scowled and he slapped the back of my wild bed haired head before walking towards the exit of the apartment, shouting over his shoulder, "ten minutes!"

Well...

_Fuck._

* * *

**Well, Nick is determined to get her in shape, huh? Elle isn't too happy about his methods, but lets see if they work! ^_^**

**R&R! *Winks and blows a kiss***

**Question of the day} If you met Elle, what would be the first thing you'd say to her besides 'hi'? And (yes I know, cheating, technically two questions but shhh) how would you meet her and such?**

**~E x')**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys. **

**You an early update because, well... least to say I'm a little ashamed of the previous chapter. I think it was a bit rushed because I wanted to get it out since it had already been so long since I updated. Tell me if this chapter is the same or not, if it is, I'll try harder. Sorry it's a bit short.**

**Hopefully, you'll enjoy~**

* * *

Everywhere _ached_ like _hell_.

My limbs were immensely sore, my legs could hardly support my weight and I found it increasingly difficult to stand. Sweat stuck to my body as I gasped and just laid there on the hard, cool floor. My chest hurt as I attempted to catch my breath. A throbbing migraine pounded in my skull and I weakly reached up, holding onto my head with a deep, rumbling groan while resting my forehead against the cool ground. It was supposed to be my day off, today being Friday. The job was that I worked Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and I had the rest of the week free. But Nick came to my apartment again and I was tempted to hide in a crate to sneak off the Citadel and away from him.

I know I said that I wanted to be able to defend myself and that I was willing to do whatever it took, but this whole ideal was exhausting and I felt like I couldn't do anything. My whole body was jelly and it just felt like I had no bones to support me. Nick didn't seem to care, nudging my ribs with his foot. I moaned and whined in protest but that didn't seem to affect him. I was tempted to give up protesting, but I was as stubborn as he was.

And persistent he was...

I was going to sleep well that night.

"Up." Nick demanded, I opened my blurry eyes as I rolled onto my back with the little energy I had, glaring at him. My head was hot and damp from the sweat, my clothes clung to my body. I wanted to get up and punch him, but the only thing I could manage at the moment was flipping him the middle finger. "You've reached your wimpy limit, apparently."

"Fuck you." I groaned, closing my eyes again and resting my head on the ground again. I felt something wrap around my ankle, lifting it up and opened my eyes again, seeing him picking up my leg. Frowning at him, I cried briefly out in shock as he hauled me behind him. My top rode up to my stomach and my skin squeaked against the floor.

Fumbling with my shirt and yanking it back down, I pull on my foot in confusion as to why he was dragging me. He stopped and turned back around, letting go of my foot carelessly. I gasped as it slammed against the floor and grimaced, he crossed his arms over his chest, quirking an eye brow.

"What happened to fun Nick?" I asked with a moan. "The one who played video games, joked around... the one that wasn't an arse."

"He's not here right now." He rolled his eyes, leaning down and holding out his hand while I eyed it cautiously. I fell for it once, I wouldn't fall for it again. He slowly smirked when I refused to touch his hand. "Good, you've actually learned something."

"Yeah," I gather enough strength to sit up, though my arms shake weakly. I had sat up with a protesting groan at my screaming muscles. "That my mentor has schizophrenia and his alter ego is an uptight arse."

"Watch what you say," he knelt down in front of me, grinning. "I'll give you extra laps for tomorrow."

"No fair." I groaned at the _mention_ of exercise.

"Welcome to life, Princess." He said in a slight cheerful way as he stood back up, turning around and walking to his fridge to take out a fresh can of coke, before approaching me again and holding it out. I take it and press it up against my temple almost instantly. I didn't drink coke, but the cool feel of the can on my forehead is relieving. "Training is done for today, you did good."

"Thanks." I sighed, rubbing my eyes as I yawned. "If I had known it was going to be like this, I would have never agreed."

"That's because you have a case of teenage syndrome." Nick told me. "Laziness is one of the main symptoms."

"Ha. _Ha_." I said sarcastically, a bitter look on my features when I looked up, regarding him with scornful eyes. He winked at me before walking over to his wardrobe, taking out a blanket and pillow. He chucked them at me. Because my arms (or body in general) were dead tired, I lacked the effort to use my reflexes and the soft objects hit me in the face. I gave him a sour look while he snorted.

"You can sleep on the sofa here tonight." Nick offered. "I don't think you'd make it a couple centimeters outside the door."

"Funny." I said bitterly, he grinned and walked out of the room. I did my best to crawl to the sofa, but eventually just gave up and curled on the floor, wrapping the blanket around me and hugging the pillow as I fell fast asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself on something comfortable and rubbed the sleep out my eyes, lying there until I could be bothered to open my baby blues to look around. I found that I wasn't in the same place I fell asleep, confusion clouded my mind until I realized my body was laid out across the sofa I was trying to reach last night. Nick must have come in and helped me or something when he saw that I was asleep on the hard floor.

Hmph, he's still an arse.

Yawning for a long time, I stretched out my sore, aching limbs and I moaned, lying there lazily and tiredly. That was the longest sleep I had had in quite a while. I felt drained as my half lidded eyes glanced around the empty room. What time was it? How long have I been sleeping? More importantly, where's the food?

Sitting up, I stretched again and sighed with an expression of discomfort as I stood up, reaching up my sore arms as high as I could. I leaned on my tip toes and popped my bones as I stretched once _again_ for the millionth time while yawning loudly and groaning almost like a zombie. Then I shuffled over towards the kitchen, snatching the box of cereal from the cupboard, the milk from the fridge and a bowl. After pouring myself a bowl of cereal, I sat on the sofa while turning on the TV.

Nothing was really on, just advertisements. I switched over to the news, seeing nothing of interest, I switched over again boredly. Using the spoon, I had a mouthful of cereal and shoved it in my mouth, crunching the cornflakes as I curled my toes and kept switching boredly between channels. Nothing to watch, I stopped switching channels when this film similar to James Bond came on and I sighed, finishing my breakfast.

"I see you're up."

Jumping and following the voice, I glanced over towards Nick as he walked out of his room, wearing a grey shirt and jeans. His hair was wet and messy, looking like it had just been washed. He sent me a lazy smile as he fell down on the sofa beside me.

"No training today?" I asked curiously, not that I wasn't glad.

"You deserve a break." He shrugged. "But don't think you're getting off easy, we're going out later."

"Urgh." I grumbled, hugging a cushion as I sulked.

"Don't worry, it's just going to be walking." He tried to reassure me.

"My feet hurt when I _touch_ the floor." I declared flatly, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You have plenty of time to recover." Nick simply responded. "Besides, I said we're going out _later_. Not now."

"Why does the world hate me?" I scowled, he tapped my nose with a playful smile before getting up and going to the kitchen, making himself a sandwich as I yawned, _again_ stretching out my arms and legs. My toes curled and I sighed, looking at the advertisements for clothes and robes for all species designed by a special asari or whatever. Granted, some of them actually looked nice. Fashion wasn't really my thing, but I still liked clothes. I just hated shopping for them. I was an awkward shopper.

Later, after having a hot shower, I felt a little better, if a little sleepy. My brown hair was up in a high pony tail while I threw on a blue tank top and some white combat pants, my converse boots squeaked against the floor as Nick and I walked around the markets. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, but looked around. It was light exercise, walking, and I wasn't doing too much of it but I still wanted to sleep. That was all I felt like doing right then as I shuffled along side him, dragging my feet.

"Nick?" I asked suddenly, looking around the markets when I lost sight of him. Blinking and frowning, I look everywhere. I turned around. "Nick-?"

"Can I interest you in some perfume?" Wide blue eyes suddenly appeared in my vision and I gasped in schok, flinching backwards. The petite asari in front of me rambled on and on, apologizing for scaring me. I chuckled nervously, swatting it aside. "It's from the flowers in the fresh springs on a turian colony! Very rare and with a special deal today!"

"No thank you." I declined politely, about to walk passed her but she stepped in front of me. I eyed her awkwardly, wondering where Nick was.

"Really? Are you sure you don't wish to try a sample?" She smiled a bit too widely, practically shoving the perfume in my face. I stuttered and took a step back, holding up my hands. "The sample is _free_!"

"I'm alright thanks-" I tried to turn away, trying to find Nick.

"Really! It smells absolutely lovely and fragrant!" She pressed me, seeming to have this glint in her eyes, frustration creasing on her forehead. I sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, okay, I'll try it!" I snapped hastily, snatching it from her and spraying my neck before even giving it a whiff before I quickly waved a hand at her, jolting out of there. I ran until I was in an alleyway, panting for breath and moaning at the aches in my body. I didn't plan to do even a little bit of exercise today, especially running.

I frowned when I realized I lost Nick and shrugged, taking out my omni-tool and sending him a message for him to meet me by one of the clothing stores then made my own way there. I rolled my shoulders as I walked around the corner, closing my eyes and rubbing my forehead. I suddenly had a bit of a headache, so I looked at the time. Judging that I had some extra time before Nick would be at the clothing store just down the markets, I took a turn into a cafe.

"Thanks." I smiled at the man behind the counter. He nodded before a strange expression appeared on his features. He leaned forward suddenly, staring at me. I noticed how his eyes were titled down and frowned, before realizing what he was staring at. "_Hey_!" My voice was squeaky as I crossed my arms over my chest, flushing with an angry look on my face. "My eyes are up _here,_ pervert!"

He stammered, pointing towards me. I blushed furiously and walked out of the store, outraged while scowling and walking towards the clothing store. All the while, people were staring at that area, I started to think every one was a pervert before I walked passed my reflection and saw something. It was my _neck_ they were staring at. I gasped, looking at the bright blue rash on the bottom of my neck, exactly where I sprayed that perfume.

My cheeks heated up and I titled my head down, rushing into the clothing store. I yanked a turtle neck off the hangers and ran straight into the changing room, the metal door hissed shut behind me as I span around to look in the mirror. I looked at my neck with wide eyes. A blue rash was flowing in the bottom of my neck, a black substance flowing in the middle of it. It became very itchy and I clawed at it as it become hot, burning me. I screamed out in pain, leaning up against the wall of the changing room.

My head became dizzy and I fell to the ground on my hand and knees, gasping and panting as the air left my lungs. It felt like something was pushing up against my chest, pressing me down and strangling me. My vision was clouded by blackness, stars flashing in my eyes as I became weaker and weaker. The door hissed open and before I knew what was happening, my body fell to the floor with a thud and I blacked out.

"Urgh..."

A groan of discomfort rumbled out of my dry mouth as I struggled to open my eyes. I hissed in reflex as a bright light shined in my baby blues, recoiling away from the thing causing my eyes to sting. My memories slammed back in my brain like a ton of bricks and I gasped, remembering the last thing that happened to me. Ignoring the pain, I shot up, clawing at my throat before someone wrapped their fingers around my hands, snapping me out of my panicked frenzy.

"Elle." A tired sounding voice sighed. I followed the fingers, trailing down the hands, then the arms, to the shoulders up until I meet familiar eyes. He smiled at me, seeming relieved. I glanced down with a frown, seeing that I was in a bed, wearing something similar to a hospital gown.

"What happened?" I asked in confusion.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember fainting in the changing rooms." I blushed in embarrassment he ignored it for my sake. "I also remember this very persistent asari in the markets, she kept telling me to try this perfume so just to get her out of my hair I did. But I had this weird... rash thing on my neck."

"You were poisoned." Nick told me, I raised my eye brows in surprise.

"Why?"

"That asari was wanted by C-Sec for quite a while," He informed. "They arrested her though. Bitch got what she deserved." He passed me a glass of water. "Drink lots of this." I didn't argue, he continued. "Her name is Silune. Her sister was apparently killed by human pirates and she went a bit _coo coo._" He twirled his finger next to his temple.

"How did I get here?" I asked, then sipped more cooling water.

"The asari in the clothing store Jaliana," he chuckled. "She apparently heard you scream int he changing rooms and called for help. When I couldn't find you, I tracked your omni-tool and they explained what happened, so I came here."

"And where is here, exactly?" I mumbled, finally taking a look at my surroundings. It looked like a hospital.

"Kalina Med-bay." He answered. "Named after some fancy salarian." He gave me a serious look. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Don't get sappy on me now." I grinned at him, he shook his head.

"This is serious, Elle." He scowled.

"I know, I know." I sighed, leaning back against the bed frame as I closed my eyes. "Just... let me have this. Joking and actually being optimistic for once... before it hits me properly... Y'know?"

"Alright." He agreed quietly, before taking my hand and squeezing it. He leaned back into his chair. "The Doc said that you couldn't have anything to eat for a while, but do you want to go for some ice cream later?"

I chuckled, opening my eyes and meeting his soft, smiling gaze. "I'd love to."

Ice cream made everything better.

* * *

**I might be loosing my touch. **

**So would anybody be willing to be a beta?**

**R&R x')**

**~E**


End file.
